Lost Hope
by Hilaryh25
Summary: Freya Johnson survived something no one ever survives, a plane crash. Now lost on this strange and mysterious Island she finds something she never thought she would find, love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: So I just started rewatching Lost for the 4th time and I felt like writing a little OC story for Desmound in my own twist. I will be changing his story so Penny wont be in here but her dad will be. I hope you all enjoy.**

Everything happened so fast, one minute Freya was sitting on a plane heading from Austrailia to Los Angeles after finishing up her residency to become a doctor. The plane hit some turbulence but after that everything was a blur and she woke up on a beach, she slowly opened her eyes and heard the screaming that was going on around her. She slowly moved her body to see if anything was broken, luckily nothing was but she was a little sore. She got up and started to look around still in shock, she saw everyone was in a panic and she glanced over and saw a lady sitting in the sand holding her head so she rushed over and saw that the lady was bleeding from her head.

"Here take this and keep your hand on your head and apply as much pressure as you can." Freya told the lady handing her a shirt she found on the ground. She could see the cut wasnt that deep and thank god it didnt because she had nothing she could use to stitch it. She looked around still kneeling in front of the lady and saw a guy in a suit running around helping people as well. She looked back at the lady as the guy in the suit came over and asked if everything was okay.

"She's fine she got in the head with something but the cut isn't deep enought to need stitches." She told the man who looked at her then back at the lady.

"How can you tell?" He asked her

"I just finished up my residency before I got on he plane." She said standing up standing in front of him.

The guy nodded his head and said he was going to be right back and headed towards the jungle. Freya walked towards the beach and just looked out at the ocean, had she really just survived a plane crash? Where was she? Were people going to come look for them? She felt her legs so weak and she dropped into the sand, she couldnt control herself and she let the tears fall from her eyes. They were lost on an island somewhere and who knows if anyone knew they were missing, for the first time in her life she was scared and she didnt know what to do. They had to be rescued, they just had to be.

 **Few days later..**

I was sitting on the ground going through some clothes, clothes of people who didnt survive the crash, it was selfish and disrespectful and she knew that but everyone here needed some fresh clothes and most of them were able to find their luggage.

"You haven't found a hairbrush in there, have you?" She heard Claire asked her and looked up at the pregnant girl. She had gotten to know Claire and they started to form a friendship. She had gotten to know some of the other people too and had formed a friendship with Jack, Kate, Hurly, Charlie and Sayid. Locke seemed a little strange to her and Sawyer kind of pissed her of and gave her the creeps.

"No. Sorry." Freya told her with a sympathetic look, she had been looking for a brush herself but no luck so far.

"I must have looked through twenty suitcases. I can't find one. It's weird, right? When you think that everyone packs a hairbrush." Claire said sort of sitting or well falling down.

Freya looked at the young mother-to-be with concern, "You alright?"

Claire nodded her head, "Yeah, it's just the heat. Oh, and, and I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked and handed Claire some water.

"Thanks." She said and took a drink of water, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorting the practical clothes from the impractical. Wanna help?" I asked grabbing a rather nice looking tank top out of a red suitcase, I looked at the tag and saw that it was my size, I put it in the small pile of clothes I found for myself.

"Sure." Claire said grabbing a shirt and putting it in the pile of practical clothes, "Can I—can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot." I said and threw two shirts into the impractical pile.

"Are you a Gemini?" Claire asked looking at me.

I was a little put off by the random question but answered it anyways, "Yeah, I am."

"I thought so, restless, passionate. You know, everyone thinks astrology's just a load of crap but that's just because they don't get it. I can do your chart if you want to?" Claire saidlooking back at me and I didnt say anything. "Or not... Geminis..." Claire said jokingly rolling her eyes.

I start to laugh and Claire quickly joins in, despite the strange things happening on this island it was nice to be able to make friends, people who you never knew before but now we are all bonding and slowly got to know each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 2**

Later on that day Freya was sitting in her make shift tent when she saw Michaels son Walt run up to her with Charlie and Michael following him holding Claire

"Hey, hey!" Walt yelled in a panic

"What's the matter?" I asked jerking up to rush to their side.

"That pregnant lady fell down." The boy said stopping in front of me.

Freya had Charlie and Michael carry Claire to the 'infirmary'

"What happened?" I asked kneeling down next to Claire feeling her head, it was on fire and her lips looked extremely chapped.

"She just dropped." Charlie said running his hand through his hair.

"It must be the heat. She's breathing so thats a good sign." I said then grabbed a few towels that we turned into rags and told Walt to get them wet and bring them back. The boy nodded and ran towards the beach.

"Claire? Claire, honey, wake up. Claire? Can you hear me, Claire. Come on. Wake up. Come on. Come on, please wake up. Come on. Claire, can you hear me? Alright" I repeated over and over trying to get her to open her eyes. Walt returned with the wet rags and I put one on Claire's forehead, the back of her neck and her chest.

"Hmm?" Claire mumbled slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi. It's me. It's Freya" I said with a smile, I was so happy she was waking up.

"What?" She asked looking confused

"You passed out. Just take it easy, okay?" I turned and looked at Charlie, "She needs water."

Claire tried to move but I put a hand on her shoulder laying her back down, "Don't move, okay? Honey, I think you have a fever, but if you keep really still that's okay. It's okay, it's okay." I assured her and she nodded.

Charlie came rushing back over in a panic. "The water's gone. Someone stole it."

Later on that day I noticed Boone going over to Claire's tent and I saw him give her some water.

 _Son of a bitch where did he get that?_ Freya thought to herself but was quickly pulled out when everyone started fighting, just then she heard Jacks voice from behind them coming out of the jungle.

"Leave him alone! It's been six days and we're all still waiting. Waiting for someone to come. But what if they don't? We have to stop waiting. We need to start figuring things out. A woman died this morning just going for a swim and he tried to save her, and now you're about to crucify him? We can't do this. Every man for himself is not going to work. It's time to start organizing. We need to figure out how we're going to survive here. Now, I found water. Fresh water, up in the valley. I'll take a group in at first light. If you don't wanna come then find another way to contribute. Last week most of us were strangers, but we're all here now. And god knows how long we're going to be here. But if we can't live together, we're going to die alone." He said and I couldnt help but smile, jack was a great leader for everyone and thought about everyone else first before himself.

Part of me wanted to go to the caves but another part wanted to stay on the beach, Charlie had convinced Claire to go so she wouldn't be in the sun all the time. I decided I was going to stay at the beach, with me and Jack being the islands only two doctors he could stay in the caves and take care of everyone there and I would stay at the beach and do the same.

After a few more weeks things took a turn for the worse, Claire had went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy with the help of me and Kate, the sad news was that Boone died, I didnt really care for Shannon but it is never easy to lose someone you loved. Some of us grieved and others just moved on, Michael and Jin were building a raft to get off the island but part of me felt like Michaels intentions were more about him and his son then anyone else. The next day the french woman who had captured Sayid a few days ago. She came and warned us that the others on this island were coming fr us, to take us, fear and panic set in and all Freya could think about was that she should have moved to the caves, maybe it would've been safer.

It had been a week since Michael, Sawyer, Walt and Jin left on the raft, some people thought they were going to find us help but others had doubts. I was standing with Locke, Jack, Hurly and Kate and we were all talking about the hatch that Locke and Boone had found, they wanted to open it to see what was in there, a part of me didnt want to do it because who the hell knew what was down there. We all finally decided we would open it using some dynamite that the others got from a really old ship that was in the middle of the jungle. We made our way towards the hatch and when Kate and Jack got the fuse all set up and lit Hurly went running after the fuse to stop it from going off but Jack stopped him and moved him to the ground. The next thing I knew there was a loud explosion and I had some ringing in my ears. Jack and Locke moved towards it and looked down, we needed to see what was down there and Kate offered to go down by rope but I quickly stepped up and volenteered.

"No Kate I'll do it, we don't know what is down there. I can climb out faster if there is any trouble." I said and saw Jack shake his head.

"No, no way, like you said we dont know what's down there." Jack said but I crossed my arms putting my foot down.

"I'm going, end of discussion." I said and walked towards Locke who tied the rope around my waist. I stood at the edge of the hatch and started to carefully go down as Locke held the rope.

"You got it?" Locke asked me

"Got it...Okay. Wait what do I say if I need to stop?" I asked realizing it was a stupid question.

"Stop" Locke said with a smile, Yep stupid question.

"Hmm okay let's go" I said and started to make my way down again.

As Locke is lowering mr down, one of the trees holding the harness breaks and Locke barely holds on.

"Freya, are you alright?!" I heard Locke yell down to me

"Yeah, I dropped the light! Maybe we should..." I was cut off when I felt Locke continue lowering me down. "Well, okay then. 1, 2, 3, 4," I stop when I see a light go on inside the hatch. "Stop!" I yelled and felt Locke stop the rope.

"What is it?!" He asks me.

"John, I think there's something down here!" As I said that a bright light turns on and I scream.

"Freya, are you alright?!" No answer. Locke struggles as something pulls at the other end of the cable. Locke falls back as Freya's weight is taken from the cable. The floodlight goes out.

"Freya! Freya! Freya!" Locke hollered but still no answer. Locke secures the rope around him and the tree it was previously on and lowers himself down. Shot of the rope hung over the side, then Locke stepping in the water at the bottom.

"Freya." He said but again no answer, as he moves forward his shoes are squeaking so he takes them off. He sees the logo and moves into what looks like living quarters. He hears Freya moaning, finding her on the ground.

"Freya" He said moving towards her

"John." Freya said trying to sit up

"Easy, easy, easy." Locke said helping her sit up.

"Behind you." Freya said just then we hear a gun sound and Locke turns to find an unknown man standing there with an assault rifle pointed at them.

"Are you him? Are you him?" The man asked pointing the gun at us.

"Yes. Yes I am." Locke said, Freya looked at him with a confused look but figured Locke was trying to not get them shot so he played along.

"I can't believe it. You're finally here." The stranger said with hope in his eyes.

"Well, here I am." Locke said slowly standing up.

"Who's she?" The man asked, Freya looked at him and couldnt help but think that even though this guy was probably bat shit crazy, he was kind of attractive.

"She's with me." Locke said putting himself between Freya and the gun.

"What did one snowman say to the other snowman?" The guy asked, oh yeah bat shit crazy.

Freya saw Locke had a confused look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man raised his gun up again, "Get rid of the knife. You're not him." Oh I see trick question Freya thought.

Locke discarded his knife, "We didn't come here to hurt you."

"Yeah, then why did you come?" The stranger asked

"We were in a plane crash." Freya said slowly standing up as well.

"Were you now? And when was that?" He asked looking at Freya.

"44 days ago." Locke informed the man

"44 days? Move." He said motioning us over to a different spot.

"How long have you been down here?" Locke asked.

"Shut it." He throws a rope to Freya, "Tie him up. Do it!"

"Wait. Wait, wait - you're tying up the wrong person." Locke said and Freya looked at him with a questionable look.

"How's that, brother?" the man asked.

"It's pointless to tie me up, I'm not dangerous. But her, she's a criminal" Locke said, over the time we spent on the Island I finally told everyone who was close to me about my past, and it wasnt a happy one.

"So, what does that make you then, brother?" The stranger asked and kept the gun on Locke.

"I'm a regional collections manager for a cardboard manufacturer - boxes primarily." Locke said making him sound like he was innocent.

"All right then, box man, tie her up." He gestured towards Freya, Locke reache for Freya and she pulls away angrily.

"Don't you dare touch me." Freya said, she was pissed but a small part of her knew why Locke was doing what he was doing, he knew about her past and that was one thing that would help them here.

"Hey! You be good girl, right?" The man said keeping the gun on Freya, Locke turns Freya around and starts tying her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"I'm doing what's best for all of us." Locke said slipping a knife in Freyas jeans.

"Alright, bring her here." The guy said and Locke moved Freya towards what looked like a storage room.

"Oh, hey, John, wait, hey. Wait!" Freya pleaded but Locke put her in the storage room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 3**

Freya struggles in the storage room to cut the ropes off her wrists. The room is filled with food supplies. she sees a vent, has an Apollo candy bar, and climbs up through it. As she is crawling to the vent she stops and listens to Locke and the hatch guy talk.

"The pilot said we had lost radio contact, but by then we were already a thousand miles off course. Any search teams would have given up weeks ago." Locke told him.

"So you were traveling from Sydney to Los Angeles?" The man asked

"Yes."

"So the world is still out there?" _What on earth did he mean by that?_ Freya thought to herself. This guy really was crazy.

"As far as I know. Could you tell me your name?" Locke asked him.

"My name? My name is Desmond." He said.

"Desmond, I'm John. You should know the gun is really unnecessary." Locke said.

"Yeah, so I should just hand it over to you then, should I? How many of you are there?" Desmond asked.

"43, but 4 sailed out this morning on a raft." Locke told him.

"A raft?" Desmond almost sounded amused by that.

"That simulated sunlight - is that because you never leave? Is there another way out?" Locke asked changing the subject.

"How many of your group have gotten sick?" Desmond asked him, Freya listened confused. Sick? what did he mean sick?

"Sick?" Locke asked confused.

"Sick, as in ill, as in dead!" Desmond sounded worried in his statement.

"Is that why it says quarantine on the inside of the hatch..." Locke started to ask but was cut off.

"Answer the question." Desmond said raising the gun a little.

"No one has. No one. No one is sick." Locke said just a beeping signal is heard. Locke saw Freya moving through the ventilation ducts.

"Get up." Desmond said moving Locke to the computer room, "Stand right there. Do you know how to use this, box man?"

"I haven't seen one of those in 20 years." Locke said looking fascinated by the computer.

"Do you know how to use it?!" Desmond asked Locke again.

"Yes."

"Sit!" Desmond pulled out a chair and sat Locke down. Locke looked up to see a number countdown move from 2:38 to 2:37 to 2:36.

"Listen carefully, type in exactly what I tell you understand - exactly, nothing else. 4, 8, 15... Did you hear that?" Desmond asked him.

"What?" Locke asked confused.

"What did you just put in? What number did you just put in?!" Desmond screamed.

"15"

"Right, 16, 23, 42. Now press execute." Desmond said and Locke looked at the button.

"What's going to happen?" Locke asked hesitating his actions.

"Just push it!" Desmond said nudging Locke with the gun.

Locke pushes the execute button, and the counter resets to 108:00. Just then they hear a voice calling for Locke and Freya.

"Freya! Locke!" The voice yelled.

"Who the hell is that?" Desmond asked

"That would be Jack." Locke told him.

Desmond pushed Locke through the hatch. He looks through the scope and sees Jack.

"Who is he?" Desmond asked looking back at Locke.

"His, uh, his name is Jack. He's our doctor."

"What is he doing here?" Desmond asked

"To be honest with you I'm a little surprised to see him." Jack didnt want to come down the hatch, he refused, but I guess they were gone to long so he got worried.

"Your doctor has a gun, brother." Desmond says and shoves Locke. "Move." [He turns on some music. "Make one sound and I'll shoot. Move."

Freya can see Jack in the computer room and calls out to him, but he can't hear her.

"I wouldn't do that, Jack." Locke said, Desmond was hiding behind the wall.

"Where's Freya? What the hell did you..." Jack started to ask but was cut off when a gun was pointed at Locke.

"Move and I kill him. Put the gun down." Desmond said

"Where's Freya?" Jack asked again not lowering his gun.

"Jack, it's okay." Locke reassured Jack.

"I said drop it." Desmond said again.

"Where's Freya?!" Jack asked with anger and frustration

"She's fine. Just put down the..." Locke said

"I'm not putting down anything!" Jack yelled just then Desmond fired his gun which hits near where Freya is, in the vent. She was quick enough to move out of the way.

"Do you want him to die? Put it down." Desmond told Jack.

"Is this what you were talking about Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here?" Jack asked Locke.

"Jack, calm down." Locke urged Jack

Desmond moved behind Locke , "Lower your gun or I'll blow his damned head off, brother!"

"You." jack looked at Desmond shocked, like he knew him. How could he know him?

Freya lowers herself from the vent into the gun vault. She grabs a shotgun, moves up behind Desmond, and hits Desmond in the back with it. He falls, discharging his weapon.

Jack moves to hold Desmond down, "Do not move."

"Now, don't..." Locke said to Jack

"Don't what?" Jack asked

"He's unarmed."

"He just had a gun pointed at your head!" Jack yelled looking at Locke

They look over and see the computer has been shot and is smoking.

"What did you do? What did you do? We're all going to die. We're all going to die" Desmond said trying to get up. "I have to fix it.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Jack asked looking at Locke

"Listen, if you do not let me up, we are going to die..." Desmond pleaded.

"Stop moving or I swear to God..."

"Look at the wall! You see that?! That's a timer! It's counting down! I've got to enter the code! I've got to push the button!"

"Or what?" Jack asked him

"Jack, you should let him up."

Jack turned back to Locke, "Don't tell me what to do!" He looked back at Desmond, "Or what? What's going to happen?"

Desmond looked up at Jack, "Do I know you?"

Jack looked to Freya, "You got him?" Freya nodded her head holding the shot gun at Desmond.

Jack lets Desmond up and Desmond runs to the computer to try and fix it.

"Bastard"

Locke stares at Jack

"What?" Jack asks Locke

"Nothing, Jack." he says.

Desmond is looking through his bookshelf for something.

"I don't think you need that, Freya," Locke said and looked at Desmond, "Whatever you're looking for, maybe I can help."

"Can you fix a computer? Desmond asks but Locke shrugs. "Then you can't help me, can you?"

Thats when Freya spoke up, "Sayid can fix a computer."

"Get him. Go and get Sayid." Locke urged her.

"Can you get back up that rope?" Jack asked her

"I won't have to, there's got to be a front door in this place." She said looking over at Desmond.

"Down the corridor to the left. Be persistent, the wheel sticks." He tells her and she heads out to go get Sayid. Desmond finds a jar of components. "Gotcha."

Desmond and Locke run back over to the computer. Freya opens the front door. Jack grabs the jar off the table where Desmond set it down and holds it hostage.

"Now, you're going to tell me what's going on." He said.

"Jack, we don't have time for..." Locke said

"We're taking a time out."

"Please, just let me..." Desmond tried to plead with jack but he didnt give up.

"Look, you want to get to work - you're going to tell me how you got here."

"It was 3 years ago. I was on a solo race around the world, and my boat crashed into the reef, and then Kelvin came."

"Kelvin?" Locke asked him.

"Kelvin - he comes running out of the jungle - hurry, hurry, come with me. He brings me down here. The first thing he does - because there's beeping already - he types in the code, he pushes the button, and it stops. What was all that about, I say. Just saving the world, he says."

"Saving the world?" Locke looked confused.

"His words, not mine. So I started pushing the button, too. And we saved the world together for awhile, and that was lovely. Then Kelvin died, and now here I am all alone. The end."

Jack hands over the jar and Desmond tries to fix the computer. Jack turns to Locke "Don't tell me you believe this. This is crazy. You think that makes sense - pushing a button? You're going to take his word for it?!"

"His word is all we have, Jack."

"You don't have to take my word for it. Watch the film." Desmond said not taking his eyes off fixing the computer.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"The bookcase - top shelf, behind "Turn of the Screw" - projector's in the pantry." Desmond told him. Locke and Jack get the film. It says "Orientation" on the side of the film canister.

Back at the beach Hurly was talking to Sayid when Freya comes running out of the jungle.

"Sayid!" She yelled.

"Uh, crap." Hurly said

"Sayid, we need your help." She told him, the look on both of their faces were mixed with worry and confusion.

Moments passed and Freya made her way back to the hatch with Sayid. Locke hears Freya's voice.]

"Jack! Jack!" She yelled entering the area where Locke was, "John?"

"Dude." Hurly says

"What is this place?" Sayid asked looking around.

Freya looked at Locke, "John, where's Jack?

He looked at her, "Jack's gone." He turned to Sayid "I need your help."

The timer shows 24:00. Freya is in the corridors looking for something.

"What does it look like?" She yelled asking Sayid

"It's a breaker box. There has to be one. Follow the conduit lines." He resonded

"Cool, okay, great. What's a conduit line?" Hurly asked.

Freya pointed and the ceiling, "Those tubes - follow those."

Hurley ends up finding a pantry, "Whoa!"

"Did you find it?" Freya asked him

"Uh, uh, depends on what you mean by it?" Hurley said looking nervous.

The timer is at 5:00. Locke looks at Sayid, "Can you fix it?"

"This man, whoever he was, replaced the motherboard. The power transformer is blown."

"Don't you need to know why?" Locke asked him

"All I need to know is that the timer is counting down to something, and that this computer needs to be repaired. I'm sure you'll tell me why once I've done so."

Freya finds the breaker and flips the switch. The lights come back on. "Found it!"

They hear the alarm sound and see the timer counting down past 4:00.

"Oh, what's that?" Hurley asked.

"Sayid!" Locke yelled.

"Working on it." He answered

"You have to..."

"I know what I have to do. Reconnected the processor, replaced the transformer." Sayid said and hits the computer's on switch and it turns on.

"It's on." Locke said moving to the computer.

"Okay, so what now?" Freya asked.

"There was a code. He made me enter it." Locke told her but he could seem to remember what it was.

"What code?" Hurley asked looked scared.

"Do you remember what it is?" Sayid asked him.

Locke started entering the code. "4, 8..."

"Wait a minute..." Hurly said but Locke kept going

"15, 16..."

"Dude, I'm serious, stop."

"Hugo, this is not the time or the place." Locke told him.

"Yeah, well, I think it is." Hurley said to Locke

"23..."

"What is this thing? You don't even know what it does! I mean we need..." Hurley tried again. Freya walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hurley what is it?" She asked and he looked at her.

"It's those numbers, their bad." He told her and she gave him a confused look.

"32..."

"You know what? Forget it, go ahead, do your thing." He said and just stood there.

"It's not 32. It's 42." Jack came said from the doorway "He just told me - Desmond. The last number's 42."

"You're sure?" Locke asked him

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Locke enters 42, and is about to press the execute button. Freya just stood there thinking about why this button was so important.

"You do it, Jack." Locke said taking his finger away from the Execute button

"What?"

"You have to do it." Locke persisted

"You do it yourself, John."

"No, you saw the film, Jack. This is a two person job, at least."

"This argument is irrelevant." Sayid said to both of them

Freya nodded her head, "He's right, it doesnt take one person to type the numbers and another to push the button."

"It's not real. Look, you want to push the button, you do it yourself." Jack told Locke

"If it's not real, then what are you doing here, Jack? Why did you come back? Why do you find it so hard to believe?!"

"Why do you find it so easy?!" Jack yelled at Locke

"It's never been easy!" Locke said

Another, more insistent alarm starts to sound and the timer shows 1:04. .

"Maybe you should just do it." Freya told Jack

"No. It's a button."

"I can't do this alone, Jack. I don't want to. It's a leap of faith, Jack." Locke said trying to convince him.

The timer shows 0:27. Jack goes to the computer and pushes the button. The timer shows 0:01 and then resets to 108:00. Locke sits down at the computer.

"I'll take the first shift." Locke said looking at the timer it had now switched to 107:00.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Freya's POV**

I dont even know how long we had all been trapped on this god forsakin island but a lot has happened since we found the hatch. Shannon, Anna Lucia and Libby were dead, Michael finally reunited with Walt and the Others let them go and sail away from the Island, and Jin and Sawyer had returned, and Sun was pregnant. Jack had assigned shifts to press the button but I didnt want anything to do with that thing after seeing how much it drove that Desmond guy nuts, he bailed after giving Jack the numbers. Just then I see everyone on the beach running toward shore, toward a boat, I got up and went over to the shore.

"Are we rescued?" Charlie asked behind me.

"Perhaps it's them." Sayid said

Just then Jack, Sayid, and Sawyer jumped in the water and swam out toward the boat while we all stayed on the beach I looked through a pair of binoculars.

"You see anything?" Charlie asked me.

"No. Nothing" I answered I watched as the guys got closer to the boat.

"Maybe it's a trap?" The brit said

"What do you mean a trap?" Hurley said looking at him

Jack, Sayid and Sawyer reach the boat and climb aboard.

After a few minutes Jack, Sawyer, and Sayid returned and I was with a group of people asking me questions.

"Okay, okay, just wait one second, okay. I'll be right back.' I told them and went to approch Jack, "Everybody needs to know what's going on, Jack. There's a boat..."

"Just tell them Desmond's back until I find out the rest, okay." Jack told me, and I couldnt believe what I was hearing. How was Desmond back? Why would he come back?

Jack walked away and approched Desmond who's sitting near a fire, drinking. I looked aver at them and Desmond turned his head to look at Jack but before he saw him Desmond looked over at me. I dont know why but I gave him a small smile and walked away.

The next day I woke up, got dressed and headed towards the little food set up we had and grabbed a protein bar. I walked over to the part of the beach that I always sat at when I needed to be alone and sat down.

"Mind if I join ya?" I heard someone ask from behind me, I turned my head and saw Desmond standing there.

"Oh Umm..sure, pull up some sand." I told him as I took my shoes and socks off putting my feet in the sand.

Desmond sat down next to me and I pulled my knees to my chest.

"Something on your mind lass?" He asked me crossing his legs and resting his arms on his knees.

I looked at him then looked back at the ocean, "Just taking a moment before I head back to camp and get bombarded with questions."

"What kind of questions?" I looked at him and smirked a little.

"Well look at that its not even 8am and I already have my third question of the day." I said with a laugh and Desmond laughed a little too.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's fine," I looked back at the ocean, "People keeping asking me why your back, How far did you make it, stuff like that."

I heard him chuckle, "Believe me it wasnt my intention to come back. All I remember was being happy that I had finally left this island and was going to find my way home, last thing I remember was drinking a bottle of cheap whiskey I had on the boat then waking up hearing Jack and them." he said uncrossing his knees.

I leaned back on my hands, "i'm sorry you winded up back, especially after being here for three years. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" I asked him, why would I ask him that?

Desmond looked at me and smiled, "Now look who's asking questions." He said and nudged me a little, " And no, no I dont have anyone waiting for me back home. I was never able to find someone, I was to busy trying to make a life for myself."

I dont know what happened but I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me, "Still, I'm sorry your back here." He gave me a smile and I pulled my hand off his shoulder, "So were you able to get what you needed to make a tent for yourself?"

He shook his head, "No, I spent three years underground, I slept under the stars last night."

I laughed, "I get that but what if it rains?"

"Then thats just another thing I'll enjoy after being in that hatch." He said looking up at the sky.

I stood up shaking my head, "Get up you crazy Scottish person we are gonna go get you what you need to build a tent, and I will make sure you can still see the stars."

He looked up at me and laughed but got up anyways, we headed over to camp and got water and my make shift tools I used in the jungle and headed out. As we were walking through the jungle we talked a little more about each other, he asked how I knew he was scottish, I had spent the summer after I graduated college before starting my residency traveling Europe.

"So when you and Locke first came to the hatch he told me you were a criminal. What did he mean by that?" Desmond asked me as we gathered some palm tree banches that fell and put them in a pile.

I stopped and took a drink of water, "Back in my senior year of high school I was a bit of a rebel. I went to parties that the so called stoners would have, skipped class, got suspended at least 5 times, and always started fights." I told him and he put his hands on his hips and looked at me. He was wearing a blue button up shirt that he hadn't buttoned all the way and boy was that distracting but I worked really hard on ignoring it, "Well one night I was hanging out with some other people who I thought werent that bad, we drove around and eventually got bored so we stopped at this gas station, I was sitting in back with a guy who I wasnt dating but we were fooling around. Anyways I went in to use the bathroom and as I was washing up I hear shouting and then a gunshot go off. I ran out of the bathroom and saw the guy I was with holding a gun and standing above the cashier who was laying on the floor dead." I paused and looked Desmond who just looked at me and I continued, "I started shouting at him asking what he did,he just grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and to the car and we left. Basically after all that happened I was arrested because I was seen on the security tape and was an accessory to a robbery and murder. I spent 10 days in jail until I was finally asked to give up the people involved in the robbery, which I did and my sentence was shortened and I was free after that. After all that happened I turned my life around and finished school, had to take a a lot of summer classes, got accepted to a college in San Diego then went to Austrailla for medical school and finished up my residency. Now here I am trapped on an island." I put my head down feeling ashamed of my past.

"That's quite an interesting story there lass," Desmond said and continued pilling up the branches, "Dont ever feel like you should be ashamed of that. You turned your bad decisions into good ones, I wish I could have done something like that."

I looked at him with a questionable look, "What do you mean?"

"Story for another time. Now what else do we need?" He said walking over to me, I turned and pointed at the tree next to me.

"We need some strong branches from up there." I said heading to the tree with Desmond right behind me.

"You're not gonna climb up there are you?" He asked standing next to me.

"Of course I am, I did it when I had to get the ones to build mine, but if you wouldnt mind giving me a boost it would make it easier." He looked at me and after a short pause he folded his fingers together and held them down so i could put my foot in, as I did I used my hand that wasnt holding the lower branch and put it on his shoulder and pushed up, when I reached the branch above me I felt Desmonds hands quickly go to my hips lifting me up further, the sudden touch from him there sent tingles down my side but I focused on getting up and not on the good looking scottish man's hands on me. I climbed up a little further and propped myself on one branch and started sawing on the others near me.

Finally I got enough to set up his tent and I started to climb down, misjudging the distance from the tree to the ground I slipped and started to fall and as I did I felt Desmond grab me but it wasnt quick enough and we both fell to the ground. I landed on top of him with my back on his chest, after we stopped laughing and me apologizing we got up and brushed ourselves off. He told me with a smirk it was fine and we making our way back to the beach. Suddenly we stopped and heard a noise that makes my blood turn cold.

There was smashing sounds and a chicka chicka sound coming from the distance, we all feared whatever that was and tried our hardest to avoid it.

"What the hell is that?" Desmond asked looking around.

"Something we don't want to run into," I said as it got closer, I was looking around for a place to hide and saw a hollow tree that the monster never seemed to go near, "Come on over here" I told him leading him to the tree.

We got inside as we heard it getting closer to us, me and Desmond were so close to each other I could feel his breath on my hair. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest, not just because I was scared of the monster but because I was trapped inside a tree being pressed against a man who's good looks were enough to make me melt.

We finally heard the monster pass and gave it a few more minutes then climbed out. Desmnd went first and hld his hand out for me to grab.

"What on earth was that?" He asked

"I honestly dont know, we met a french woman who told us it was some sort of security system for the island, all we know is that it's black smoke and you dont want it to get you." I said sounding crazy, he just nodded his head and went back towards our pile of stuff.

"Well then no use hanging around here, what do you say we head back." He said grabbing an arm load of stuff, I nodded and grabbed the rest. After we got back to the beach we talked about where he wanted to set up and to my suprise he wanted to set his up next to mine.

After about a half hour we were done, I helped make him a canopy type tent so when it was nice out he could keep the flap open and if it rained he could pull it down and tie it inside his tent. He was pretty impressed with it and told me thanks.

The next few days I walked around camp doing my normal routine, doing laundry, helping Jack out, but I added a new thing to my routine and that was talking to Desmond and hanging out with him. We went on walks down the beach and got to know each other, I found out that he was turned down and humiliated by a rich rich and powerful man named Charles Widmore when Desmond went in for a job.

I couldnt help but grow more and more attracted to him, which was strange to me because I never felt like this before, but he woke something up inside me that I never thought was possible. I was crazy though because there was no way he would ever feel it too.

As the days past I knew something was starting to bother him but I didnt press him to tell me, if he wanted to he will, its his choice.

One morning I woke up and thats when everything changed, Locke was in the hatch and i didnt know what was going on with Jack. Suddenly I saw Desmond walk over to me,

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me, I nodded my head and followed him into the jungle.

We stopped after a while and he kept his back to me, "Hey what's wrong?" I asked him.

He turned to face me and got closer to me, "I have to do something important, and I want...no I need to do something else before I go."

I looked at him confused, "What do yo-" I was cut off as I felt his lips press against mine, I tensed at first from the shock but started to relax and before I knew it I was kissing him back. He put one hand on the back of my head and another on my back pulling me closer. Could this mean what I think it means? Was he feeling what I felt? What felt like forever was only a few minutes and he pulled away. Sunddenly I missed the contact and wanted more.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to do that before I left." He told me and started to make his way further into the jungle.

"What do you mean? Leave where?." I asked but he didnt answer and kept walking, "Desmond? Desmond!" Nothing he was gone, I was a mess of pissed off, worried, and sad. We had finally kissed and it was amazing and now all of a sudden he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Short Desmond POV...**

I crashed their plane, it was all my fault was the reason they were trapped here, I was the reason Freya is here. Freya, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, someone who I never thought I would ever fall for, let alone get. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and the kind of girl I would pine over, then I remembered that kiss, the kiss was something I wanted to do since we were trapped in that tree, her lips were soft and melted so perfectly into mine. She kissed me back, I never thought it would happen, I was waiting for her to pull away and run but she didnt. Everything in me wanted to turn around and go back to her but I had to do this. For her.

I put the key into the failsafe device for the hatch, I was about to turn it but once last thought went through my mind and I had to say it.

"I love you Freya." and I turned the key and it ended.

 **Freya's POV...**

I was sitting in my tent just staring at Desmond's empty one, part of her hoping he would walk back out of the jungle and go into it. Next thing she knew Claire was walking over with Aaron in her arms.

"Hey Freya you okay?" She asked me I looked up at her.

"I'm fine" I lied, she sat down next to me.

"I think I've known you long enough to reconize your lying face." She told me, I looked at her again.

"It's Desmond, he asked to speak to me earlier and after we went into the jungle he told me he had to do something important but before he did he needed to do something else. He kissed me." I looked down at the ground.

"Finally!" Claire exlaimed, "I have been waiting for you two to finally get together."

"Thats the thing though, I have this gut wrenching feeling that this was going to be the last time I see him." I told her, I felt it ever since he walked away in the jungle.

"You can't think like that, you'll see him again, and you two can kiss more." She said with a grin. I knew she was just trying to cheer me up but I knew what I felt.

Just then there was a bright light and a loud ringing sound, Claire held Aaron to her covering his ears as I covered mine, next thing we knew it was all over. Claire and I looked at each other and she stood up, as she did I saw something falling from the sky heading right for her.

"Claire look out!" I yelled running to her and moving her out of the way when a metal door landed in the ground.

I made sure her and Aaron were okay then walked over to the door, I looked at the side of it and felt my heart drop. On the side of the door was a word I reconized, quarantine.

I knew it, I knew that when Desmond kissed me it was him saying goodbye. I felt my legs give and I fell to my knees. I lost him, I lost the man I had started to love.

 **Desmonds POV...**

I woke up not knowing where I was, last I remember I turned the fail safe key. I started to get my barings, I sat up and noticed I was on the island, how can I be on the island? I also noticed I was naked, I got up and started running. I stopped at one point and heard a noise like someone else was here and he heard a voice.

"Bear? Is that you? Who's there?" I heard Hurley.

"You alone, brother?" I asked him, trying to keep myself hidden.

"Uh, yeah." he responded

I come into view and Hurley looks at me. "Whoa! Dude! I'm not alone."

"Beach camp's right over there. Can you get me some clothes?" I asked him. I really didnt feel like walking back to camp like this.

"What happened to yours?" He asked me

"I woke up in the jungle like this." I dont remember anything after turning the key.

'So, like, the hatch blew off your underwear?" He asked and now I was starting to get a little frustrated. I just wanted my damn clothes, I walked closer to him.

"Fine, you want to discuss this in great detail right now?! Let's do it." I said to him.

"No, no, that's okay. I've got something in here. I see him reach into his backpack and pulls out a shirt, "How do you feel about tie-dye?" He asked handing me the shirt. I held it up to myself and realize it is much too large for me but what other chice did I have right now.

 **Freya's POV...**

I was walking around the beach and as I was nearing camp I had seen Hurley walk into the, I was gonna ask him what was up but he disappeared before I could say anything figured he got asked to look for the bear that John and Charlie were looking for, so I shrugged it off and headed towards my tent to grab my clothes to go wash them. As I was heading over to the laundry area I saw Hurley come back out of the jungle and I dropped the basket when I saw who it was, I saw Desmond walking out with Hurley wearing one of Hurley's tie dyed shirts.

"Desmond." I said with a breath, he turned and looked at me and walked over.

"Freya." he said but I didnt know what to do I was pissed so the only thing I could think of was to slap him and I grabbed my basket walking away.

Later on as I was hanging up my wet clothes I see Desmond walk up to me, I ignored him and continued.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" He asked me and I looked to see that one of the other survivors was not to far from us doing her clothes as well.

"About what? About how you have something important to do, kiss me then leave and I dont see you for days thinking your dead after I saw the door to the hatch fall from the sky and almost kill Claire and Aaron if I hadnt pushed them out of the way? Oh wait we did that already." I said bitterly, I glanced to see the hurt on his face.

"Please Freya, just give me 10 minutes." He pleaded, I sighed and hung the last shirt on the line.

"You have 5 minutes, lets go." I said walking towards the jungle with Desmod following me.

We stopped at a part by some trees where we couldnt see the beach, "Five minutes, go" I told him facing him with my arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I left like that, John wanted to stop Eko from pushing the button after what they found out at the pearl station. Just then John tells me there's a log from every single time the button gets pushed and I asked him when your plane crashed, it was the same day that I had killed Kelvin, I barely made it back to the hatch and I saw the clock had turned to hyroglyphs and the place started to shake. I found out I was the one who crashed your plane, all because I was late at pressing the button, Joh broke the computer when I went to enter the numbers in so I went to the built in fail safe and turned the key, thats when the hatch blew up. I never thought I was going to have to use it let alone survive, but I did and now here I am standing in front of you." He told me and I couldnt believe what I was hearing, he walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "I hated the how everything went down, I wanted to just see what happened if that button didnt get pushed and come right back here to you." he moved his hands to my face and I blinked away tears that started to form in my eyes, "I love you Freya, and thinking I would never see you again was worse then the detonation itself."

I looked at him shocked, did he just say what I thought he said? I felt my heart beat against my chest, I never, ever in my life thought I would find a man who would make me feel like this. I put my hand on his face.

"I'm sorry I acted like a bitch, I was hurt and thought I had lost you, and after you kissed me I wanted to see you again, do it again. Then after I was the hatch door I ran as fast as I could to where the hatch was and nothing was there, I fell to the ground crying because I lost you, I lost you and I never got to tell you." I leaned my head up and kissed him, "I love you too Desmond."

He smiled and pulled my face to his again and kissed me deeply and passionately, before I knew it I was backed against a tree and his hand was in my hair pulling my face as close as it could go to him. I gasped at the sudden act and put my hand in his hair as well and I felt his tongue run along my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him access, I moaned as I felt them connect, which he seemed to like it too because he grabed my leg and lifted it up wrapping it around his waist. I felt him press the buldge in his pants against me and I gasped again, he gripped my thigh that was wrapped around him and move his mouth from mine and down my jaw to my neck kissing and nibbling at my skin and god it felt so good. I put my head back and I couldnt stop the moan that escaped from my mouth.

I put my hands on his chest grabbing at the material, _Why does he have to wear his damn shirt like this?_ I thought as I ran my fingers down the exposed part of his chest, I heard him growl against my neck and tightened his grip in my hair. I was about to start unbuttoning his shirt more but we both stopped when we heard a twig snap from behind us. we broke apart and collected ourselves, I looked up to see that it was Charlie.

"Oh sorry I was just heading to get more water. Didnt mean to interupt." He said smirking at the two of us. Desmond was stilling facing me due to the situation he had going on down below, I looked at Charlie with a smile.

"It's ok Charlie, we were just leaving." I said trying to hide my embarassment and Desmond looked at me with a smirk. Charlie walked away and when he had disappeared Desmond wraped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Tonight I want you to meet me down the shore at my boat." He told me kissing me again.

I pulled back, "Wait I thought Sun, Jin and Sayid took your boat."

He laughed, "They did and it was almost taken but lucky they got it back. Meet me there around 6, I have a surprised planned."

I smiled and kissed him again not wanting to pull away but I reluctantly did, "Just so you know I hate surprises."

He put his forehead against mine, "You'll like this one." He said giving me one last kiss then grabbed my hand and led us back to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 6**

Later that night I was starting to make my way through the camp down the shore and I glanced over at Claire and Charlie, they both looked at me with a smile and I stuck my tongue out at them which made them laugh. I knew Charlie catching me and Desmond out in the jungle was gonna bite me in the ass, I had reached Desmonds boat and saw him turn around and got off it coming to me. Before I knew it he pulled me into a kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away.

"Close your eyes," He whispered, I looked at him confused but did what he said. He grabbed my hand and put an arm around my waist leading me towards the boat. Once I felt like I was on he moved me a little forward a little more then stopped me, I felt him stand behind me with his hands on my waist.

"Okay open your eyes." He whispered in my ear, I opened them and saw an area on the boat set up with a blanket, food, and lanterns.

"Desmond." I said snuggling my back into his chest, "What is this?"

"It's a date, a least the best I can do with one, I figured out here no one would bother us and we could just be together." He told me tightening his arms around me.

I turned in his arms and faced him, "I love it, and I love you." I kissed him softly and he lead me to the blanket, we sat down and ate our food. Talking and laughing like how we used to, after we were done Desmond stood up and took my hand leading me below deck. I walked around the boat looking at all the pictures he had in there, I looked at one and saw him in a cloak, he was a little different then he is now, his hair was shorter and he had an arm wrapped around the shoulder of another guy. He came up beside me.

"That was when I became a monk." He told me and I laughed a little.

"You were a monk? I find that hard to believe." I turned to look at him, and he smiled.

"Yeah it was a time when I felt like it was the only option I had." He told me, He went through his life trying to prove himself to people who gave him doubt. i put my arms around his neck and moved him closer to me, he put his hands on my hips.

"You know you never have to prove yourself to me right? I would love you no matter where life takes us, even if we are living in a cardboard box somewhere." I told him, it was true, I would go with him anywhere as long as we were together. he pressed his lips to mine kissing me passionately. Something primal had taken over him he pulled me away from the table I was leaning against and lifted me up to set me on top of it and moved between my legs. My hands moved quickly to unbutton his shirt, " Do you have any idea what this shirt does to me when you leave it unbuttoned like this?" I said pulling away form his mouth but not before biting his bottom lip lightly.

He smiled and put his hand in my hair, "Maybe I do it for a reason, myabe I want you to see what is yours." He kissed me again and put his tongue in my mouth and played with mine. He put his hands under my shirt pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor. My hands caressed his chest and he removed my bra hastily and let his eyes roam over my breasts. His hands wandered over my body, taking in every inch of my skin. He moved his hands up and down my back as he pressed my body into his. I hadn't been with anyone like this before i ended up here it never felt as right as it did at this moment. I was scared, but excited I was ready to be with him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, there was something in his eyes that I had never seen before. He had a hunger, a desire that I felt as well. He lifted me off the table and we moved hastily to the bed, tripping over articles of clothing that now littered the floor I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his hips. The world outside of this boat, this moment, ceased to exist. We crashed onto the bed together, he traced his tongue over my collarbone and down my front. I let out gasp as I felt his tongue circle my hard, pink nipple. He took my breast into his mouth and bit down slightly as he sucked. Desmond kept his eyes focused on mine, making sure he was pleasing me. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs, pulling my underwear along with them. He stopped what he was doing and sat back on the bed and looked at my body. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled it hard in my fingers. He moved his body until he was hovering over me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, looking into my eyes, "We don't have to."

I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his, he kissed me deeply as he positioned himself between my legs. I felt his arms shaking as if he was suddenly unsure if this was really happening. He lifted my head and cradled it into his arm. I felt his hand slowly trace up and down my inner thigh, he sucked at my neck and seemed to enjoy it as I let out a soft moan.

His fingers found my moist center and he softly pressed down onto my clit. I gasped and kissed him furiously. He circled it and noticed that I was growing wetter. He brought his arm up and held himself up above me. He looked deep into my eyes, ready to stop if there was any hint of hesitation.

Our tongues melded together passionately. I wasn't going to turn back now, the heat between us was like an untamed fire. I shot my head back head as I felt him push slowly into me. I released a small yelp as he entered me, not realizing how big he was. He quickly pulled out, afraid that he had hurt me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked me

"No it's okay. Don't stop." I assured him. He moved back in between my legs and entered me again, even slower, I allowed my muscles to relax.

Desmond looked into my eyes as he slowly began moving himself in and out. I had never experienced sex that felt this way: natural, wanted, real. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist as our bodies rocked together. I moved my hips to match his pace. I had never been filled so well by a man and my moans grew louder as he repeatedly hit my g spot with each thrust. I bit my lip trying to hold back my orgasm, I was determined to finish with him. I was growing wetter with each push, my hands wrapped around his waist as I pushed him deeper inside me. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head close to my lips. My pleasure made it difficult to form a sentence, "Faster….Harder…" I managed to whisper. He pumped into me harder and rapidly. The entire bed was now shaking, he bit his lip hard enough to bring blood to keep himself from finishing, my back arched as my orgasm sent waves through my body and my moans turned to screams of pleasure. I felt him not able to hold back anymore and his body bucked as he came. He grunted loudly as I felt his body convulse. He collapsed on top of me, feeling each pump as he spilled himself inside of me.

He rolled off of me and we both tried to catch our breath, I turned over to look at him and he looked at me. He put his hand on my face before kissing me on my lips, I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the blanket over us.

"Well Mr. Hume I believe this is the best surprise I ever had." I told him looking at him, he tipped his head down and kissed me again. God I loved these lips, I loved them on mine. I pulled away resting my head on his chest, "Is it bad that I dont want to leave this boat?" I said with a laugh.

I felt Desmond laugh as well and pull me tight into him, "I know what you mean, being here is like our own world, no one back at camp coming to bug you, not having to worry about the Others, just being here with you makes it all just go away." I snuggled up to his chest and listened to his heart beat, Can I tell you something and you have to promise not to think I sound crazy?" I looked at him and nodded.

"After I turned the failsafe key I cant explain it but I woke up in the past, I was painting my flat and I must have fell. When I came to I felt like I was trying to remember something but couldnt seem to find it. Anyways later that night after getting turned down by Charles Widmore I went with my mate to a bar in town, while we were there I noticed this git trying to flirt with a couple girls who ended up bing tourists. I walked over to them and told him to leave them alone, he got in my face and told me to mind my own bloody business, I punched him but when he hit me back I fell to the ground, he laughed and walked away, the one girl knelt down next to me and asked if I was alright. She helped me clean up my face and I never saw her again." He put his hand on my face. "I saw you Freya." I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Des?" I asked him.

"Think about it. You told me you traveled Europe, think" He said to me.

I layed there and thought back, I did remember going to a bar there with my friend who I traveled with, just then it hit me. I remember this macho guy trying to hit on us and someone telling him to knock it off, I remember helping the guy when the douche bag punched him. Then I saw it, I saw Desmonds face. I looked at him with shock, "How? How is that possible?" I asked

"When I traveled back I found that day and I saw you it all clicked, I remembered you and I remembered this island and ever since I woke up in the jungle I noticed something was different with me, I have flashes, visions I guess you would say." He paused and shifted his body to lay on his back. I looked at him, "I know you think its crazy but-"

"No, no I dont. I believe you Desmond, you dont sound crazy at all." I cut him off, he put his hand on my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"What do you think will happen if we get rescued?" I asked him.

"When we get rescued, I will follow you where ever you go." He said running his hand up and down my arm. I turned and propped myself up on my elbow.

"Same goes for you, I'll follow you anywhere, always and forever." I said and started to kiss him, the kiss got more passionate and I moved my body to straddle his. His hands grabbed my hips and I felt his member wake up again.

The next morning I woke up with Desmond's arms around me like he didnt want to let me go. I moved my face towards him and lightly kissed him on the lips, then I brushed my lips against his, suddenly I felt him press his lips against mine kissing me back roughly. I giggled as he rolled himself on top of me, "Morning." I said and he pulled away from my neck.

"Mornin love." He said, "How did you sleep?"

I moved my hand and got some hair out of his face, "Better then I have in weeks" I went up and kissed him again but he pulled back, I pouted and he smiled.

"If we stay in this bed any longer we are never going to get up," He told me.

"You say that like its a bad thing." I said with a smile and grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. The kiss deepened, and he moved his hands up my hips and into my hair tangling his fingers in it, he started to lean up pulling me with him, but it was all a trick because as soon as he was upp he pulled away and got off the bed. I gave him a shocked look and smiled.

"It's not a bad thing, but we got stuff to do today." He said putting on his clothes, reluctently I got up and started to put mine on. After I had just pulled my tank top over my head I felt Desmonds arms around me and he kissed my neck.

"I love you." he said in my ear, I turned my head to look at him.

"I Love you too" I said and gave him one last kiss before exiting the boat.

As we walked back to the beach holding hands and laughing Desmond suddenly stopped and i saw in his eyes he was drifting off.

"Desmond? Are you okay? Desmond?" I said but got know answer, suddenly he looked at me.

"I need to build a lightening rob," He said, I squinted my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, he told me about what he saw and we headed over to the camp and I told Desmond I was going to change my clothes, I saw him head over to Claire's tent then Charlie came over. After a bit Desmond came back to my tent.

"What was that about?" I asked him, and he looked at Claires tent then back at me.

"I need to build a lightening rod." He said, I didnt say anything lse I just nodded my head. We walked over to where Paulo was playing golf

"Don't mind me, brother. I'm just going to take one of your clubs. Hurley said it would be alright." He told Paulo who looked over at me then back at Desmond

"Hurley, huh? Does this mean you're off to save the day?" Paulo asked.

"So, uh, I can take one of these?" Desmond said ignoring the question.

"Take the five iron; I never use it. That way when you die in the jungle, doing whatever you're doing, I don't have to go looking for it." I shook my head at Paulos comment.

"Thanks, mate." He said and turns to leave but he watches Paulo take a shot. "You know, you might want to square your shoulders a bit more."

"You play golf?" Paulo asked.

"I'm Scottish. Cheers." Desmond said walking back towards me and we walked away. Later Desmond had finished putting up the lightening rod and I was over at the food center with Hurley cutting up some fruit. Desmond walks over and sits on the table, I finished cutting up my fruit and walked over standing by Desmond who was focused looking at Claires tent.

"Is that - art?" Hurley asked him

"Nope. Just an experiment."

"Okay. You want some fruit salad?" Hurley offered

"Thanks, I'm not hungry." Hurley starts walking out from under the shelter, "You might want to wait a minute."

"Why's that?" as soon as torm causes a sudden downpour. I see Claire getting Aaron out of his crib, and Charlie putting his arms around them. There's a lightning strike which hits Desmond's tower.

I see Charlie look over at us wondering what it was that just happened.

The next day Eko had wandered off after being hurt by the smoke monster and me, Lock, Sayid and Desmond were sitting on some logs. Desmond was eating an apple with a knife.

"I think I know how to find Jack, Kate and Sawyer." Locke said to us.

"Can I ask why he's being included in the conversation?" Sayid said looking at Desmond.

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?" He said and I laugh and nudged him, he looked at me with a smile and nudged me back.

"Tell him what you told me." Locke said to Desmond.

"The computer in the hatch wasn't only for pushing the button. I'm pretty sure... it could be used to communicate with other stations." He said, he had told me his before and to me it made sense.

"This is fascinating. But you just told me the hatch exploded." Sayid told Locke

"One of them did."

"You want to try and communicate with the others."

"Yup." Locke said as Hurley and Charlie walk up.

"No luck, dudes. We looked everywhere. Eko's gone." Hurley told us.

"There's no trail." Charlie said, no of us knew how to track except Kate and Locke.

"Not that we, like, know what a trail looks like." Hurley said.

"When you pulled him out of the tent, did he say anything?" Locke asked them.

"Nothing coherent. Just mumbling 'My brother, my brother.'" Charlie informed us, whenever I checked on Eko he was unconsious and was mumbling a lot of random things.

I looked over at Locke and saw the light bulb go off in his head, "Sayid, pack your gear. We're going to that computer."

"Wait! What about Eko?" Charlie asked

"We'll catch up to him. We're all going to the same place." Locke said heading back towards camp.

As I was in mine and Desmond's tent, we decided to combined ours together, he came in as I was packing my gear,"What do you think you're doing?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I'm gearing up to go look for Eko, why?" I looked back at my bag grabbing any medical things I would need. He came up to me and turned me to face him.

"It's dangerous what if something happens to you?" He said cupping my face.

I put my hands on his sides, "What if you guys need me? It's a long distance from here to camp. Plus that Nikki chick and Paulo are going, plus I'm not leaving your side ever again remember?" I leaned up and kissed him and turned away to grab my pack, "Come on lets go." I walked past him and he followed me, as I stood with Sayid and the others Desmond walked over to Locke and they both came back over and we headed out.

After we found Eko and the other Dharma station which Locke said showed a camera feed of a man with an eye patch who covered up the lens. Eko was having hallucinations and ran off calling for his brother and Locke went after him. Next thing we knew me, Desmond, Nikki, Paulo and Sayid ran up and saw Locke on the ground next to Eko, I ran over and knelt down next to him asking Locke what happened, he said it was the smoke monster. Suddenly Eko whispers something to Locke then I see that he's no longer breathing, I checked his pulse and looked at Locke shaking my head, he was dead.

"What did he say John?" Sayid asked

Locke looked at Sayid, "He said 'We're next'"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 7**

Desmond covers up Eko's deceased body with a sheet. Locke picks up Eko's cross and looks at it, then takes it in his hand.

"What happened to him?" Nikki asked.

"Must have been an animal. Maybe one of the bears." Locke said

"Are we gonna carry him back?" She asked.

"No. We're gonna bury him here."

"Are we?" Desmond asked coming to stand next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"The people back in camp... there's just been a few too many funerals lately. Nobody needs to see him like this. I'll slip back to the beach and get a couple of shovels." Locke said gathering up his gear.

"I'll come with you." Sayid told him

"No I'll be back in an hour." Locke said brushing Sayid off.

"It's not safe to go alone, John!" Sayid raised his voice.

"I appreciate your concern." Locke said starting to walk away Sayid picks up his bag and starts following him without asking.

As they left Desmond turned to look at me, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "Locke was right, we've had to many funerals lately. When is it going to stop?" I looked down and Desmond pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

"I don't know love." He said, just then Nikki walked to us.

"So...are you guys like a thing?" She asked, I turned and looked at her then looked at Desmond shaking my head I walked over to Eko's body. Kneeling down I grabbed his hand that was sticking out of the sheet.

"May you and your brother finally see each other again Eko." I kissed his hand and put it under the sheet and tears rolled down my face.

Locke is talking over Eko's grave, with me, Desmond, Sayid, Nikki and Paulo standing in a circle, with our heads bowed and Desmond holding my hand.

"When the hatch exploded, your prayer stick fell out of a tree right on top of me. So, Sayid and I came out to get it, because it didn't seem right to bury you without it. I'd like to think you died for a reason, Mr. Eko. I just hope that it's not too long before we find out what the heck it might be." Locke said kneeling down we were silent. Locke bends down with stick and starts banging it into the earth over the grave.

"Rest in peace, Mr. Eko. Thank you for helping me find my..." Locke stooped and I saw him look at Eko's stick reading something on there.

After our small funeral we headed back to the beach, Nikki and Paulo left to go to their tent and Desmond went to go get Charlie and Hurley. I was standing there with Locke and Sayid when He came back with them, "What happened?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Eko is dead." Locke told him.

"We found his body in the jungle, we buried him" Sayid said looking at the both of them.

"How did he die?" Charlie asked.

"The island killed him." Locke said, I dont know what this man is on because he is always going on about the Island talking to him.

"What do you mean "the island killed him?" Charlie asked but Locke doesn't respond, "What do you mean "the island killed him?"

"You know what it means. With one doctor gone, the camp's on edge enough without people having to worry about what's out here in the jungle. They're going to look to you two to see how to react." Locke said

"So when I tell everyone what happened I need you to help keep things calm." Locke continued.

"Dude, you okay? Hey guys, what's wrong with Desmond?" I hear Hurley ask Desmond suddenly he takes off running and we all follow him to the beach. He dives in the water and starts swimming.

"What is he doing?" I asked watching him swimming further out into the water.

"There's someone else out there." Locke pointed out and I looked out to see someone floating in the water. Just then Sun walks up carrying Aaron, approaching us to see what's going on.

"Where's Claire?" Charlie asked her.

"She just went for a walk. I offered to watch the baby." Sun said looking out at the water.

Charlie runs toward the shore. Desmond reaches Claire and brings her back to shore.

"Claire!" Me and Charlie yelled at the same time.

"I've got her." Desmond said laying her down, I knelt by her head feeling for a pulse, I got a faint one.

"Is she okay? Claire! What happened?!" Charlie said panicing

"Just stay back give me some room!" Desmond urged Charlie.

"Claire." Charlie said trying to help her again but desmond put his hand up.

"Get back, Charlie I know what I'm doing." He said leaning in to listen for her breathing.

"Is she breathing? She's not breathing." Charlie said.

Desmond started to perform CPR.

"You want me to help you?" Charlie asked but Desmond ignored him continuing.

"Come on; come on." Desmond said giving her chest compressions.

"Claire? Claire." Charlie said again.

Claire coughs up water and regains consciousness, "Claire!" Charlie yelled

I lifted Claires head up, "There you go cough it up, good" I said rubbing her back as Desmond held her face.

"Are you alright? Come on you're okay. Let's get you back to the tent." He said lefting her up.

"Charlie's here!" Charlie went to help but Desmond gently pushed Charlie back

"It's alright, Charlie." He said to him then looked at me, "Alright, let's get her back to her tent." I got up and started to follow him.

"Is she okay? Let me help." Charlie said and I felt bad but I knew why Desmond was doing what he was doing.

"I got it, Charlie." Desmond told him.

"Hey, I'll take her." Charlie said but once again Desmond ignored him and carried her back toward her tent.

"Where are you going? Hey, how did you know? How did you know she was drowning?!" I heard Charlie shout from behind us but we kept walking. We made it to her tent and Desmond lai her down on her bed and I got down beside her.

"Claire? Are you okay sweetie?" I asked, she looked weak but turned her head and looked at me. No words came out but she nodded her head, "Okay, get some rest I'll come check on you later." I told her and she nodded again, I stood up and looked at Desmond. We walked out of her tent and I pulled the strings and shut the flaps. I grabbed Desmonds hand and led him back to our tent, once we were inside I pulled the strings to our flaps and tied thm down at the bottom so they wouldn't blow open. I turned around and saw Desmond taking off his pants getting out of his wet clothes. I stood there watching him, we may have had a stressful couple of days but damn looking at him made it all better.

He turned to face me and smiled, "See something you like love?" He asked me. I moved over to his and wrapped my arms aroung his neck.

"Just my sexy scottish man getting undressed," I said and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I tangled my fingers in his hair and lightly bit his bottom lip. I heard him groan and when he went to open his mouth I pushed my tongue inside and found his, as our tongues battled for dominance he moved me onto our bed area and layed me down only breaking the kiss to move himself above me. I moved my leg up so it was resting on the side of his waist, he ran his hand up under my shirt and found his way to my breast lightly squeezing it, I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile into the kiss. I moved my hands and ran them down his chest and he growled in my mouth when I traced my nails along it. His hand that was on my breast moved out from under my shirt and to my waist lifting me up slightly taking my shirt off and throwing it to the floor like it offended him.

I put my fingers in his hair and he unbottomed my shorts sliding them down taking my underwear with them, he moved his hand to my other thigh and moved it up to wrap my leg around his arm. He moved his lips down and kissed my neck biting it slightly and I had to bite back a moan, "Stop teasing me Desmond." I told him and heard him chuckle against my throat.

"I just love the taste of your skin," He said then brought his mouth to mine lightly brushing his lips along mine, "Gonna have to keep it down though love, dont want anyone hearing you." He said in a husk voice.

Just then he pushed himself inside me and kissed me to supress my moan, he started to move his hips thrusting into me softly but fast. I gripped his hair with one hand as my nails dug into his shoulder with my other one, I pulled his head away and brought his ear to my lips, "Harder...please" I pleaded and he moved to kiss me again and started pumping into me harder picking up the pace more, I wanted to moan and scream out his name but instead I settled for moaning into his mouth. Then suddenly he pulled out of me and moved slightly turning me so that im on my stomach and he moved my hips up. He entered me again and picked up the pace going harder and deeper into me, I put my mouth to my pillow and held as much of my screaming as I could in but a moan escaped every now and then. Just then I felt Desmonds hand reach to my front and played with the sensitive nub between my folds and a moan escaped my lips a lot louder then I had intended, I was getting close to my peak and suddenly Desmond grunted and pushed into me deeper and I felt him twitch inside me and we both finished at the same time.

He pulled out and I moved to lay down and he layed down next to me and covered us up, my heart was beating so fast as I tried to compose myself. Desmond leaned forawrd and pulled me into a tender kiss then I put my head on his chest.

"Remind me to save people more often if I'm gonna get this reward." He said and i lightly smacked his chest and he laughed.

"Stop it you," I said looking up at him, "You could have gone down to you know." He brushed his fingers along my cheek and looked deep into my eyes.

"You're not gonna lose me, I'm not ever going anywhere without you again. I promise." He said and I gave him one more kiss.

"We should really get up, as much as I would hate to." I said starting to move to stand and I felt his grip tighten around my waist and he pulled me back.

"Just a few more minutes, I just want to hold you." He said and I looked at him, he had a worried look on his face but I decided not to ask him about it.

After we got up and got dressed I went to check on Claire and Desmond went to a spot on the beach to start a fire, I looked over and saw Charlie and Hurley talking to him and Charlie was holding a bottle of alcohol. Desmond smiled and started to laugh as Charlie and Hurley sat down, he looked over at me and I nodded my head letting him know it was okay.

Later on that night I was leaving Claire's tent and I wondered over to where Desmond and the guys were, I heard them finishing up a song they were singing and Desmond looked at me with a wide grin.

"Ah speaking of girls with hearts of gold," He said sitting up and grabbing my head, I sat down next to him and he kissed my temple, I could smell the whiskey on him but it was fine.

"So, Desi, let me ask you something." Charlie said with a serious look on his face.

"Anything, pal." Desmond said drunkingly moving to sit behind me pulling me between his legs.

"How'd you know Claire was drowning?" Charlie asked now seeming sober, I turned my head and looked at Desmond.

"I could hear her calling for help." Desmond said shifting his body.

"Oh no you didn't. You were like a mile away." Hurley said looking between Desmond and Charlie.

"Well, I suppose I've - I've got good hearing." He lied, i knew he wanted the subject dropped, he's really only told me about his visions since the hatch exploded.

"You hear the lightning, as well?" Charlie asked again and i looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Desmond asked getting defensive.

"The lightning. Just by chance you pitch your little rod outside Claire's tent - 2 hours later lightning strikes."

Desomnd got up mmoving to leave, "Thanks for the drink, pal."

"Hey, I don't know what you're doing - you best tell us." Charlie got up going after him and I got up a well to follow trying to stop Charlie, "Oi! You think because you turned some key that makes you a hero? You're no hero, brother. I don't know how you're doing what it is you're doing, but I know a coward when I see one." Desmond turned and rushed Charlie tackling Charlie and starts choking him.

"Desmond stop!" I yelled rushing over there with Hurley following me.

"You don't want to know what happened to me when I turned that key!" Desmond yelled not getting off Charlie.

"Hurley." Charlie chocked out.

"Dude." Hurley said trying to get Desmond off Charlie.

"You don't want to know! And I don't want to know!" Desmond continued.

"Get him off!" Charlie chocked out again

"You don't want to know!" Desmond screamed, "You don't want to know what happened to me! You don't want to know!"

Hurley finally pulls Desmond off and I kneel in front of him holding his head as he starts crying, "You don't want to know. No matter what you do..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie said and I held a hand up to him

"Charlie.." I said but was cut off by Desmond.

"You can't change it. You can't change it no matter what you try to do. You just can't change it." He said and my heart sank, I knew what he was talking about.

"He's wankered. Let's get him to his tent. Alright, Des, come on. Give me your arm. Come on stand up. Stand up. Okay, okay." Charlie said propping Desmond up to support him and I got on the other side and we walked back towards our tent.

"You're a good man, Charlie. Listen, I'm sorry I tried to strangle you, alright?" Desmond said looking at Charlie.

"Oh, fair play, mate. Sorry I called you a coward." Charlie said setting Desmond down on our bed. I sat down next to him and handed him some water, he drank it.

"No, you're right, pal." Desmond said handing the water back to me.

"Desmond, you are going to tell me what happened to you." Charlie said calmly.

Desmond looked at me and I moved some hair out of his face and nodded, "When I turned that key my life flashed before my eyes. And then I was back in the jungle and still on this bloody island. But those flashes, Charlie - those flashes - they didn't stop." He said looking at Charlie.

"So, you're telling me you saw a flash of Claire drowning this morning - that's how you knew how to save her?"

Desmond shook his head lening forward a little, "I wasn't saving Claire, Charlie, I was saving you. This morning you dove in after Claire. You tried to save her but you drowned."

"What are you talking about? I didn't drown." Charlie said looking between us.

"When I saw the lightning hit the roof you were electrocuted. And when you heard Claire was in the water you - you drowned trying to save her. I dove in myself so you never went in. I've tried, brother. I've tried twice to save you, but the universe has a way of course correcting and - and I can't stop it forever. I'm sorry. I'm sorry because no matter what I try to do you're going to die, Charlie." He said and charlie looked at him, he looked like he believed him but didnt believe him at the same time. Desmond moved to lay down.

"I think we should just get some rest right now Charlie, good night." I said, Charlie gave a slight nod and walked away, I got up and closed our flaps and layed down next to Desmond. I pulll our blanket over us and I heard light snoring idicating he was asleep. I rolled on my side and snuggled against him. He had been bothered by the fact that he kept seeing Charlie die and wanted to save him more then anything, it made my heart hurt knowing that the man i love is going through this. I had a gut feeling though that is he kept trying to save Charlie he would die instead, I couldnt let that happen. I loved him to much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 8**

The next day everyone was in high spirits when Sawyer and Kate returned, apparently Jack was still with the Others and used that Ben guy as leverage so they could leave. I was helping Desmond rearrange the tarp on our tent when Charlie walked up.

"So, when's it going to happen?" He asked

Desmond turned his head to Charlie then back at the tarp, "When's what going to happen?"

"Don't play stupid with me, brother." Charlie said frustrated.

"I was drunk. Now if I said anything..." He was cut off

"I have a right to when I'm going to die." Charlie told him moving closer.

"It doesn't work like that."

"What doesn't work like that?" Charlie asked and before Desmond could respond Sawyer walked up.

"Hey, Oliver Twist, where the hell's my stuff?" He asked.

"What stuff?" Charlie asked looking at Sawyer.

"Oh, you know good and damn well what stuff! I had books, food, porno, a bottle of scotch." I smiled a little when he mentioned the drink.

"Aye, apologies for the scotch, mate." Desmond said moving next to me.

"You drank it?!" Sawyer asked with anger in his voice looking at Desmond.

"Well, to be fair there was - there was 3 of us." Desmond said looking at Charlie.

"Yeah, there was." Charlie said.

"You, the Munchkin, and who else?" Sawyer said then looked at me, "Was it you too doc number 2?" He asked and Desmond put a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head and Desmond spook up, "Me charlie and Hurley mate."

Sawyer scoffed and stormed off, I turned to Desmond and Charlie went after Sawyer, "That guy must be an only child, he doesnt like sharing his stuff." I laughed, Desmond just nodded and kissed my head before going back to the tent and finishing the flap. I couldnt take it I put my hand on his shoulder making him look at me.

"Des, Whats wrong? Ever since yesterday you had this worried look in your eyes when you look at me. Tell me whats wrong, please" I said and he looked down then grabbed my hand and we sat on our bed and he turned to look at me.

"You know how I've had visions of Charlie dying?" He asked and I nodded, "I've had another on too, the other night after we got back from the boat I had one of you, you got badly injured going into the jungle to get something or go after something I'm not sure." He pulled me closer, "You were so badly hurt you layed here unconsious with me sitting right next to you."

I looked at him and put my hand on his face, "Hey, it's okay, you saw it you can prevent it." I said and he looked down.

"No, I cant, it's like with Charlie. Even if I prevent that moment another incident can happen and you could still get hurt, or worse." He said.

I moved and sat on his leg, "That may be true but you are always going to be with me, it's gonna be okay." I kissed him softly and pulled away running my finger along his cheek. He pulled me into him hugging me.

"I wont let anything happen to you Freya, I love you." He said in my hair.

"I love you too Desmond," I told him and pulled away looking at him, "and I always will."

Couple days later Desmond tells me he's gonna go ask Charlie to go hunt for a boar, but when I asked him if I could join them and he said no, I knew in truth he is trying to keep Charlie from dying again, but why not take me with? He headed off towards where Charlie and Claire were and I went to go do some laundry and check on Sun, just then Claire comes running up.

"Sun, Jin, Freya!" She yells.

"Claire! What's the matter?" Sun asks, I panic thinking it has something to do with Charlie.

"I need Jin's nets and fish. We gotta hurry, and buckets I'm gonna need those too." She says franticly.

Jin asks Sun something in korean.

"We have to catch the birds." She said and I looked at her confused.

"What birds?" I asked

"They just flew over and they're only gonna be here today, so if we're gonna catch one, we need to do it now." She said and Sawyer came over.

"Oh, this sounds like fun." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Can you get some nets?" She asked him

"Nets for what, Barb—" He started to say but Sun looked at him, apparently they were trying to get Sawyer to be more nicer to people, "Nets for what, Claire?"

"Okay, five minutes ago, a flock of seabirds flew over my head. Seabirds are migratory which means they're going to keep heading south." She said

"I'm sorry; I don't understand why we need to—" Sun said but Claire cut her off.

"They're tagged!" She exclaimed.

"Tagged?" Jin said, he was trying really hard to learn English so he could talk to us better.

"Scientists tag these birds so they can track them. So, when they eventually land in Australia or New Zealand or wherever, somebody's gonna gather them up." Claire told us and me and Sun looked at her finally getting what she was saying.

"We can send a message!" Sun said

Just then Charlie walks up to us and I look to see Desmond standing back in the distance. He looks at Desmond.

"If we can catch one. Okay, so here's the plan. First we gotta cut up these fish, make chum, that'll get the birds to settle in the water. And then, umm, we're gonna need to cut up some of this net. Charlie, can you go get some knives?" She asked him but he didnt respond.

"Umm, Charlie." She said trying to get his attention but he still doesnt respond, "Charlie!"

"Yeah, err, how do you even know this stuff about birds, Claire?"

"I, umm, I watched a lot of nature shows with my mum."

"That doesn't exactly make you an expert. I just... I don't want to see you wasting your time, that's all."

"So what happened to seizing the day?" She asked him with a tone of anger in her voice.

"Sorry, I don't see the point." He says walking away.

I see Claire look at Desmond, he starts to walk away, I put my hand on Claire's shoulder and run after him.

"Des!" I yelled after im and he stopped looking at me, "Hey want some company?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No it's alright I got it." He said starting to walk away again but I grabbed his hand and made him look at me.

"Desmond what's going on? Why dont you want me to come?" I asked him trying to search his eyes for an answer, I saw worry, "Oh my god, thats how I get hurt isnt it?" I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, "Aye, it is."

I pulled him to stand in front of me, "Desmond, you said it yourself with Charlie, fate will just end up course correcting itself. If I dont get hurt now then it's gonna happen at a different time." I told him putting a hand on his face, "Please Desmond, I know you want to keep me safe, but think of it this way we can get it done and over with."

He looked at me then pulled me into a kiss, a very passionate kiss, then pulled away, "Alright, but tay by me at all times love." He said, I nodded and he grabbed my hand leading us into the jungle.

After walking around for a while I didnt see any signs of a boar and noticed Desmond wasnt even trying, I walked over to where he was and stepped behind him wrapping my arms around his waist ressting my chin on his back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him, he turned his head slightly and half smiled at me.

"I was just thinking about everything, here I am trying to save two people I care about, and one of them is saving me from myself." He said turning to face me, "I never thought I would meet someone like you, beautiful , smart, braver then I could ever imagine. I nevr thought a girl like you would end up with a guy like me." I looked him in the eyes.

"What do you mean a girl like me?" I asked putting my arms around his neck.

"A girl so far out of my league that she could have any guy she wanted but settled for a disappointment like me." He said and went to look down but I stopped him with my hand making him look at me.

"Hey you are anything but a disappointment, especially to me. I dont care what society says I do what I want, and right now I want you and nothing but you." I said and pulled him into a kiss, we stayed like that for a few minutes then he pulled away.

"I know that, and thats why I love you, and that's why I want to do this." He said and pulled away from me reaching into his pocket and got on the ground and I looked at him in shock, "Freya Johnson, will you marry me?" He asked and held a ring that looked like he made it from a tree branch, I couldnt even believe what was happening but I got down in front of him.

"Yes," I said and he smiled, "Yes Desmond I would love to marry you." He put the ring on my finger and was surprised when it fit then he pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless. We kissed for a few more minutes then he pulled away.

"Once we get off this island, I will get you a proper ring and then we can get married." He said to me but I shook my head.

"I dont need a proper ring, I dont care about that, I just need you." I told him and he kissed me again. After that we got up and made our way to the beach when he stopped hearing a noise, I peeked through the trees and saw Claire, Sun and Jin kneeling by the trees. Just then Desmond moves away from me and fired off some shots of his gun, I jumped and looked at him but he ran off. I followed him as he got to where the other were.

"Look, I'm sorry." I hear Desmond say looking at Claire and Jin was shouting at him in Korean, "I'm sorry, man."

Jin yelled again and Desmond looked at him, "I said I'm sorry." Desmond said and Claire came storming over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"Look I was shooting at a boar, I had no idea you were out here." He told her, I knew he was lying because we havent seen a boar at all.

"Where's Charlie? Is he with you?" She asked, Desmond looked at me then at her.

"He's back at the camp, look I'm really sorry."

"So it's just you two?" She asked him, i could tell she didnt believe him.

"Aye it's just us." He said and I nodded playing along.

"Hunting? In the exact same spot we're setting our trap!" She said pissed off.

"I was following a boar, Claire. That's all."

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence then. Where is it?" She said looking behind us.

"It got away." I told her, I hated lying to her.

"You don't want me to catch the birds do you? You and Charlie. What's going on? Do you want me to catch the birds Freya?" She asked looking at me.

"Why wouldn't we want you to catch the birds?" Desmond asked her, she shook her head and walked away.

I looked at Desmond and he grabbed my hand leading us back towards camp and Charlie stops us, I ignore what they are talking about looking at Claire and Sun. Charlie stops talking and Desmond pulled me to come with him, we made our way to another part of the beach where there were a lot of rocks, we finally got to a spot and Desmond told me to be quiet as we got closer to what I saw was a bird.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I turned and see Claire coming towards us.

"You followed us." He said then put his hand up to stop her, "Stay back!"

He moves to one of the rocks where the bird is laying in a nest bird in a nest.

"It's one of the birds." She said coming closer.

Desmond put his hand up again, "Stay back!"

Desmond picks the bird up and I stayed by Claire as he moves back towards us.

"How did you know it was gonna be here?"

He looked at her, "I didn't."

"Yes you did, you had to. That's what you and Charlie were arguing about. You knew." She said looking at both of us.

"How would I?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but you know, you walked straight here, no doubt at all about where you were going. You came right to this beach and right to this rock, and lo and behold, there's the bird. What the hell is going on Desmond?"

Desmond sighed and looked at me then over at the rocks, "See that spot over there?" He said pointing to a protruding rock in the water, "That's where Charlie slipped and fell. He got pounded again and again by the rocks and broke his neck."

Claire looked confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

"That's where Charlie died." Desmond said to her and she looked shocked. We headed back to the beach, Claire was holding the bird and went over to her tent where Charlie was. I walked into mine and Desmond's tent and threw my bag down sitting and sighed, he came and sat down next to me, I put my arm through his and leaned against his shoulder. We did say anything, we just sat there staring out into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning Desmond and I got up early, we were gonna go hunt a boar and to my suprise we were taking Sawyer with us. I got dressed and met Desmond at the food station and saw him packing just a few provisions for us, Sawyer walked up to us looking groggy and we left. Me, Sawyer and Desmond layed on the ground with guns,

"Why're we gotta be out here so damn early?" Sawyer said in annoyance.

"You asked me to help you catch a boar. Well this is when they break cover to eat." Desmond told him looking over at me, I just shrugged.

"Looks like they picked a day to sleep in." Sawyer said with sarcasm.

"So what's your angle, brother?" Desmond asked him.

"My angle?" Sawyer asked him.

"Well you, haven't spoken three words to me and then, suddenly you want to be my hunting partner." Desmond said bringing up a good point.

"My angle, is that I got hearts and minds to change. And politics is all about bribes. Since money don't mean squat on this Island, I gotta give the people something they like. And people like meat..." Sawyer said but was cut off when we heard something moving in the trees

"Shh." Desmond said to Sawyer, just then a boar appears, and Desmond shoots it dead. We haul it back to camp and bring it over to Jin so he can skin it.

The next day me, Desmond, Hurley and Charlie were at the food center, Hurley is cooking oatmeal with Charlie, who is caring for Aaron.

"Hey, wow, that's too much water, its going to be all soggy." Charlie said holding a ball for Aaron.

"It's oatmeal dude, it's supposed to be soggy." I heard Hurley say, then I see Sawyer walk up.

"Well if it ain't three men and a baby..." I see Charlie give Sawyer a confused look as he walked by, "I counted Hugo twice." I rolled my eyes and saw Hurley look at "Oh what, come on I used your name." He says, Desmond walks past him and stands next to me as I wave the ball at Aaron, then Claire walks up

"Hey. Does anybody know where there's any aspirin?" She asked and I looked at her, she looked horrible, I walked over to her.

"Claire you don't look so good." Desmond said

"What are you doing up? You're meant to be in bed." Charlie said

"Yeah no I know, I just ... my head's pounding." Claire said

"I got you covered, two aspirin coming right up." Sawyer said taking a bite of his cereal walking away.

"Thank you." She said and I put my hand on her head.

"Sweetie your burning up, come on you need to lay down." I told her and she nodded her head and I led her back to her tent and she laid down after I gave her a couple of asprin. I walked back over to where everyone one was and saw that Jack, kate and Sayid returned and they had someone with them, apparently she was one of the people who worked for Ben.

Later that night we all gathered around talking about what we should do about Juliet.

"Trust her? She's one of them." Sun said

"Not anymore. They left her behind." Jack told us

"Oh yeah, where'd they go?" Charlie asked

"I told you, I dont know." Jack looked at him.

"Well maybe we better ask her." Sawyer said.

"She doesn't know either." Jack said shaking his head.

"Well here's a wacky idea. Let's stick our resident Iraqi on her. Let him do what he does, then see what she says." Sawyer said looking at Sayid.

"No, I don't do that anymore." Sayid said looking down.

"Well ain't that convenient."

"But I don't trust her, Jack. If she's so innocent, why won't she answer my questions?" Sayid said looking at Jack.

I see Claire arrive wrapped up in a blanket and Charlie goes to her as the others continue arguing.

"Just give her some time, she's afraid." Jack said

"How much time?" Sayid asked.

"Look the fact that I trust her should be enough." Jack said turning to him.

"It's not." Sayid told him

"Where did Locke go?" Desmond said from next to me.

"He went with them. Right after he destroyed the sub, the sub that was gonna take me off this Island." Jack said and I looked at him in shock. _Why the hell do you get to be the only one who leaves?_ I thought to myself.

"What?" Hurley asked.

"They were gonna let you go?" Sawyer asked sitting up.

"Yeah." Jack answered

"Said who?" asked Sawyer

"Ben."

"Ben. Whose life you saved." Sawyer said

"Sawyer, lay off." Kate said looking at him

As they continued arguing I lookd over at Claire and saw that she was about to fall over.

"Claire?" Charlie asked her.

"I was trying to help all of us. I was trying to get us rescued." Jack said then suddenly Claire spits up blood. I rush over to her as she starts to fall over.

"Claire ... Jack! There's something wrong with Claire!" I said calling him over Jack comes over and helps Charlie hold her.

"Put her head back, put her head back. Let's get her up. How long's she been like this?" Jack asked Charlie as they moved her over to her tent.

"Er, she started feeling bad this morning." Charlie answered him as they walked away, i felt Desmond wrap his arm around my waist and I leaned my head on his chest. I wanted to help Claire but I was feeling pretty tired from today so we walked back to our tent and I sat down while Desmond shut the flaps. I changed into my pajamas and layed down, I looked over and saw Desmond take off his shirt and shoes, he looked at me and saw I was watching him. He walked over to the bed and layed down so that he was hovering over me, he stayed like that for a few minutes just looking at me. Then he moved his lips onto mine, the kiss was simple and full of love, it felt like it did the first time we kissed. The kiss deepened and I felt my whole body melt into his and I tangled my hand into his hair, in this momnt I was in complete bliss.

The next day I was sitting on the beach with Desmond who had drifted off into space, I think he was having a vision or something because when I put my hand on his shoulder he jumped and looked around then I see Charlie come into view and Desmond gets up grabbing my hand and we walked over to Hurley

"Hey. Where's the wire?" He asked Hurley and I looked at him confused.

"D'you eat those mushrooms Jack warned us about?" Hurley said walking past us.

"Listen to me, there's a wire, a cable buried in the sand. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Desmond asked him.

"This is future crap isn't it?" Hurley asked looking at m I just shrugged.

"The cable, do you know where it is?! This is important." Desmond said

"Why?"

"Because someone's coming." Desmond said gripping my hand tightly. I opened my mouth in shock. Were we finally being rescued?

Me, Desmond and Hurley walked over to Jack, "Morning, Jack. Must be nice to wake up in your own bed." I said to him.

"Yep, home sweet home." He said laughing.

"Listen I was wondering if I could borrow your first-aid kit. I seemed to have lost mine and we are gonna take a walk in the jungle to go get more fruit, I dont feel safe without having medical supplies in case something happens.

Jack looked at me with a questionable look then shrugged grabbing the kit and gives it to me.

"Thanks." I said to him and Jack looks at Hurley

"Something wrong Hurley?" Jack asked.

"Nah, uh uh, just, keeping Desmond and Freya company. Cause, we're friends." Hurley said acting nervous.

Jack turned back to me, "Bring that back when you're done with it, OK?"

"Absolutely." I said and we walked away

"What the hell was that? Do you want him to get suspicious?" Desmond said looking at Hurley

"Suspicious of what? Oh this is like when you knew Claire was drowning isn't it? That's why you got the first-aid kit, someone's gonna get hurt. Is it me?" Hurley asked looking at both me and Desmond.

"No. It's just a precaution." Desmond told him

"Look, dude. You want me to take you to the wire, I want an explanation." Hurley said putting his foot down.

"I saw a sequence of events. Things that are gonna happen." Desmond said and looked at me.

"What'd you see?" Hurley asked.

Desmond looked back at Hurley, "It was, it was like a sorta jigsaw puzzle. Only I didn't have the picture in the box so, I dunno how the pieces fit exactly but, but one of the pieces, the first one..." he paused, "It was you, pulling the cable out the sand."

"So what are the other pieces" Hurley asked

"If I tell you that, it'll change the picture in the box." Desmond told him

"So what? Isn't that the point? Preventing something bad?" Hurley asked him and Desmond looked at me again.

"Not this time." I looked at him and he gave a half smile.

"So you're not trying to stop something from happening, you actually want it to happen." Hurley said

Desmond grabbed my hand and continued looking at me and answered him, "More then anything."

Desmond, Hurley and I watch Jin preparing to fish.

"Dude, you're gonna have to tell me again. What do we need Jin for?" Hurley asked

"Because he was there with us." Desmond said

"On the beach, when I find the cable."

"That's right." Desmond said

"In one of your puzzle flashes."

"Aye."

"So, if he doesn't come, then neither does the someone you won't tell me anything about." Hurley said to him

"That'd be the long and short of it. But I've no bloody idea how I'm gonna get him to come with us." Desmond said looking at Hurley

"Watch the master." Hurley said walking towards Jin

Hurley tells him that we were thinking about do a camping trip and Jin looked at Hurley confused, but after Hurley got done trying to convince him Jin said yes.

"Good man. Get food, water." He said walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him

"We need one more."

Later on me, Desmond, Jin, Hurley and Charlie started walking away from camp to go to the wire that only me, Desmond and Hurley knew we were looking for.

"This is it." Hurley said stopping

Desmond looked around, "But, how can you tell?"

"Cause that's exactly where I followed the wire into the jungle." Hurley told him

"Where is it then?" Desmond asked

Just then Jin says something in Korean and I look to see him holding up a wire.

"Way to go, dude!" Hurley said walking over to him and pulls on the cable, "Here it is!"

"Just one thing, last time I followed this wire into the jungle, I almost got kebabed by one of Rousseau's spiky death-trap things." Hurley said

"We're not going in the jungle, well not yet. It's getting late, so we'll, er, we'll camp here the night." Desmond said putting his bag down.

"Camp." I look over and see Jin smile.

Jin and Hurley go to set up and Charlie walks over to us.

"So when do they get here? Your mysterious someone." He asked Desmond

"Soon." he said and we all sat around the fire that Jin built, except Desmond, he was sitting against a tree away from us. I would look over at him every once and awhile and he gave me a smile. As we are sitting, we hear the chopping sound of a propeller.

"What's that?" Hurley asked

"Is that a helicopter?" Charlie asked looking at the sky.

"Rescue!" Jin shouted.

As we watch, the sound begins to change to that of grinding metal.

"Er, is that how a helicopter's supposed to sound?" Hurley asked, I looked at Desmond who was looking up.

"No." He responded.

The sounds change again, the engines seem to be struggling, the propeller dies out. A crash in the ocean signifies that the vehicle has crashed into the sea.

"We gotta go out there." Hurley said

"Out there?" Charlie asked looking at him

"Well yeah."

"In what?" I asked him, we had no boat or anything to even think about going out into the water.

"Well we gotta do something." Hurley said looking at me.

"Look." Jin pointed at the sea a small red light flickers in the darkened sky, and heads inland over the Island.

"Oh my god." Desmond said grabbing my hand.

The others rushed around discussing what to do next.

"Pallet." Jin said

"Nah dude, it's not a food drop, you saw the beacon thing, someone like ejected." Hurley said

"Yeah but that was a helicopter, you can't eject from a helicopter." Charlie said looking at Hurley

"Well maybe they jumped. All that matters is that they're here." Hurley told him

"They, how do we even know its a person?" Charlie said

"Cause he said someone was coming." Hurley said looking at Desmond

Charlie and I look over to Desmond packing a bag.

"Where you going?" I asked him walking over to him.

"Out to where it fell. Come on let's go." He said grabbing my hand

"No, whoa, slow down. We're not gonna trudge out into the jungle in the middle of the night." Charlie said stopping us

"Yes we are." Desmond said still holding my hand but looking at Charlie

"Were you even listening to Hurley when he mentioned Rousseau's death-trap? Now it going to be light in two hours, we'll wait until then."

"They cant wait. Whoever it is, could be hurt. We have to go all five of us now." He said tightening his grip

"Why?" Charlie asked

"Because that's the way its supposed to happen." Desmond said

"Right well I guess its supposed to happen without me." Charlie said

Desmond looked at me and put his head down then looked at Charlie, "We'll leave at first light then. Together."

"Terrific." Charlie said walking away from us, I took my hand away from Desmond and moved it to his face.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him and he nodded.

We walked a little ways away from the group and I stopped and stared off in the distance, Desmond came up and wrapped me in a hug from behind.

"Whats on your mind love?" He asked in my ear then kissed my neck.

I sighed and turned to face him, "Desmond..." I paused and saw the worry on his face.

"WHat is it Freya?" He asked

"I'm pregnant." I said and looked down, I felt him take his hands off my hips.

"What? How do you know?" He asked and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"The same way every other woman finds out, I'm 2 weeks late." I said, he moved to me and put his hands on my face.

"Then why the bloody hell are you here?" He asked and I knew he was angry.

"Because I told you I was never leaving your side again, I was so scared to tell you but you need to know." I said and I put my hands on his face as well, "Desmond I want to do everything I can to make sure you and I get off this island, I'm pregnant not useless."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug, "I just...you heard what Juliet said about pregnant women on this island." he said.

"I know but thats why we need to get rescued, for this baby, _our_ baby." I told him and looked at him, "I love you Desmond Hume, you are amazing and wonderful and no matter what happens I'm always going to be with you."

He pulled me into a kiss then looked at my stomach putting his hand on it, "Our baby" was all he said with a smile. He lead us back over to where the others were and we sat down, me between his legs and I rested my head on his chest, I started to drift off and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 10**

The next day Desmond leads me, Charlie, Hurley and Jin through the jungle.

"So what's next?" Charlie asked

"Next?"

"Yeah you saw the wire, the flashy thing falling out of the sky. Now what? Maybe I can help you find-"

"That's it, there is no next. We find the beacon." Desmond said cutting him off.

"Why you lying to me mate?" Charlie asked him

"Look, mate. I've saved your life three times now. If that hasn't bought me your trust, I don't know what will. Let's move." Desmond said continuing to walk.

Charlie was about to say something but I cut him off shaking my head telling him to drop it.

As we continued walking I noticed Hurley walking slower, "Dude, seriously I'm gonna have a coronary." Hurley said, I put a hand on his shoulder handing him some water.

"Actually you're not. And if you don't get a move on we're not gonna make it before nightfall—"

"Hey." Charlie said picking up a hula doll, "Look at this."

Jin asked him something in Korean.

"It can't be Rousseau's. If it was Rousseau's, a massive rock would be flying at my head right now." Charlie said.

"Don't move." Desmond said to Hurley who was sitting down by a tree, I see Desmond climb on Hurley and uses him as a leg-up.

"What are you doing? Ow. Ah, ahh!" Hurley said, I couldnt help but chuckle a little.

Desmond pulls down a bag and tips out its contents.

"Did that come down with the flashing red light thingy?" Hurley asked him

Desmond holds up a copy of Joseph Heller's Catch-22, though it is in Portugeuse, Jin finds another item.

"Walkie-talkie!" He said

"No dude. That's a satellite phone." Hurley said taking it form Jin. He turns it on, but it quickly turns itself off.

"Crap, it's dead." He says.

"Shocker." Charlie said.

We continued walking through the jungle and we hear the sound of thunder then it starts to rain.

"Thanks for the heads up about bringing an umbrella, dude" Hurley said to Desmond.

As we made our way through the rain Charlie urges Hurley to move faster.

''m moving as fast as I can. In case you haven't noticed dude, I'm not exactly the Flash." Hurley told him

"The Flash is pathetic." Charlie said.

"Ah here we go again" I said laughing.

"You got something against the fastest man alive?" Hurley asked him

"You're insane, mate. Superman can fly around the entire planet in the blink of an eye."

"Dude, if we're going by a pure footrace, Sup woulda got dusted by the Flash."

"But, why would the Man of Steel agree to a stupid footrace?" I asked Hurley.

"Uh, for charity. And Flash would totally win cause he can, like, vibrate through walls and stuff." Hurley said to both of us.

"Oohh vibration, and what would Superman do if he came up against a wall?" Charlie said sarcasticly and I laughed.

"Well, no smashing allowed." Hurley pointed out.

"No flying, no smashing... any other restrictions I need to know about? Perhaps we should fit Superman with a pair of Kryptonite ballet slippers..." He said put was cut off when I noticed he stepped on a wire, "The hell?"

"Ahh, Charlie, duck!" Desmond yelled and tackles Charlie to the floor, causing the arrow to hit his guitar over his shoulder rather than him.

"Dude." Hurley said, I ran over to them and helped Desmond up and Charlie got up.

"Are you okay?" I asked both of them, they both just nodded their heads.

We continued walking through the jungle.

"This way." Jin said pointing towards a different part of the jungle

"No, the beacon fell this side of the rise." Desmond said looking the other way.

"No, there." Jin insisted

"How about we split up? Me and Charlie go that way, you, Freya and Jin go round, and we'll meet up at that ridge over there." Hurley said but Charlie looked at Desmond and me

"Uh, you and Jin. I'll stick with Desmond and Freya." He said, I just nodded my head.

We split up, with Charlie following me and Desmond.

"You said duck." Charlie said to Desmond

"Sorry." Desmond said confused.

"You shouted "duck." You knew, even before we set off. You knew all this time didn't you?" Charlie said.

Desmond nodded, "Aye."

"Well then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because if I'd told you the truth you wouldn't have come!' Desmond said raising his voice.

"Oh, and you needed me to come. Cause I was part of your vision. You thought that the only way you could get your girl off the island was if I took an arrow in the head. You would have sacrificed me!" Charlie shouted and I looked at him.

"If the flashes don't happen exactly how I saw them, the picture changes. I was supposed to let you die Charlie." Desmond said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked him

"It means it's bloody pointless. I keep saving your life, and what good has it done? Its just gonna keep happening again and again, maybe that's the point, eh? Maybe it's a test." Desmond told him and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Test?" Charlie asked

"Like God, testing Abraham, except I failed, because I changed what I saw." Desmond told him, then we hear Jin shouting. We run over and see Hurley shouting at something

"Hey! Hey, can you hear me?!" Hurley shouted.

Desmond climbed up the tree and cut the rope hold the parachute and me, Charlie, Hurley and Jin held it then he cut the rope holding the person and they fell. Just then the parachuter moves.

"She's alive!" Hurley yells and Desmond rushes over and I take off the helmet and reveal a woman.

"Freya" She said then passed back out, everyone looked at me confused and honestly so was I.

"Who is she?" Jin asked me and I shrugged

"I've no idea." I said looking at the woman, I had no idea who she was or how she knew me.

"She seems to know you Freya, she just said your name."

"I've never seen her before in my life." I said looking at him, just then the parachutist begins to cough.

"She's waking up." Charlie said

"¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo!" She said weakly.

"She's trying to talk. We should get her some water."

"Give me a hand." Desmond said to Charlie helping her sit up.

"¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo!" She said again

"What's she saying?" Charlie asked

"Don't know." Desmond answered

"It's Spanish dude." Hurley said moving forward

"Wait, you understand her then?" Desmond asked looking at Hurley

"¡Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo!"

"She says she's dying." Hurley told us, Charlie and Desmond pull back some of her clothes to reveal a large wound on her chest and a foreign object.

"Oh god!" Desmond said

"It's a branch. She must have hit it on the way down." I said looking at the wound.

"Right, get her pack! We haven't got much in this first-aid kit. See if there's anything we can use in there." I told Charlie

"What if this is a rescue? What if she came for us? Wha, I mean, is she gonna be OK, we can't let her..."

"Just go and start looking!" I yelled

"We get Jack. Jack."

"We have to get her to Jack as soon as possible. She could be our way off the Island."

"No if we move her it'll make it worse." I told them pressing my hand against her wound

"Well we just let her bleed to death?" Charlie told me

"No we, we need to bring Jack here." Desmond said

"Its an eight hour walk, one way!" Charlie exclaimed

"Then I'll run." Desmond said standing up

"You out of your mind? Its not safe. Its gonna be dark soon, who knows whose out in this jungle, in case you haven't forgotten, there are people on this Island trying to kill us." Charlie told him

"Nobody knows we're here!" Desmond yells

They are suddenly interrupted by Hurley, who accidentally shoots a flare gun. The flare flies up high into the sky and explodes. Me, Charlie, Desmond, and Jin turn.

"Oops." He said.

The parachutists spaks again but its a different language then before

"What's she saying?" Hurley asked

Chinese. Not Korean." Jin said

"Maybe we should just pull it out." Charlie said

"No, you'll just make it worse." I told him

"Have you forgotten what's at stake here? Just another one of your flashes — whose getting an arrow in the neck this time?"

"Did you forget, she said my name! Do I understand?! I understand better than the lot of you!" I yelled at him

"Hey, guys, chill." Hurley said to us

"We've wasted enough time already." Desmond said

"You're not leaving us." Charlie told him

"Just get out my way, Charlie."

"No." Charlie said thn we hear rustling in the trees and a man with an eye patch runs out in front of us and stops. He stares at us, and then turns and runs. Jin chases after him.

"Hey, Jin!" Desmond said running after him

"Jin!" Charlie yells running off too

"Desmond!" I yell after them but they are gone, I stayed with Hurley and the woman.

They come back with the guy and the woman speaks again, this time in another language. _Why does she keep doing that?_ I thought and the man with the eye patch looked at her

"You understand her?" I asked him.

"She's speaking Italian. She said she's dying, she needs help. I was a Soviet Army field medic, I can offer you my services." The man says and Desmond pulls him to her.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Charlie asked him

"I'm saving her." Desmond told him

"This branch has punctured her lung. It's filling with blood. If it is not ventilated soon, she's going to die." I told the guy.

"Help her." Desmond said pointing a gun at him.

"If I fix her, you must let me walk away as if I never came upon you."

Desmond paused before responding then looks at me, "What you need?"

I told Desmond what we needed and the man started working on the woman.

"What else do you know about this woman? Did she have anything on her besides the flare gun." The man asked us

"Just a book, fancy radio phone thingy." Hurley told him and Charlie shakes his head as the guy turns to Hurley.

"Does it work?" he asked

"Like I'd tell you." Hurley said defensively

"One of you must help. The rest clear the way, I need space."

"I'll do it, Im a doctor too" I said and the guy nodded at me

"Wipe away as much of the blood as you can." Just then the parachutist begins to struggle for breathe.

"We need to evac the air now! Hold her steady. Steady!" I ushered Desmond over to help.

"Yeah I heard ya!" Desmond said

the man stabs the women in the chest with a funnel and blood suctions out of her.

"Is that, normal?" Desmond asked me and I nodded my head.

The man pulls out the funnel, and the parachutist screams with pain.

"Gause!" Desmond grabs some material and hands it to me and I place it on the wound. "Tape it, be careful. Covering needs to be hollow, the wound needs to breathe." I nodded my head. The woman once again speaks a different language.

"What did she say?" Desmond asked him.

"Thank you. She said thank you for helping me." I could tell he was lying, "She's fine. Keep the wound as clean as you can, she should be better in a day."

"Day? Her lung was punctured." Charlie told him

"On this Island, the wounds are a bit different. Maybe a day and a half. I did as I promised, she will live." The guy said

"You can't seriously be considering letting him go." Charlie said to Desmond

"Just go." Desmond said to the man

"Are you kidding, he's one of them." Charlie said as the guy leaves.

"So what would you have me do Charlie? We gotta make a stretcher and carry, how we gonna do that and bring a prisoner." Desmond asked him

"We need some rope, I'll take responsibility." Charlie told him just then Jin speaks.

"Phone. Phone!" He yells and runs after the man.

"No, Jin." Desmond yells after him

"Phone."

"Jin its all right!" Desmond said

"No let him, Desmond." Charlie said stopping him but Desmond ignores him running after Jin.

"Jin! Come back here!" He yells

"Oi! Let him!" Charlie yells following Desmond.

They come back as me and Hurley are building a stretcher, Desmond walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"You can't trust em you know." Charlie said to Desmond

"What's that?" Desmond asked pulling away from me.

"The Others. The one you let go. He'll be back tomorrow with five of his mates. Should have killed him." Charlie said

"Charlie." Jin says "Er, tight." he motioned with his hands.

"Oh, OK." Charlie says tightening the rope.

"You know brother, by my count, you've killed more of them than they've killed of you." Desmond said to him.

"They started it. You know just cause one comes traipsing back with Jack and Kate doesn't mean that we can trust em now." Charlie pointed out.

I look over at Hurley who is sitting with the parachutist. He's attempting to make the satellite phone work, and holds it to his ear.

"Mom?" He says sarcasticly and I chuckled, just thn the woman coughs.

"Where am I?" She asked finally speaking english, thank god.

"Take it easy, you just had a giant branch..." I heard Hurley say as I walked over.

"Where am I?!" She asked again cutting him off

"I dunno. You're on an Island. Are you here to rescue us? Are there more of you, can you make your phone work?" Hurley asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Hugo Reyes. I crashed here on Oceanic Flight 815. A bunch of us survived, is that why you're here, were you looking for us?"

"815. Flight 815? The one from Sydney." She asked looking at us

"Yeah!" Hurley said to her.

"No, that's not possible." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah I know. It wasn't easy but we found food, and a hatch..." Hurley started to say but she cut him off again.

"No. No, Flight 815 they, they found the plane. There were no survivors. They were all dead." She told us and my heart sank.

"What?!" I asked her.

We had made our way back to camp and put the woman in Hurleys tent, the others walked away and I stayed in the tent with Naomi, that was her name, but I still didnt know who she was or why she said my name. Just then Sayid and Desmond enter the tent.

"My name's Sayid Jarrah. I understand your helicopter crashed onto the Island." He said to her

"Actually it crashed in the water." Naomi told him

"What's your name?"

"Naomi. Naomi Dorrit."

"Naomi, from where exactly did you take off?"

"A ship. Freighter. About eighty nautical miles west of here. We're part of a search-and-recovery team." She told him

"You told my friends the wreckage of Flight 815 was discovered. Did you mean the partial wreckage?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No. They found the entire plane off the coast of Bali. In an ocean trench four miles deep. They sent down cameras in these little robots to survey the wreck. The bodies were all there." She told him

"Well, obviously we're not dead." Sayid said with a small smile.

"Obviously."

"So if you weren't looking for us, then who were you looking for?"

She turned and looked at me, "Her"

"Freya?" Sayid asked her looking at me then back at her.

"My company was hired by a man named Captain Gault I don't know why, I never met him. He gave us a set of coordinates. We'd be conducting a differential GPS grid search ever since." I looked at her in shock, Gault?

"You knew about the Island?" Sayid asked her

"Island? We were given coordinates in the middle of the bloody ocean. We thought it was a fool's errand. Til three days ago. I was flying back for the ship when all of a sudden the clouds cleared and I saw land. The instruments started spinning, I realized I was going down so, I grabbed my chute and I bailed." She said to him.

Sayid looked at me and Desmond, "Did you actually see her helicopter?"

"No." We both answered.

"You think I'm lying mate?" She asked Sayid

"And I take it you have no means whatsoever of communicating with that freighter of yours?" He asked her igoring her question.

"What was your name? Sayid?" SHe asked him

"Yes."

Just then Naomi pulls out the satellite phone from under the covers of the bed she's lying in.

"Remind me not to rescue you, Sayid." She told him holding the phone. Sayid takes it and walks away and Desmond looked at me motioning for me to follow him. We walked back over to our tent.

"Who's this captain guy? You looked shocked when she mentioned his name." He asked me standing in front of me.

I sighed and looked over at Hurley's tent then back at Desmond, "He's my uncle."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 11**

After I explained to Desmond that Captain Gault was my uncle, Jack leads me, Desmond, Charlie, Kate, Sawyer, Claire, Sayid, Juliet, Sun, Jin and Hurley. throught the jungle into a clearing.

"Anyone want to venture a guess as to what Jack's going to be showing us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Charlie asked

"I dunno. Stuff. Probably secret stuff." Hurley told him.

"Why does everything have to be such a secret? How about some openness for a change?" Charlie says and Desmond pauses.

"We kept the parachute lady secret." Hurley told him

"Ah, that's different." Charlie said

"Different how?" Claire asked him

"Well, because we weren't out there playing football with them—" Charlie said but stopped when he saw Desmond was standing still, "What?"

"Nothing." Desmond said starting to walk again grabbing my hand.

"Wait. You had one of your flashes again, didn't you?" Charlie asked him

"No, Charlie. I didn't." He said and we walked forward.

"We're here." Jack said

We catch up with the rest of the group and we all gather around Jack and Juliet.

"A couple of nights ago, Juliet came to me and she told me everything: that Ben had sent her here to find out which of our women were pregnant..." He said and I squeezed Desmond's hand and he looked at me moving his hand from mine and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"So, what, you guys were doing tests on us?" Kate asked.

"No, but that's what he wanted me to do. I've been leaving tapes at the medical station. You all heard what he said; they're coming tomorrow. Sun, I'm sorry that I lied to you." Juliet said.

"While I appreciate your honesty, Jack, it doesn't explain why you brought us out here." Sayid said to him.

"DANIELLE!" Jack yelled and Rousseau suddenly emerges from the trees, "Show 'em."

Rousseau grabs two wires, links them, causing an explosion which brings down a tree, Desmond turns me away protecting me then we look back towards the tree that she blew up

"When Juliet told me they were coming, the first thing I thought was, "Where the hell are we gonna hide this time?" But hiding's pointless. They're just gonna keep coming back. So I went out and I found some help. And for the past few days she's been bringing dynamite back from the Black Rock. For the very first time we know exactly what they want, when they're coming to get it, and they have no idea that we're gonna be waiting for 'em. So Juliet's gonna mark the tents with the white rocks just like she was told to, but there's not going to be any pregnant women inside; there's gonna be plenty of what we just used on that tree. So tomorrow night, we stop hiding, we stop running, we stop living in fear of them, because when they show up, we're gonna blow 'em all to hell." Jack told us and Iooked at Desmond who just pulled me closer to him.

We walked back to camp and Jack and Juliet were carefully setting up the dynomite, Desmond grabbed my hand and we walked over to Claire's tent where Charlie was.

"Er, sorry. Er, Charlie. Can you give me a hand with something?" Desmond asked him.

"Yeah, Desmond. Course." He said and got up walking away. I stayed at the tent with Claire and Aaron looking out to see Desmond and Charlie talking. I was nervous as hell because Desmond was telling Charlie the truth, he was telling Charlie that this time he had to die, it was the only way Claire and Aaron were going to be rescued.

After a little bit I left Claire's tent and walked over to Desmond and Charlie sitting down next to Desmond.

"What are you writing?" Desmond asked him

"Nothing. All right, tell me." Charlie said putting the piece of paper and marker away.

"You sure you wanna know? I mean it might be easier if you jus—" Desmond said but Charlie cut him off.

"Yeah. I want to know." Charlie said looking at him.

"You're inside a hatch. It's, er... a room full of equipment. There's a blinking yellow light above a switch. You flick the switch... light goes off... and then you drown."

"When?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Desmond said shaking his head.

"You sure you saw Claire and Aaron get on that helicopter?"

"Aye."

"So, before I drown, I just have to flip a switch." Charlie said to him.

"That's right."

"Where is it, then?"

We walked over to where Jack and Sayid were at, they were looking at blue prints of another Dharma station called the looking glass.

"No. No, I'm not letting you go on some suicide mission just to flip a switch." Jack told Sayid.

"But someone has to do it or we'll never leave this Island." Sayid said to him.

"I'll do it. Swim down, turn off that bloody switch, swim back up. Piece of cake." Charlie said to them.

"Charlie, you don't even know what we're talking about." Jack said looking at him

"I was junior swim champion in Northern England. I can hold my breath for four minutes. I know exactly what you're talking about, Jack." Charlie said to him.

"No. And there's no reason to do this now. We're going to focus on the Others, and then we'll deal with this." Jack argued back at him

"Wait a minute. We have the chance to signal for a rescue." Sayid told them

"Look, for 90 days I've been asked to make decisions for this entire camp. There you go. I just made one." Jack said and walked away.

Later on a kid named Karl showed up telling us that Ben and his group were coming much sooner then we expected and Jack told us we were going to head to the radio tower to turn off Danielle's transmission

"Now if this doesn't work, we can't risk losing the chance of getting in contact with Naomi's boat, so everything has to happen at the same time. Charlie? You still up for a swim?"

"Yeah, I believe I am." Charlie said to Jack

"I'll go with him." Desmond said and I shot him a look and he avoided my eyes

"OK. We better get to it." Jack said and walked away.

Me and Hurley walk over to where Desmond and Charlie are, "Dudes, wait! I heard. I heard what you're doing. I wanna come with. Everyone — they're all going to the radio tower ... and I'm sick of trekking and, you know, explosions. I think I can help you guys out. I'm a really good paddler." He tells them

"You can't go, Hurley." Charlie says to him

"Why not?" Hurley asked him and I looked at Desmond walking over to him.

"Because... you're too big! You won't fit in the boat." Charlie said and Hurley looked hurt.

"That's uncool, man." Hurley says and begins to walk away

"Wait, wait, wait!" Charlie said to him and hugs him

"Dude, it's fine. I don't even wanna go on your stupid boat." Hurley said lying to him.

"Catch up with you later. Just remember I love you, man." Charlie told him

"Yeah, whatever, love you too." Hurley walks away and Charlie watches him go. I turn and look at Desmond and turn his face to look at me.

"You better come back to me, dont make me have to go after you because I will." I told him and he pulled me against him kissing me deeply, I returned the kiss but I felt tears burning in my eyes. He pulls away and wipes the tears away.

"I'll be back, I still plan on marrying you when we get off this bloody island." He said, I gave him one more kiss then he walks away kicking the sand looking for the wire. Charlie pushes the boat out, and Desmond finds the cable.

"This is it. Ready?" He asked Charlie who nods his head, he looks back at me, "I love you Freya."

"I love you too. Please be safe." I tell him and he nods then him and Charlie get in th boat and push off using the cable as a guide along the water. I watched as they moved away then reluctantly went back to the others as we made our way to the radio tour.

 **Desmond POV..**

"We're here." I told Charlie as I see him fold up a pice of paper and holds it out to me.

"I want you to give this to Claire for me." He says and I take it.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's the five best moments of my... sorry excuse for a life. My greatest hits. You know, memories. They're all I've got." He said

"You don't have to do this Charlie." I told him.

"What?" He asked

I looked at him, "I'll go."

"No, you-your flashes." He tells me

"Maybe I keep seeing you die because I'm supposed to take your place." I tell him

What about Freya? What about your baby?" He asks me, Freya, I knew I couldnt leave her but I had to do something, I couldnt let Charlie die.

What about your girl? Besides, I might be luckier than you. Keep your memories to yourself. I'll take it from here." I tell him and start taking off my shoes ready to go instead.

"I don't know what to say." He tells me

"Well, you could tell me where the, er, weigh belt is." I said to him

"Right there behind you." Charlie told me and as I went to grab it I felt something hit the back of my head and everything went dark.

 **Freya's POV...**

We were walking through the jungle when we heard only two gunshots and two explosions, there was suppose to be three one from Jin, Bernard and Sayid. We continue to watch with the rest of the group the smoke rising from the beach.

"Why were there only two explosions?" Sun asked.

"Maybe they didn't have to blow the third tent." Jack said to her.

"But those gunshots, what was that all..." Rose said but Jack cut her off

"He's OK, Rose." He said

"Do you believe that?" Sun asked him

"Listen, they had no idea that we were waiting for them. And Sayid's with your husbands, they're gonna be fine and they're gonna be a couple of hours behind us." Jack reassured them.

"Then we should wait for them here. You go on..." She started to say

"No. No-one gets left behind." Jack told her

"If you say live together die alone Jack, I'm gonna punch you in your face." I told him pointing my finger at him.

Jack laughed, "Fair enough, Freya. Fair enough." He said then looked at the group, "But we have a plan. And for all we know, it worked. It's gonna be OK, everything's gonna be all right. Let's just keep moving, OK?" We all nodded and continued to move forward. We make it to the tower and Naomi tells Claire that Charlie did it, he got us rescued and all I could think about was Desmond, hoping he was okay.

I see Naomi press on the phone and then she suddenly shakes, and spurts blood from her mouth. She falls down with a knife in her back and drops the phone. Behind her, Locke moves forward.

"JOHN!" Jack yelled and Locke pulls out the gun he found, and points it at Jack.

"Step back, Jack." He says

"What did you do?"

"What I had to. Now step back."

Jack stays still as the phone tone signals that Naomi has made the call, and there just needs someone to answer it.

"Stay away from the phone." Locke tells Jack again but Jack dives for it. Locke tries to destroy it, but his shot misses and Jack takes it.

"What are you doing, John?" Jack asked him

"I don't wanna shoot you."

"Do it, John! Shoot him! Do what you need to do—" I hear ben yell but was cut off whenRousseau knocks him unconscious with an elbow strike to the face. The phone continues to beep waiting for someone to pick up.

"Please. Put the phone down."

"No. You're done keeping me on this Island." Jack said still holding the phone.

Locke cocks the barrel, "I will kill you if I have to."

"Then do it, John." Jack says.

"Jack." Kate says

Locke pauses, and then lowers the gun, "Jack. You're not supposed to do this." He tells Jack. Just then the phone is answered and we hear a voice.

"Minkowski. Hello?" Jack puts it to his ear.

"Who is this?" He asks

"Who is this?"

"My name is Jack Shephard. Are you, are you on the boat, the freighter?"

"How'd you get this channel?" The voice said and I look to see Locke leaving the area.

"Naomi, Naomi told us about your search team. About the boat." Jack said to the person.

"Naomi. You found her? Where is she? Who are you?"

"I'm one of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Can you get a fix on our location?" Jack asked him

"Hell yeah we can. Sit tight. We'll be right there." The voice said and I felt my heart leap to my chest and I put my hand on my belly where mine and Desmond's baby was at. Everyone shares grins and shrieks with happiness as Jack and Kate look at each other.

Hurley radioed Jack letting him know that Jin, Bernard and Sayid were alive and that he saved them. Jack walks away from where he was and passes me, Claire, sun and Rose while Claire changes Aaron.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to have my baby in a hospital." Sun says with a smile on her face.

"Oh I know me too." I said looking at her

"Oh rub it in why don't you two!" Claire says pushing Sun's arm laughing.

"You ladies need a hand?" Rose asked us.

"No, we're just wrapping things up, thanks. You know you must be very proud with Bernard, I hear he's quite the hero." Claire told her

"But everyone up here knows that the real hero is your man, Claire. If Charlie didn't turn off that gizmo, we'd still be getting a busy signal on that fancy phone. So you'd better make sure you treat him real good when we get back." She told Claire

"Rose!" Claire said we all laughed.

Later on we were making our way back to camp when he see torches in the distance. It was Jin, Sayid, Bernard with Locke, Hurley, Sawyer and Desmond. Sun runs over and hugs Jin. Claire looks for Charlie. Rose sees Bernard and hugs him. I run up to Desmond who wraps his arms tightly around me and I cry into his shoulder. They all laugh and hug, Juliet hugs Alex. Just then I feel Desmond pull away and was about to move over to Claire but Hurley stops him.

"I'll tell her." He tells Desmond and I look at Desmond with question and he has a sad look in his eyes and I look over at Hurley.

"He's dead." He tells her "Charlie's dead."

"No." Claire says and starts to cry, I look at Desmond who nods and I felt tears falls and he hugs me again and I sob silently into his chest. I couldnt believe Charlie is gone.

Everyone stands silently, as Rousseau and Ben arrive. Locke turns, and Jack punches him in the face without giving any warning. Locke tries to grab his gun, but Jack gets it from his hands. He cocks the weapon.

"Jack." Juliet says

"You're not gonna shoot me, Jack. Any more than I was gonna shoot—"

Just then Jack pulls the trigger, but no bullet fires.

"It's not loaded." Locke tells him and Jack attacks him, Sawyer and Sayid pull him away.

"Come on." Sawyer tells Jack

"Let go of me! Do you know what he did?" Jack asked Sawyer

"Yes, I know what he did!" Sawyer yells at him and Locke gets up

"All I did, all I have ever done, has been in the best interest of all of us." Locke said

"Are you insane?" Jack asked him

"I know I, I have a lot of explaining to do. But, I never did anything to hurt any of you. I even risked my life to tell you there was a traitor in your midst." He says pointing to Juliet.

"She helped us, John. All you ever did was blow up every chance we had of getting off of this island. You killed Naomi." Jack said to him

"Well, technically, he didn't kill her, yet." Ben said to Jack

"Yes, he did." Kate says arriving out of the jungle, "She just died. She didn't give you up, John. She covered for us, and she fixed this." Kate says handing the satellite phone to Jack.

"They're on their way." She says

"She didn't cover for anyone. She wants her people to come here. And trust me, when they do we had better be far away from here. I'm going to the Barracks. The Others abandoned them. Its the only place on the Island with any form of security right now, it'll have to do until I can think of something else. Until then, if you wanna live, you need to come with me." Loce said to everyone

"No one's going anywhere with you, John. Because they're not crazy." Jack said

He's not crazy. What about Charlie? Charlie went down to that place so we could all be rescued. And whatever he did down there, it worked. But then something must have happened. He must have heard something before he..." He paused and I felt my heart break as I looked at Claire who was crying, "I don't know why, but he changed his mind. Because the last thing he did was to warn us that the people on that boat are not who they said they were. So I'm not listening to you. I'm listening to my friend. I'm listening to Charlie." Hurley finishes and goes and stands with Locke.

"Anyone else. There isn't much time." Locke said and I saw Claire join them, as do a number of others.

"Jack, with your permission, I'd like to go with John." Ben says to Jack

"He's all yours." Jack says to Locke

Ben and Rousseau join Locke, as does Alex and Karl.

"You said you'd never leave the Island, if you wanna go with Locke, I'll be right behind you." I hear Bernard tell Rose

"I'm not going anywhere with that man." She says to him. I look at Desmond who shakes his head and pulls me in tighter, I wanted to get rescued, I wanted out of here so that I could have this baby in a safe place and Marry the man I love. I see Sawyer move to join them.

"What are you doing?" Kate asks him

"Same thing I've always done, Kate. Surviving." He tells her just then it starts to rain. Everyone looks somber.

"You know where to find us when you change your mind." Locke said and leads his group away. I look at Claire and Hurley as they lok back at me, I wanted nothing more then to convince them to stay but it was their choice and I had to respect that.

After what felt like hours of trying to get everything figured out me, Juliet and Desmond find Jack, a guy named Daniel, and a pilot named Frank. Desmond and I are amazed to see the helicopter

"Well... look at that." He says smiling at me and Juliet nods.

Daniel fusses with his equipment on the tripod as Frank crosses the field and I follow him intently

"Hey. I'm gonna ask you one last time. Why did Naomi know my name?" I asked him

"Look, you gotta understand something. She was senior management. It's not like we hung around the cafeteria together. She stayed on her own." He tells me and we stop walking.

"Look, Naomi told me you people were hired by my uncle. So you look me right in the eye and tell me you've never seen or heard of Captain Gault

I see Frank glance at Daniel, who looks away. I glances at Daniel and back at Frank. Frank shakes his head.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me the truth; I'll find someone who will. See when that takes off," I tell him and point to helicopter, "I'm on it."

"He's back." I hear Juliet say as Sayid appears over a ridge.

Later o the helicopter is ready and after arguing with Desmond I was finally able to convince him that I was going with him and Sayid. Jack picks up a rifle and hands it to Sayid.

"Be careful." Jack tells him

"I don't have to talk you out of coming." Sayid says

"As much as I like helicopter rides, I think you got this one under control." Jack says smiling.

"Wish me luck." Sayid says

"Good luck. Send me a postcard." Jack tells him

"You said we have room for one more?" Sayid says looking at Frank

"Yeah, why?" Frank asks him

"Sayid glances towards Naomi, "We should bring Naomi home."

Frank nods. Sayid lays Naomi in the back of the helicopter. Desmond and Frank are in the front of the helicopter, and Frank readies the controls. Sayid covers Naomi's face back up and sits down in the back with me next to him. The rotor begins to turn and Frank closes the door. The helicopter lifts off. I see Sayid watch the island recede out the door wistfully. The helicopter flies out over the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 12**

On the helicopter, Desmond is looking out the window while Frank is piloting the helicopter, with Sayid looking on, I turned my head and looked at Desmond putting my hand on his shoulder, he turns his head and smiles at m grabbing my hand. Frank is looking at a piece of notebook paper with a compass bearing on it.

"What's that?" Sayid asked him

"Cheat sheet Faraday drew for me." Frank told him

"You don't know where your boat is?" Sayid asked.

"I know where it is." Frank said and suddenly the helicopter begins flying into a thunderhead.

"Why are you flying directly into the thunderhead?" Sayid asked him

"Why don't you just sit back and let me do my job, huh?"

Sayid looked at me, "What do you expect to find when you get there?"

"Answers." I said to him and the helicopter experiences turbulence and there's a lightning strike.

"Damn it!" Frank yelled and struggles to keep the copter steady.

"Hold on!" He yells and I feel Desmond grip my hand and I grabbed a handle on the other side of me.

 **Desmond POV...**

"On your sodding feet, move, move, move!" I heard the drill sergant yell and I was slow at getting up.

"What are you waiting for, Hume?" He yells, I stand up and get into line.

"What's the matter, Hume? Did you not hear me?" Sergant asked me

"I'm sorry, sir. I was...I was having a dream, sir." I said staring forward.

"You were having a dream, were you? And what were you dreaming about, that it took you so sodding long to get to your mark?" He yells

"I was in a helicopter, sir. And there was a storm, sir. And I don't remember the rest, sir." I told him

"Well, at least it was a bloody military dream." He said then walked away, "Right! All of ya! In the yard, four minutes. And you can thank Private Hume for having to do it in double time. Move!"

Then we are out in the mud and rain, doing pushups.

"One, two, three!" the sergant said

"Four!" We all said back

"One, two, three!"

"Five!"

"One hundred crunches! Go, go, go, go, go!" The sergant yelled and we got into position.

"One, two three, four..." He yells.

"I hope your dream was worth this, mate." My friend said to me.

"Sorry brother. It's just that, I've never had a dream so vivid. It was like I was actually there." I told him

"Have you got something to say, Hume?"

I remained silent and the drill sergant yelled at me, "I asked you a question!"

 **Freya's POV...**

I look over at Desmond who looks extremely disturbed and he pulls his hand away.

"We're almost through it. I see daylight!" Frank yelled

Desmond begins to unbuckle himself, "What are you doing? Desmond! Are you alright?" I yelled asked him

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" He said to me and I looked at Sayid with a confused look.

"We're at two thousand feet, sit down!" Sayid said to him

"What am I doing here?!" Desmond yelled

"What the hell's going on?!" Frank asked not taking his eyes of the sky

"Something's wrong with Desmond!" I yelled to Frank

"How do you know my name?!" Desmond yelled at me

"Hold him there, Sayid!" Frank said

"I'm trying!" Sayid said trying to hold Desmond in his spot

"Let go of me!" Desmond yelled trying to fight Sayid

"Keep him away from the stick! We'll be there in two minutes!" Frank said

Then the helicopter veers down, and comes close to the freighter. Sayid lets Desmond go, and the helicopter lands. As two men run over, Sayid arms himself.

"What are you doing back?" The first guy asks

"Who are they?!" Asked the other

"Survivors of 815." Frank said to them

"You shouldn't have brought them here, what the hell were you thinking?!" The first guy said

"Alright, where am I?" Desmond asked

"Alright, just take it easy." the first guy says

"Alright, who are you people?" Desmond asked

"Whoa, buddy. Calm down." The second guy said to him

"What am I doing here? who are you people?" Desmond asked and Sayid stood in front of Desmond.

"My friend is disoriented!" Sayid said

"I'm not your friend! I don't know you! I don't know you!" Desmond yelled at Sayid

"When did he start doing this?" the first guy asked Frank

"He was fine when we took off. When we hit some weather... Hey, Faraday told me as long as I stayed on the vector -" but Frank was cut off when the first guy motioned for him to stay quiet. He and the other guy stepped toward Desmond, but are blocked by me and Sayid

"What's your name, my friends?" The first guy asked

"Sayid."

He looked at me, "Freya' I said

"Okay, Sayid and Freya. Look, we're going to take your buddy down to the sick bay, okay." The first guy said

"I'm going with you." I told him

"Let a doctor look at him first, then you can come down. You got my word on that, okay?" He said to me

"I'm a doctor and if anyone is going to take a look at him its me and if you have a problem with that thn shoot me right now." I said looking at both of them, the first guy smirks.

"Alright, you can come." He said.

The two guys move to approach Desmond.

"Alright." The first guy said to him

"Listen, listen. This is a mistake, alright?" Desmond said as we walked towards the ship.

"Settle down." the second guy said

"I don't know these people." Desmond said to him

"I understand." The second guy said.

"No, this is wrong! I'm not supposed to be—"

 **Desmonds POV...**

"—here!" I suddenly appear in the rain, standing up while the rest of my regiment is doing crunches.

"Twenty, twenty-one, twenty-three..." A solider is counting

"Here? Here what? What the hell are you doing on your feet? Are you finished with your crunches, because you want to run?!" The sergant asked me. "Right! Squad, on your feet! Right face! Ten kilometers, go, go, go, go, go!"

"Keep moving, or so help me, I'll kill you myself!" Billy says to me.

Later on we are all loading a truck.

"What the hell's the matter with you, Des?" Billy asked me

"If I told you, you'd think I was crazy." I told him

"I already know you're crazy." He tells me with a smile

"This morning, when I was in the yard doing crunches, I left."

"What do you mean you left?" He asked

"I was on a boat. And then I was back here...right where I started." I said to him

"Des, if you're trying to get tossed out of service-" He said

"Billy, I'm telling you the truth, man." I said to him

"Who else was on this...boat? Anyone you recognized?"

"No, No one, there was this girl who seems to know me but I dont know who she is." I said remembering that woman who kept saying my name trying to calm me down. I get up and walk away.

"What? Oi, Des...where you going?" I hear billy yell at me but I didnt stop. Just then another soldier bumps into me

"Thanks for this morning, Hume."

 **Freya's POV...**

I see Desmond almost fall over and Keamy grabs him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Watch your step. Watch your step. Take it easy."

"I'm not here. This...this isn't happening." Desmond says

"You are here. And, this is happening. Look, we're going to take care of you." Keamy told him.

"Wh-wh-what am I doing here?" Desmond asks

"It's alright, you're gonna be okay." Keamy says and we step into a doorway, and walk down a hallway.

"Who are you people?" Desmond asked

"Well, my name is Keamy, and this is Omar. I'm from Vegas and he's from Florida, but as for where we are, I—"

"The last port was Fiji. So at least we know we're still in the Pacific." Omar said cutting Keamy off opening a door, me and Desmond steps into the sick bay.

"Alright, my friend. Now you just relax, okay? Now, we're gonna go get the doc, and he's gonna want to ask you some questions to help us sort all this out."

"What do you mean, sort out? Wait a minute! What do you mean?" Desmond yells after them but Keamy slams and locks the door.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" Desmond says struggling with the door, "I'm not supposed to be here! Open this door! Open this door!"

All of a sudden we hear a voice, "Hey. Hey! Hey." we turn to see a man strapped to a bed. "It's happening to you too, isn't it?"

Desmond leans over the man, who is staring blankly into space. "Hey. Hey. Hey! Can you hear me? Are you alright? Hello?" The man blinks.

"I was just on a ferris wheel."

Just then the doctor enters the room and the man on the bed talks to him.

"See, Ray? I'm not crazy. It's happening to him too, Ray. And it's going to happen to you. It's going to happen to all of us. Everyone! Once we start heading to that Island again."

I see the doctor prepare a syringe, "Would you please step aside?" he asked Desmond.

"No, Ray, Ray, no." The man pleaded.

"I need you to relax for a minute."

"No! It's not going to stop it, Ray, nothing can stop it, Ray, nothing can stop it!" The man screamed and then the man is injected, and immediately relaxes.

the doctor turns to Desmond, "And how are you feeling?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Desmond yelled.

"I understand, you're disoriented." He said

"You're not going to stick him with that!" I said to the doctor.

"I don't want to stick him with anything. It's okay, I just want to check your eyes."

"Why?"

"So I can help you." The doctor said and went to move to Desmond but I stood in front of him.

"If anyone is going to be checking on him it's me." I said reaching my hand out for his light, he sighed and handed it to me.

"Fine but I will still be asking queions" The doctor said to me and I nodded.

I turned around to face Desmond, "I know you're scared but If you will allow me to I'd like to make sure you are okay." I said to him and he paused but nodded.

"What's your name?" The doctor asked from over my shoulder

"Desmond."

"Desmond. Desmond, why don't you tell me about the last thing you remem—"

Just then I see something change in his eyes.

 **Desmond's POV...**

"Did you just experience something, Desmond?" I asked him and he looked at me but then Frank and Sayid walk in.

"What the hell, Frank? You're not supposed to be down here, and definitely not with him." The doctor said to Frank and I stood up putting a hand on desmonds shoulder then turning to face Frank and Sayid.

"Sorry, doc, but I've got Faraday calling from the Island, and he needs to talk to this—"

"No, Faraday's not talking to my patient, now get out of here." The doctor said cutting Frank off.

"He's not your patient." I said and Sayid slams Ray to the wall.

"Hey!"

"Give Desmond the phone." Sayid told Frank and Ray sounds an alarm.

"Give him the phone now!" Sayid yelled

I see Desmond take the phone and Sayid closes the door.

"Hello?" Desmond says holding the phone and it's on speaker

"Desmond! Desmond, my name is Daniel Faraday. We met yesterday before you took off? But I'm guessing you don't remember that. Am I right?"

"Took off? What?" Desmond said trying to hear Daniel over the alarm

"Desmond, we don't have long to talk so I need you to tell me what year you think it is."

"What do you mean, what year do I think it — it's 1996!" Desmond yells and I looked at Sayid confused

"Alright, Desmond, Desmond look, you gotta tell me... where are you?"

"Um...um...I'm in some kind of sick bay..." He starts to say

"No, no, no, no. Not right now, Desmond. Where are you supposed to be. Where are you in 1996?"

"Uh, Camp Millar, it's a... Royal Scots Regiment, it's just north of Glasgow." He said and I looked over at him, I remember him telling me about that camp, I was with my friend when we were traveling Europe and we passed by there.

"Dan. You might wanna—" I hear jack say on the phone

"No, no, no. I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Desmond, listen. When it happens again, Desmond, I need you to get on a train. Get on a train and go to Oxford. Oxford University. Queens College Physics Department. Alright?"

"What, why?" Desmond asks

"Because I need you to find me." Daniel says. after a long pause Daniel comes back on. "Desmond, you still there?"

Sayid is still blocking the door and I'm still next to Desmond, behind there is yelling.

"Talk to him! I can't hold them for long." Sayid yelled.

"Yes! What've you got?" Desmond said

"Okay, Desmond, listen. When you find me at Queens College, I need you to tell me to set the device to 2.342."

"What?" Desmond said not understanding him

"Alright, you got it? 2.342! And it must be oscillating at 11 hertz. You got it Desmond?"

"2.342 and oscillating at eleven..." Desmond confirmed

"Just remember that. 2.342 and eleven hertz, alright? And one more thing, Desmond. If the numbers don't convince me, I need you to tell me that you know about Eloise."

Just then Keamy and Omar bust in.

"Hey, hey, hey! Take it easy..." Omar says to Sayid

"Desmond! Tell me that you know about Eloise!" Daniel says but before Desmond can repsond Keamy pushes me out of the way and snatches the phone away from Desmond.

 **Desmond POV...**

Suddenly I'm back in 1996, I get on a train and travel to Queens College. I walk down a hall, and sees Daniel talking to a student.

"...not a single piece of original thinking. You do understand the concept of original, the opposite of derivative? Now I'm the one you need to impress, Mr. Hollister, and I'm not impressed. So go. Go try again." He says and the student walks away.

"Um, sorry. Are you Daniel Faraday?" I asked him

And you are...?"

"Um...sorry, I'm Desmond Hume, and um...I was told I could find you here. I think I've ... just been to the future." I said sounding crazy

"...the future?" He asked

"Yes. Uh, I spoke to you there, you told me to come here, to Oxford, to find you. You said you'd help me." I told him

"Why didn't I just help you there, in the future?"

"Sorry?" I asked

"Why would I put you through the headache of time travel, you know? You know what I mean, it just seems a little... unnecessary. And don't you think that my esteemed colleagues could have come up with something just a little more believable, huh? Wha—what kind of a prank is that? Huh, paradox. So uninspired."

"Set your device to um... 2.342 and make sure it oscillates at 11." I told him

"Okay, now you, you're going to tell me who told you those numbers."

"You did." I said

"No, this is — this is ridiculous."

"I know about Eloise." I told him and Daniel leads me into his office

"What, what is all this?" I asked looking around

"This is where I do the things Oxford frowns upon. Alright, this, this future version of me... uh, he referenced this meeting, right? Obviously, so, so I would remember you coming to Oxford, right? I would remember this, here, right now."

"Actually, um, no." I said told him

"No."

"Maybe you just forgot." I said

"Yeah, right, how would that happen?"

"So this, this is changing the future?" I asked him

"You can't change the future." He told me.

I see Daniel put on a special coat, "What's that for?" I ask him

"Radiation."

"Do I get one?" I asked him

"You don't need one. For prolonged exposure, I do this 20 times a day."

"So what do you put on your head?" I asked

He chuckles at me, "Yeah." Daniel flicks some switches. He then reaches over, taking out a white rat , "And this... this is Eloise." he said holding the rat then places Eloise in the maze.

"What does this do?" I asked him

"This, if the numbers you gave me are correct, what this will do is unstick Eloise in time. Just like you." He presses a button, and a purple-white light consumes Eloise for a few seconds.

"What happened?" I asked

"Wait, shhshhshh! She's not back yet...there she is. Okay, here goes everything." Daniel lifts a flap, and Eloise runs out into the maze.

"Come on, come on, that's it, come on, that's it, yes, yes, yes, haha! Yes! Oh, it worked! This is incredible." He said

"I'm sorry, how is a rat running through a bloody maze so incredible?" I asked him

"What is incredible, is I just finished the maze this morning. I'm not going to teach her to run it until an hour from now."

"S-so you, you sent her to the future!" I yelled

"No, no, no. Her consciousness. Her mind." Daniel says and runs over to a board and starts erasing things.

"So, so how does that help me?" I asked him

"You, what? I don't understand, am I supposed to help you? Didn't I send you back here to help me?'

"I don't know why you sent me here. All I know about you is, you, you end up on some bloody island." I said

"An island. What island, where...why would I go to an island?"

Just the I reappear back on the freighter, still struggling for the phone.

"Desmond, give me the phone." Keamy says and takes it, I look over at Freya who was holding her stomach and she looked relieved.

"Hey look! Hey, come on! Everybody relax, listen! Look! Daniel wanted to talk to the guy so we brought him the phone, that's all."

"You let Faraday talk to him?" Keamy said

"He said he could help!" Frank yelled

"Faraday can't even help himself!"

Omar turned to Frank, "Outside now. The captain wants to talk to you."

"And I want to talk to your captain." I hear Freya say.

"I'll be sure to let him know. In the meantime, have a seat." Keamy said

They leave Sayid, Freya, me and the man in the sick bay, locked in. I begin shining the doctor's light pen into my eyes.

"Desmond what are you doing?" Freya asked me

"I need to get back." I said

"Back where? The island?"

"He said he could help me, said he could tell me what I needed to do."

"Desmond, Desmond, can you please explain to me what you are talking about?" Freya said coming over to me, just then I go back. I wake up back in Daniel's office.

"What happened?" I asked

"Whoa, you're back, and you were out almost 75 minutes." Daniel said

"Out?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You just whoof, went catatonic right in the middle of a sentence. I had to carry you to the chair. So I take it you were, you were in the future again?" Daniel said.

"Aye."

"For how long?" He asked me

"I don't know...five minutes? Why does this keep happening?" I asked.

"In your case, I'm guessing that progression is exponential. Each time your consciousness jumps, it gets harder and harder to jump back. I would be careful crossing the street if I were you."

I look over and see Eloise, it is clear that she is dead, "What happened to her?"

"She died."

"Yeah, I can see that. How?" I asked him

"Brain aneurysm, probably. I dunno. I'll need to do an autopsy later." Daniel said

"Is that going to happen to me?" I said getting scared.

"The effects seem to vary from case to case, but uh—" I cut him off pinning him to the wal

"If this keeps happening, am I gonna die?!" I shouted

"I don't know. I think Eloise's brain short-circuited. The jumps between the present and the future...she eventually, she couldn't tell which was which — she had no anchor."

"Wh...what do you mean, anchor?"

"Something familiar in both times. All this, see this is all variables, it's random, it's chaotic. Every equation needs stability, something known. It's called a constant. Desmond, you have no constant. When you go to the future, nothing there is familiar. So if you want to stop this, then you need to find something there...something that you really, really care about...that also exists back here, in 1996."

"This constant — can it be a person?"

'Yeah, maybe. But you have to make some kind of contact. Didn't you say you were off on a boat, in the middle of nowhere?"

I begin to walk out of the office.

"Uh...where are you going?" He asked me

"I'm going to find my bloody constant." I said leaving the office. I slam the door and leave and suddenly I collapse near the steps and wake up on the freighter.

"Hey, hey. You okay?" Freya asks me.

"You look a lot older now, huh? Welcome back, Desmond."

"We need to get out of here" Freya asks as her and Sayid unstrap the man.

"And how do we get out of here?"

"Through the door." The man said and we all turned to see that the door was open, "Looks like you guys have a, a friend on this boat." jut then I notice his nose bleeding

"Hey, uh...your nose, brother."

"It's clear. Let's -" Sayid said and just then I flash back to 1996, I was walking around not really knowing where I was going, but I was looking for th one person I knew would always be my anchor, I was looking for Freya. I was about to abandon hope when I see her standing next to a trolley cart buying something.

"Hello there" I said to her and she turned to look at me.

"Oh..hi." She said, "Do I know you?"

"Well actually I was the man who told that bloke at the bar to leave you alone." I told her and she smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember, how is your nose doing?" She asked.

"It's ok, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with that." I told her and she smiled again.I may not remember who she was but why did that smile affect me?

"Oh it was nothing, if anything I should be thanking you, that guy wasa douche bag" She said.

"Well either way I was wondering if I could properly thank you by buying you some coffee" I told her.

"Um...well actually I am waiting for my friend who I'm traveling with but maybe we can take a rain check?" She asked.

"Sure"

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it then handed it to me, "I'm not really sure how phones work over here but you can give me a call and we can set up that coffee." She said and just then I hear someone call her name, "I'll talk to you later" She said and walked away. I stood there for a few more minues then started in the other direction. Suddenly I hear her ask something and I turned around.

"Sorry?" I asked

"I said what's your name?" She asked me

"Desmond" I answered.

"I'm Freya"

Just then I was back on the freighter and the man from the sick bay looks at me, "Desmond. I know...it's getting harder. It starts happening faster too." The man said

"Come on, let's move." Sayid said him in front, then Freya, then the man then me.

"Hey, how did this happen to you?" I asked him

"We were anchored here. Waiting for our orders. Bored out of our minds. Me and Brandon — he's one of the crew members we took off the ship's tender. We just wanted to see the island. But Brandon started acting crazy...so we had to turn around."

"Where is he?"

"In a body bag." the man said and we enter the communications room, which is all messed up.

"Who did this?" Sayid said

"You got me. But when the captain finds out, I feel sorr—" Just then the guy passes out and I cradle him in my arms and Freya comes and kneels down next to us.

"Can you fix it, brother?" I asked Sayid

"I need a minute." Sayid says just then the guy seizes

"Wake up, wake up, you've got to come back! You've got to come back—" I said and Freya puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Desmond thats not going to help" Freya told me and I nodded.

I happen to notice a calendar on the wall with days crossed off on it — it's December 24, 2004

"It's 2004..." I said

"I didn't realize it was almost Christmas. It's been..."

Sayid points to his nose, "...Desmond."

Freya looks at me and was about to move her face to my face when the man starts flailing again.

"I...can't...get...back!" he says then is still, Freya checks his pulse but shakes her head.

"He's dead" She told us

"What happened to him?" Sayid asked

"The same thing that's gonna happen to me." I said and laid the man on the ground and I felt someone touch my shoulder and wipe the blood from my nose away with a cloth, I look up and see it's Freya.

"I'm not going to let that happen to you. I promise" She said.

Suddenly I get hit with flashes.

 _"Mind if I join ya?" I asked Freya who was sitting on the beach_

 _"Oh Umm..sure, pull up some sand." She said_

 _I sat down next to her and she pulled her knees to her chest._

 _"Something on your mind lass?" I asked her crossing crossing mylegs and resting my arms on my knees._

 _She looked at me then back at the ocean, "Just taking a moment before I head back to camp and get bombarded with questions."_

 _"What kind of questions?" I asked her and she looked at me smirking a little._

 _"Well look at that its not even 8am and I already have my third question of the day." she said with a laugh and I laughed a little too._

 _"Sorry" I said._

 _It's fine," she looked back at the ocean, "People keeping asking me why your back, How far did you make it, stuff like that."_

 _I chuckled, "Believe me it wasnt my intention to come back. All I remember was being happy that I had finally left this island and was going to find my way home, last thing I remember was drinking a bottle of cheap whiskey I had on the boat then waking up hearing Jack and them." I said uncrossing my knees._

 _She leaned back on her hands, "I'm sorry you winded up back, especially after being here for three years. Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" she asked me._

 _I looked at her and smiled, "Now look who's asking questions." I said and nudged her a little, " And no, no I dont have anyone waiting for me back home. I was never able to find someone, I was to busy trying to make a life for myself."_

 _next thing I know she put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her, "Still, I'm sorry your back here." I gave her a smile and she pulled her hand off my shoulder and I suddenly missed the contact. "So were you able to get what you needed to make a tent for yourself?" she asked me_

 _"No, I spent three years underground, I slept under the stars last night."_

 _She laughed, "I get that but what if it rains?"_

 _"Then thats just another thing I'll enjoy after being in that hatch." I said looking up at the sky._

 _She stood up,"Get up you crazy Scottish person we are gonna go get you what you need to build a tent, and I will make sure you can still see the stars."_

next flash

 _I crashed their plane, it was all my fault was the reason they were trapped here, I was the reason Freya is here. Freya, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, someone who I never thought I would ever fall for, let alone get. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and the kind of girl I would pine over, then I remembered that kiss, the kiss was something I wanted to do since we were trapped in that tree, her lips were soft and melted so perfectly into mine. She kissed me back, I never thought it would happen, I was waiting for her to pull away and run but she didnt. Everything in me wanted to turn around and go back to her but I had to do this. For her._

 _I put the key into the failsafe device for the hatch, I was about to turn it but once last thought went through my mind and I had to say it._

 _"I love you Freya." and I turned the key and it ended_.

Next flash

 _"I love you too Desmond." SHe said after she found out I was alive_

 _I smiled and pulled my face to hers again and kissed her deeply and passionately, before I knew it I backed her against a tree and my hand was in her hair pulling her face as close as it could go to me. She gasped into my mouth and put her hand in my hair as well and I ran my tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth, god it felt so good._

next flash

 _"When we get rescued, I will follow you where ever you go." I said running my hand up and down her arm._

 _"Same goes for you, I'll follow you anywhere, always and forever." she said_

The flashes end and I look at Freya my memory of her and her time on the island returned I pulled Freya to me kissing her passionately and I felt her stiffen from shock but sh relaxd and kissed me back

"Are you alright now?" Sayid asked and we broke apart.

"Aye. I'm perfect." I said still loking at Freya.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I remember you, I can't believe I forgot, I'm so sorry Freya, Im so sorry." I said and she put her hands on my face.

"Don't, don't apologize, I love you and I'm just happy your back" She said and Kissed me again. I swear at this moment I am never ever leaving her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Freya's POV...**

Me, Desmond and Sayid were being held in a room after what happened with Minowski, Desmond came and sat down next to me.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked me

I looked at him and hld his hand, "Yeah, I didnt hit my stomach on the table when Keamy pushed me away from you. The baby is okay, the momma however just wants to sleep in a nice bed with you and never leave." I said and he kissed my temple.

"Soon, I promise." He said thenLapidus enters the room where were.

"Thought I'd check in on you guys and bring you some food." He said holding up a bag then looked at Desmond, "How are you feeling by the way?"

"Much better, thanks." Desmond said with his arm around me

"Why are we being held captive? We had nothing to do with Minkowski's death." Sayid said

"This has nothing to do with Minkowski. The captain wasn't very happy that you three decided to bust out of sick bay and into our radio room."

"We didn't bust out. The door was left open! We assumed that was you." I said to him and he looked at me

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked

"Did you have any contact with our people on the beach?" Sayid asked

"No luck. Something must have happened to the phone." Lapidus said then pours what's in the paperbag onto the bed.

"Lima beans?" Sayid asks and Desmond hands me one, I hate lima beans but i'm pregnant so I didnt care.

"Sorry, we had a little problem in the kitchen. Just stay put, alright?"

"I still want to talk to the captain." I said to him

"No, you don't." He told me

Lapidus knocks on the door, "Regina?" the door opens and he leaves, I sigh and lean against Desmonds chest.

 **Short Desmond POV...**

Later that day Freya layed down on the bed and fell asleep with me next to her, I wake up and see that Sayid is eating out of a can.

"Good morning." he says

"Good morning." I said getting up carefully so that I dont wake Freya up, she needs to rest more then I do right now.

"I hope they resolve their kitchen issues." Sayid said frustrated

I notice a piece of paper has been slipped in through the door vents," Sayid! What's that?" I ask him and he goes to pick it up.

"It's a note. Three days ago, when I was in Locke's camp, Ben claimed he had a spy on this boat." He told me and unfolds the piece of paper and reads it then hands it to me it reads, "DON'T TRUST THE CAPTAIN".

I look at him then look at Freya, the captain was her uncle, I was torn. On one hand she wanted to se her uncle but at the same time I didnt know anything about this man, I had to protect her, and our unborn child. No matter what.

 **Freya's POV...**

After a while I woke up and we hear a repeating noise. I get off the bed and go to Desmond who wraps an arm around my waist.

"How long's that gonna go on for, eh? Can't they just fix whatever the bloody hell's causing that?" Desmond says

"That sound is not mechanical." Sayid told him

"What, you think somebody's doing that? Somebody's just banging those pipes again and again?"

"That's exactly what I think." Sayid said just then Ray enters.

"Thanks for your patience. The captain would like to see you now." He said and shifted, how was I going to be able to face him?

Ray leads us on deck.

"Where's the helicopter?" Sayid asked.

"Lapidus is running an errand."

"What kind of errand?" I asked him

"I'm a doctor. I don't know where he's going." Ray said

"Did he go to the island?" Sayid asked

"You know anywhere else he could land?" Ray asked sarcasticly

"What's he going to do there?" Sayid asked and I looked to see what Desmond was staring at and I saw the lady what was outside our door walk closer to the edge of the boat with a chain wrapped around her.

"I said I'm just a doctor." Ray told Sayid

I listened to them arguing but I saw Regina about to jump off the side of the freighter and Desmond runs toward her.

"Hey! Hey!" He shouts and we go over to look at her.

"That woman just jumped over the side of the ship!" Desmond yelled at the crew doesnt seem to care.

"Don't just stand there! What's the matter with you people?!" He yells again.

"What's wrong with you? Get the rope!" I yelled at them

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" Desmond shouted, "Bring a rope!"

"Get a rope!" Desmond and Sayid both yelled

"Stop!" we heard someone yell behind us and I turned and saw my uncle standing there.

"She just jumped!" Desmond said

"It's over! She's gone! Everybody get back to your posts. That was an order." my uncle said aprroaching us.

"I'm Captain Gault. I suppose you two have a few questions." He says then looks at me, "Freya? Is that you" He asked

I nodded but felt Desmond put his arm around my waist, "Yeah it's me."

He moves closer and I feel Desmond tighten his grip but I looked at him and nodded telling him it was ok, he reluctantly let go and I moved to my uncle and he stared at me then pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here." He said into my hair, I felt some tears come out, I havent seen my uncle in 3 years but we talked almost everyday whe he could, he was my guardian after my parents died but once I turned 18 and started school he was able to go back to work again.

We pulled away from our hug, "Sowhat can I do for you?" He asked and I moved back towards Desmond

"What?" Sayid asked

"You said you wanted to speak with me." He said looking at me

"Let's just start with why a woman jumped over the side of your ship, and you did nothing to stop it." Sayid told him

"I didn't jump in, or order my crew to jump in, because I didn't want to lose any more people." my uncle said

"What exactly is going on here?" Desmond said behind me

"Some of my crew has been dealing with... what might best be described as a heightened case of cabin fever. I think it's got something to do with the close proximity of the island."

"Why don't you turn around, then?" I asked him

"I've tried, but we have a saboteur on board, and he's done one hell of a job on my engines. I've got my crew working around the clock to repair them." He said

"And then you'll take our people home?" I asked him

"Then we move to safer waters... those are my orders."

"And I don't suppose you'll tell us who gave you those orders?" I asked him

"Sure, I will. Charles Widmore." He said and I looked at Desmond, why the hel was Charles Widmore worrying over the island?

My uncle led us into the captain's stateroom. He gets a metal box out of a cabinet, and puts it on the table, "Do either of you know what this is?"

"It's a flight data recorder, otherwise known as a black box." I told him, "Come on now you taught me all about this stuff as a kid." I told him and he smiled a little.

"That's exactly what it is. Now here's the funny thing. This black box comes from Oceanic Flight 815. A salvage vessel recovered it from the bottom of the ocean. It took a considerable amount of Mr. Widmore's resources to procure it. It was found with the wreckage of the plane, along with all 324 dead passengers, " He paused looking at me, "That's not the complete story, as you are well aware Freya, given the fact that you're standing here, breathing... the wreckage was obviously staged. Now can you imagine what kind of resources and manpower go into pulling off a feat of that magnitude? Faking the recovery of a plane crash? Putting 324 families through a grieving process based on a lie? But what's even more disturbing... where exactly does one come across 324 dead bodies? And that, is just one of the many reasons we want Benjamin Linus." He said and it finally all clicked, Charles Widmore wanted Ben dead.

Later on Ray leads us to our new room.

"So what do you think of the captain?" He asked us.

"He was surprisingly forthcoming." Sayid told him

"Yeah, he tells it like it is. Just don't piss him off. You know what I mean? I think you'll like your room. It's on a quiet part of the ship." He says

"This... ship isn't moving." Desmond told him holding my hand.

"Well, if you say so." Ray says and opens the door to a room. Cockroaches scuttle across the ground, and a large blood stain is on the wall. I turned away covering my mouth and Desmond turned too putting his hand on my hand, I looked at him and nodded telling him I was okay. I may be a doctor and have delt with a lot of blood but being pregnant didnt help that right now.

"That shouldn't still be there... Damn it!" Ray yelled and turns to the man cleaning the floor down the hallway behind us.

"Hey, Jacobson. Is that you? Jacobson!

"Yeah." The man answered.

"Mop this up."

"Sorry, I gotta go up on deck." The man said

"No, you're gonna mop this up!"

Just then the man walks toward us and comes out of the shadow and I look to see it Michael, I look at him in shock

"Kevin, this is, uh..."

"Sayid."

"Desmond."

"Freya"

"Kevin Jacobson"

"Nice to met you Kevin" Sayid said.

Later that night we were sleeping in our berths. An alarm starts to blare and we jolt awake and run onto the deck. People are watching as Captain Gault is beating up two of his crew members. The ships tender is leaning against the freighter's railings.

"The rules of desertion... still apply to everyone." He say punching the last man twice.

"Nobody leaves this ship without my say-so! I'm not beating these men to scare you! I beat them to save your lives! Do you remember what happened to the last two men who took off in this boat?" He said addressing everyone pointing to the tender.

"You remember what happened to Minkowski? As soon as we get the engines fixed, we're back in the hunt. In the meantime, everybody just hold on. Jacobson!" He shouted looking at Michael.

"Yes, sir."

"Clean this mess up." My uncle said to him

"Yes, sir."

The crew starts moving about, talking indistinctly. Michael starts to walk. The two beat-up men get escorted through the door back to the berths. My uncle starts climbing up the stairs to his quarters and I let go of Desmonds hand and follod after him.

"What the hell was that?" I said to him.

"Exactly what it looked like" He told me still walking, I grabbed his shoulder and made him face me.

"Dont give me that, I have seen you get angry before but beating up your crew? What happened to you?" I asked him and he looked at me then looks down on the deck for a moment.

"Mr. Widmore happened." He said then I saw him look at Desmond, "Who's he?" my uncle asked.

"His name is Desmond, we met him on the island," I told my Uncle and h looked at me puzzled, "It's a long story, but all you need to know is that we love ach other, we're getting married if we can ever get home and I'm pregnant." My uncles eyes widened.

"You're father would be rolling around in shigrave right now" He said with laugh, and I smiled at him.

"Yeah well shit happens, you taught me that." I told him

"If he makes you happy then thats all I care about, but if hurts you just remember I alos taught you how to shoot." He said with a wink and walked into his quarters shutting the door. I looked down at Desmond who was watching Michael walk away from Sayid, he looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

We go down to the engine room and Michael dismisses a man named Jeff.

"You shouldn't be here." He said to us and Sayid slams Michael against the wall.

"Hey! Uhh! Aah!" Michael cried out

"Hey Sayid, what are you doing?" Desmond asked

"Why are you here?" Sayid asked him

"Listen, if they see me talking to you—" Michael started to say

"Then talk quickly!" Sayid yelled cutting him off

"You won't understand it!" Michael yelled

"I'll understand perfectly, Michael. You just start from the beginning and explain how you came to be on this boat." Sayid said, Michael started to tell us everything.

We have been listening to Michael's story in the engine room of the Kahana.

"So you're telling me... that you're working for Benjamin Linus?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'm telling you." Michael told Sayid

"Sayid approaches Michael nonchalantly, as if to hug him, then he grabs Michael, spins him around, and pins his right arm behind his back.

"Hey! Aah!" Michael yelled

"Hey, Sayid." Desmond said

"Guys!" Michael grunts, "Hold it! Uhh! Let me go! What are you doing?!"

"Shut your mouth!" Sayid said as he marches Michael through the door, down a hallway, and into the captain's stateroom, Desmond and I follow.

"What the hell is this?" My uncle asked

"This man is not who you think he is. He was a passenger on Oceanic Flight 8-1-5. I spent two months with him on the island before he betrayed us. This is the man who sabotaged your radio room. He destroyed the ship's engine, and his name isn't Kevin Johnson. It's Michael Dawson, and he's a traitor." Sayid tells him


	14. Chapter 14

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 14**

The next day the helicopter comes back and we see a body being carried away on a stretcher. Me, Desmond and Sayid were standing by the railing.

"The injured man... there was no gunshot. What do you think happened to him?" Desmond asked Sayid.

"I don't know. But when they get back, they'll be certain it doesn't happen again." Sayid answered

"Omar! Keamy wants you in the armory." I heard my uncle yell walking towards him

"He said I wasn't supposed to let those two out of my sight." Omar told my uncle.

"I'll watch them. Go." My uncle said and Omar look at his phone and leaves.

My uncle walked over to us, "There's a pantry below our galley with enough room for two men. I've left you a supply of food and water. You need to go there." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Michael-is he dead?" I asked him

"No, but not for lack of bloody trying, which is precisely why you three need to be hiding before Keamy comes back on this deck."

"Hiding is pointless. Give us your Zodiac raft so we can start ferrying people back here from the beach. The only way to save our lives is to get our people off that Island." Sayid said to him

"Meet me behind the container in ten minutes. The boat will be in the water." My uncle said and gave my shoulder a light squeeze before walking away. I looked after him thn Desmond pulled me to him, I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

Ten minutes later we met my uncle,"Stay on a heading of exactly 3-0-5. Faraday says that's the only safe way to and from the boat." He told us.

"What will you tell Keamy if he notices the Zodiac is missing?" Sayid asked

"I'll tell him you stole it. Now go." My uncle said and gave my arm a quick squeeze.

"Desmond." Sayid said and Desmond held my hand and looked at me then back at Sayid.

"I can't go with you." He said

"Why not?"

"I've been on that island for three years. I'm never setting foot on it again ... not when I'm this close to getting Freya home." He said and I put my other hand on both of ours.

"I'll be back with the first group as soon as I can." Sayid said

"Stay on that bearing, yeah?" Desmond said

"I will."

"You need to go now." My uncle yelled from up top.

Sayid gets into the raft and Desmond unties the rope and he sets off for the Island. i moved into Desmonds arms and looked out watching Sayid leave.

"We will get home right?" I asked him having small doubt.

"I promise you I will, and as soon as we do I'm gonna marry you." He said holding me tightly.

"I was thinking about that, if you came back to the states you would have to beome a legal citizen, same if I was to go with you to Scotland." I said and turned to him, "So my question is Mr. Hume, where would you like to start our family?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Well future Mrs. Hume, either way as long as we have each other I'm happy, but your life is in the California, if you'll have me I'll move there with you." He said to me, and I smiled.

"You know what? I'm actually sick of California, I wanna move to Scotland with you, but first I think we should travel, get a boat and just sail. Who cares where we go, we'll get married and travel the ocean." I said and he nodded his head.

"I think that sounds amazing." He said and I kissed him on the lips then put my head back on his chest just looking out at the ocean, we are so close to going home.

Later on that night the mercenary crew are loading gear into the chopper. Desmond and I were watching from the steps far away I was sitting in front of him resting my head against him.

"Hey, doc. Wanna hear something weird?" We heard Omar say to Ray

"Ah, sure." Ray said

"You know that morse code message that I got from the beach? It said that the doctor washed up on the shore with his throat slit." Omar said

"But I'm the doctor."

"Crazy, right?" Omar said and Keamy walked up.

"Everything here?" He asked

"Yes sir."

"Good. Get it packed up." Keamy said and Frank showed up.

"What are you gonna do with all that?" Frank asked

"Fire her up, Frank." Keamy told him

"Mr. Keamy, I was hired to fly scientists." Frank said

"Get your ass in the cockpit and fire up the chopper, Frank." Keamy said

"I'm not taking you." Frank said

"I'll kill you, Frank."

"Yeah, well, you do that, you'll never get back to the island 'cause I'm the only pilot you got." Frank said

Keamy moves over to Ray, "Sorry, Doc." Keamy says and slices his neck. Ray starts gagging and Keamy throws him overboard into the water. Suddenly Desmond slowly moves to stand up and I follow, he grips my hand as we watch my uncle walk out.

"That change anything, Frank? Huh? Another 30 seconds goes by and someone else's turn—" just then my uncle fires off a shot.

"I fixed your gun. Now stand down, Martin, or I will fire." He said to Keamy.

"I don't think you want to do that, Captain." Keamy told him indicating to the device strapped to his left arm. I tried to move forward but Desmond tightened hs grip on my hand and pulled me loser to him.

"What's that on his arm? What's that on his arm?!" My uncle shouted and looked away for one second. Suddenly, Keamy grabs Omar's gun and shoots him.

"N-!" I started to yell but Desmond put his hand over my mouth and pulled me up the steps and hid us behind a wall. He pulled me to his chest and I couldnt help it I just let go and started crying, my uncle was dead, I just found him again and he was dead.

"I'm so sorry Freya, I'm so so sorry." He said and I just contiued to cry against his chest and we hear the helicopter take off, I wanted nothing more then to put a bullet between Keamy's eyes, but I knew Desmond wouldnt allow that.

Later on the Zodiac arrives back at the freighter, me and Desmond run over.

"Hey, hey! Hey, we're back!" Daniel shouted

"Where's Sayid?" Desmond asked

"He had to go after Jack. You go. They're headed for the chopper." Daniel said

Desmond helped Sun up and she walked over to me holding Aaron.

"You okay?" I asked and Jin came up next to her

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said and they turned their backs to me as daniel shouted.

"I'm gonna head back for the next group."

Just the Michael walks up next to me talking to Desmond, "Engine's fixed. Tell Hendricks to try it."

Sun and Jin turn around as Desmond runs off to the control room and they stare at Michael in shock.

"I don't understand. How'd you get back to New York?" Sun asked him

"Uh, Walt and I, uh, uh... we took Ben's boat and we followed his bearing. A couple of days, we came to an island, you know, with people. I sold the boat... we hopped a cargo ferry back to the States. Didn't tell anybody who we were." Michael said to her

"And now you're working for Ben?" She asked him

"I do not work for Ben. I'm trying to make up for what I did. I'm trying to help you out here." He said and looked at Jin, "Translate what I said." He told Sun

"I understand." Jin told him

Suddenly a door clanks open and I turn to see Desmond

"Hey! Michael! I need you now!" He shouts and Michael and I follow Desmond as he runs to a room below deck. Sun and Jin follow too. We came into a room filled with C-4 explosive.

"Oh, my God." I said moving to Desmond putting my arm aournd his waist and he put his around my shoulder.

I see a green light shine on a radio receiver. Desmond is examining the bomb it's connected to. Jin sent Sun to the top deck and Desmond tried to get me to go but I refused, if this went off I was not leaving him.

"There's enough C-4 here to blow up a bloody aircraft carrier. When I was in the army... I did six months' explosive ordnance disposal, which, as the saying goes, is just enough time to learn how to blow yourself up." Desmond said.

"Is it on a timer? And why hasn't it gone off yet?" I asked him

"This is a—a radio receiver. It's... it's like a walkie-talkie. You send it a signal, and, uh... it-it triggers a bomb remotely." He told me.

"So can we... turn off?" Jin asked him

Desmond exhaled, "This is a... this is a trip wire. Move it, and... boom. This is dummy wiring. If you cut the wrong one... boom. This is multiple firing systems. You disable one, and the next one... boom. Uh, this... battery's the power source. If you disconnect it—"

"Boom." Jin said

Just then Michael comes back with a tank and tells Desmond what he's going to do.

"You're gonna what?" Desmond asked.

"Freeze it. This is liquid nitrogen. We use it in the refrigeration hold. The bomb needs a charge from the battery to detonate, right? And the battery runs on a-a chemical reaction. I spray the battery. I can keep it cold. No reaction."

"And what's the catch?" I asked him

"The catch is we only have one canister. We use it up, we're right back where we started." Michael said

"Well, shouldn't we save it till the light turns red?" Desmond asked him

"If we see that light turn red and the battery's not already cold, that is the last thing we will ever see. Either way, at least we'll have a warning, buy ourselves some time." Michael told him

"All right, um, freeze the battery. Jin, help me trace back these wires, make a list of where each of them goes to. Freya," He said turning me to face him, "Please go up top with Sun, I need you to be safe."

I shook my head, "No way in hell Desmond, if we cant stop this from going off I want to be right here with you." He looked at me then kissed my forehead.

"Alright but you stay by the door." He said and I nodded moving to the dorr frame watching them work and Michael begins to freeze the battery.

"I think I might have something. Okay, so... so if... if I cut this wire, it... it should disconnect the firing mechanisms." Desmond said moving with cutters to the wire.

"Stop" Jin says "No good."

"Damn it! I-I just don't know enough. H-how do we even know your little freezing trick's doing anything?" Desmond asked Michael

"We'll know if that light turns red and we're still here." Michael told him

"How much stuff do we have left?" I asked him

Michael checked the tank, "We got a quarter tank."

"What happens if we can't deactivate the bomb?" Desmond said

"We better get everybody the hell off this boat." Michael said

A little bit laster we hear a beep and the light on the bomb receiver turns red.

"You three need to go now. Get everybody off the boat. We have maybe five minutes left in the tank. Go!"

"You go. Go. I stay." Jin told me and Desmond and he runs to me grabbing my hand and we start running to head to the top deck. We get there and head over to the pile of life jackets on the ground and we hear a chopping coming.

"Oh, bloody hell." Desmond said running forward, "Don't land! You can't land! Don't land! Don't land! There's a bomb! There's a bomb! Get away! There's a bomb! You can't land! Go back!" He yelled but the helicopter was still coming "Don't land!"

"No! Don't land!" He shouted but it landed and we ran over to it "No! No! Look, you don't understand! Jin and Michael are doing everything they can, but there's no time! You've gotta get off the boat now!" He told Jack who ran knocked on the chopper shouting to Frank.

"How long till we can fly again?" He asked.

"Somebody patch the other hole where the bullet came out!" Frank yelled

"Give it to me. I'll do it." Desmond said and went in the chopper.

"Here! Somebody pump some gas!" Frank yelled

"I'll handle the fuel." Jack said getting the fuel canister

"Get that life raft right there! Come on! Let's go!" Frank shouted and I went and grabbed the raft putting it in the chopper.

I heard Aaron crying and turn to see Sun heading towards the door me and Desmond came through.

"Hey, Sun! Sun! Where you going? We gotta go." Kate said to her

"Jin's below with Michael. I can't-"

"No, no, there's no time! There's no time. We have to go." Kate said trying to move Sun back to the helicopter.

"I won't leave him!" Sun shouted.

"Okay. You get the baby on the chopper. I'll get Jin. All right?" Kate said to her.

"Just keep pumping till I get it started! That'll be enough to get us to the island." Frank said. Then he starts the helicopter up

"Hey! Not yet!" Jack yelled

"Your buddy said we got five minutes as of three minutes ago. If you're going, this is it. Let's go!" Frank said and I got in the chopper sitting down next to Hurley, and Jack was getting Kate.

"Let's go!" Frank yelled and Aaron was crying in Sun's arms

"Give me a minute! No! Wait!" Desmond yelled trying to finish up then getting up and sitting next to me on the other side of me and out his arm around my shoulder. and I clung to him.

"Where's Jin?" Sun asked Jack and Kate as the chopper takes off.

We hear Jin shouting and look out to see him running towards the helicopter. Sun tries to get up but Hurley holds her back

It's Jin! No! Jin! Jin! Jin! We have to go back! Turn around!"

"We can't do it" Frank said

"We have to! We need to go back!" She yells trying to break free from Hurley just then the freigher explodes, and Desmond pulls me to him as the shockwave hits the helicopter and I bury my face in his chest and I hear Sun screaming.

"Jin!" She cries "Jin!" She continues yelling as she cries.

I was holding onto Desmond who cradled my head in his hands as I cried into his chest, hearing Sun crying was making me cry more, Jin was gone, another person we cared about dead. I heard Jack tell Frank to fly towards the Island.

"You got it" Frank said.

After a while we hear a loud buzzing noise and a bright purple light lights up the sky then it stops.

"What was that?" Desmond asked still holding me.

"Where's the island? Where's the island?! Where the hell's the island?!" Frank asked and we all looked out and just saw nothing but ocean

"It's gone." Hurley said

"Where the hell am I gonna land this thing?!" Frank shouted

There's another smaller island close by they took us to!" Jack shouted

"I got news for ya, Doc. There's nothing but water in every direction!" Frank said

The we hear the helicopter engine sputtering and an alarm beeping.

"Doesn't matter now. That's it, people! We're out of fuel!" Frank said taking off his head set and the beeping continues. "Get your life vests on! We're going in! Brace yourselves!"

"Desmond! The life raft!" Sayid yelled to Desmond who grabbed the raft handing it to Sayid then putting a life vest on me strapping it on.

"Hold on!" Frank yells and Sayid releases the life raft into the ocean. Next thing I knew the chopper crashes into the sea and and everything went dark.

I came to and saw I was floating above the water with my vest on and I hear Kate shout.

"Where's Jack?!"

"Kate! Where is he?!" I hear Frank yell

"Are you okay?" Sayid asked me and I nodded.

"Hurley, carry the baby." Kate says handing Aaron to Hurley.

Jack makes his way to the surface.

"Where's Desmond?!" I asked trying to find him and I feel Sayid pull me towards the raft and Hurley helps me on.

"Sayid, are you all right?"

"Yes!"

"Where's Desmond?" Frank asked

"Get the baby." Kate says to Hurley.

"I got him." Hurley said and Aaron is crying.

"Desmond?!" I hear Frank yell following his eyes I see Desmond face down in the water and my heart stopped, "Jack! Give me a hand!"

Sun gasps and grunts as I pull her into the raft.

"Get him to the raft. Get him to the raft. Get him up in the raft. We've gotta get him in the raft." Jack said swimming over holding Desmond.

"Is he breathing? Oh, my God. Is he breathing?" I asked worried as Frank and Jack get an unconcious Desmond to the life raft and Jack performs CPR.

"Oh, my god." Kate said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Desmond." Jack said doing chest compressions

"One, two, three."

Just then Desmond opens his eyes and coughs out water, I let out a relieved sigh and went ovr to him as Jack helped him sit up

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah." Jack said grabbing my shoulder smiling and I silently thanked him as I held Desmond to me. He contiued coughing wrapping his arms around my wasit putting his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're all right." Jack said

"You're all right, man. You're okay." Hurley told him and he continued coughing.

"Desmond." I said whispering his name, " You're okay, we're both okay" I told him

"It's okay. It's okay. We're alive." Jack said laying back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Okay so I lied and didnt even know I was, i will be bringing Penny into the story but only for this chapter and it's gonna be my own twist of it.**

It's night time and as we all sit there floating on the life raft, I was Sitting between Desmond, laying my head on his chest trying hard not to fall asleep but it was hard because he was rubbing his hand up and down my back. I hear Aaron fussing and Kate was trying to calm him.

"Is he okay?" I asked her

"He's fine. It's a miracle." Kate said smiling at Aaron.

"I can't believe he did it." Hurley said

"Who did what?" Kate asked him

"Locke. He moved the island." Hurley said.

"No, he didn't." Jack told him

"Oh, really? 'Cause... one minute it was there, and the next it was gone, so... unless we, like, overlooked it, Dude, that's exactly what he did. But... if you've got another explanation, man, I'd love to hear it." Hurley said and I looked at Desmond who just shrugged.

"God almighty." I hear Frank say, "There's a boat. There's a boat out there! There's a boat out there. Hey! There's a boat! You see it?! Hey! Hey! Hey! Over here! Does it see us?" He asks and we all stand up.

"I think it does!" Desmond says behind me.

"Hey!" Sayid yells

"Hey!" Desmond and I shout

"Is it turning? It's turning! Hey! Hey!" Frank said

I hear Jack mumble something

"What?" Kate asked

"We're gonna have to lie." Jack repeated

"Lie about what?" Sun asked him

"Everything, all of it, every moment since we crashed on the island." Jack told us

"Jack... now I know I'm new to this group and everything, but isn't this the place where everybody starts jumping up and down and hugging each other?" Frank said

"Your freighter... those men came to the island to kill us, all of us. You said that our plane was discovered on the bottom of the ocean. Well, someone put it there-someone who wants everyone to think that we're dead. So what do you think's gonna happen to us when we tell them that that wasn't our plane? What do you think's gonna happen to the people that we left behind?" Jack told us.

"Jack, we can't. We can't pull it off." I told him

"Just let me do the talking." Jack said

"Aponta adiante, lá! Lá!" a man shouted

"Uma jangada. Cheio de gente! São oito deles!" I hear another man say

"De onde eles vieram? De onde eles vieram?"

"Ei, aqui! Dá uma olhada aqui!"

"Depressa! Pega uns cobertores e a caixa de primeiros socorros. Traga pra aqui agora."

"Uma jangada com pessoas, Ms. Widmore!" The one guy shouted, _wait what?_ I thought to myself "Ms. Widmore, venha à proa!"

"Throw them a rope! Take them 'round to the stern!" A lady yells and they throw a rope down to us and Sayid grabs it pulling our raft towards the boat and they drop a ladder down. Sayid goes first followed by Kate who's holding Aaron, Sun, Me, Desmond, Hurley, Frank and Jack, I hear Sayid intoduce us all and when he said my name the woman looked at me.

"Freya Johnson?" She asked and I nodded, "I'm Penelope Widmore, my father is Charles Widmore." She said and I looked at Desmond then back at her, "My father hired a man to go to the island, that man was your uncle." She told me, "Did he find you?" She asked me and I nodded.

"How do you know it was my uncle?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Your uncle and I are engaged." She told me and I looked at her in shock.

"Engaged? What?" I asked her.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first how about we get you all cleaned up and into fresh clothes." She said and ushered for us to follow her.

We all got rooms and clothes to change into, after finally showering which felt amazing, we made our way to the top deck to talk to Penny, I was the last to arrive and I heard Jack finishing up telling her about the island.

"You've all been there for that long?" She asked and I went over to Desmond who smiled at me and held up his arm for me, I stood next to him and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Thats right, but here's the thing, no one can know the truth, we have to lie about what really happened." Jack told her.

"Why do you need to lie?" Penny asked us.

"It's the only way we can keep everyone safe." Jack said and Pneey looked confused but she nodded her head.

"All right here's what we're gonna do." She said.

After Penny had helped us figure out how we were going to come up wih a believable story everyone returned to their rooms but I stayed up top with Desmond and Penny.

"So...You and my uncle" I said to her and she smiled.

"Yeah small world" She told me.

"How did you two..."

"We met when he docked in London before moving on." She said cutting me off, "We ran into each other and after we went on a couple dates everything progressed from there." She said to me and I nodded, "We were togther for a year and a half when we got engaged, but then my father hired him for a job and Emmit said we would get married when he got back." I looked down, how was I going to tell her that the man she loves is dead?

"Ms. Widmore." I said

"Please call me Penny" She told me.

"My uncle's freighter found us on the island, something went wrong when me and Desmond were on it. I'm so sorry but...My uncle...was shot, he's dead." I told her and saddness hit her face.

"He...he's dead?" She asked and all I could do was nod my head, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"He dies trying to protect not only me but everyone else on the island." I told her and she nodded and pulled me into a hug as she cried. I fought everyhing in me from crying along with her.

Later that night me and Desmond returned to our guest room and I went over to the bed and laid down staring at the ceiling, then I hear Desmond walk over and lay down next to me.

"Crazy past couple of days." I told him turning to look at him and he smiled.

"Right you are love. I have a feeling its about to get crazier though." He told me and he was right, the plan that we pulled together was going to make our lives different now. That's why I'm glad Desmond agreed that as soon as we got married we were going to get a boat and just sail until it was time for me to have the baby. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply and he put his hands in my hair pulling me closer and opening my lips with his tongue then sliding his in. I moaned and rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips, it had been a while since we were intimate and it felt so good to be with him like this again. Desmond grabbed my hips and I felt the buldge in his pants grow as I went to unbutton his shirt, he lifted slightly and helped me get it off of him and he took mine off as well. I moved away from his mouth and kissed down his neck lightly biting as I moved to his chest leaving a trail of kisses and bites, I heard him moan in his throat and I got closer to the waist line of his pants and started to undo the button and zipper. I pulled his pants slightly and he lifted his hips so I could get them and his boxers off, I placed kisses near his already hard member then ran my tongue along the bottom of it and he jerked. I slowly eased my mouth on it and sucked the tip then using my tongue as a guide I took him in my mouth and started to move my head. He grabbed my hair and groaned as my movements quickened and I went as deep as I could go running my tongue up and down.

"God Freya you're gonna have to stop otherwise I'm not gonna last." He said then grunted as I craddled his balls while continuing to move my head. Just then he lifted my head off and pulled me up flipping me on my back and undid my jeans and slide them down, then he started to do the same thing I did before, kissing and biting me all the way from my neck to my breast then to my thighs. He took two of his fingers and slowly pushed them inside me curling them up so they hit the right spot and started pumping hem in and out, I grabbed the bed with my hands biting my lip to stop from screaming his name. Just then he moved his mouth to my center and started using his tongue on my clit while sucking on it, I couldnt contain it I let out a moan and then put a pillow over my face to muffle myself but then I feel his move him move the pillow away.

"No, dont I wanna hear you love." He said then continued, I really hoped these walls were thick because as he went back he put another finger in moving faster I let another moan out.

"Oh god Desmond" I moaned and then my orgasm hit, I tried to catch my breath but he came up to my face and kissed me then pushed himself in me and started to move his hips slowly just to tease me then picked up the pace and moved my left leg over his arm and his other one cradled my head and he went deeper and faster. My hands clung to his back and I tried not to dig my nails in to hard as he rocked against me, after what felt like forever he pushed into me a few more times then on the last one he grunted as he reached his peak. He let my leg fall and stayed on top of me for a few more minutes and we just stared at each other.

"You love are going to be the death of me" He said and I chuckled then he kissed me before laying down next to me and I layed my head on his chest still trying to catch my breath.

"Good thing I'm a doctor then." I laughed and he turned so that were facing each other.

"Are you okay with the plan you guys set up?" He asked me running his hand along my arm.

"No, not really I mean. why cant we just tell the truth? If Hurley was right and John moved the Island then there's no way anyone would find it. Telling people the truth would still keep everyone we left behind safe." I said

"Maybe its for the best though Freya, we get home, you guys tell a story then you and me get married and start sailing." He told me

"I know but it's just...I have to leave you again to float to another Island with people on it and again wait for someone to come rescue us. I dont feel safe without you next to me and I know that sounds pathetic or whatever but I'm afraid that if I leave and your mind travels back again and you dont remember where you are and I'm not here then what? No one other then the rest of us know about it-" He cut me off with a kiss and then looked at me.

"I love you Freya no matter what we will always find each other, we wont be apart for long, it will only be a couple days. As far as my flashes go I havent had any since the freighter, I told you, you're my constant, you keep me here." He said and I smiled, how could it be possible to love someone this much? He gave me one last kiss and we went to sleep. Tomorrow everything was about to change.

We woke up the next day and I went to the rear of the boat where Jack and Frank were puting a raft into the water.

"How long till we'll hit land?" Jack asked him

"Well, if the wind's not too brutal... eight, nine hours. " He said dropping a plank, "Just long enough to give you a nice, convincing sunburn."

"Well... it's been a pleasure, Frank. I hope we never see each other again." Jack said and shook his hand.

"Roger that, Doc." Frank said.

"Thank you so much for everything Frank." I said and gave him a hug.

"Your welcome Freya, and don't worry I'll watch after him until you see each other again." He said looking at Desmond who was walking over with Kate and Penny.

"Bye, sweetheart." Penny said to Aaron giving him a kiss on the head and I walked over to her and Desmond walked up to Jack.

"Penny I cant thank you enough for everything that you have done for us." I said and she pulled me into a hug.

"You dont need to thank me dear, I loved your uncle and he always talked about you and how much he missed you." She said letting go and I tried not to let the tears in my eyes fall but they did.

"Thank you, I'm sorry you lost him."

"We both lost him love, I know he died protecting you and thats all he would want." She said and I gave hr one last hug then walked over to Desmond who pulled me tight against him kissing the top of my head.

"Ready love?" He asked and I shook my head then he kissed me tenderly but deeply and then Me, Jack, Kate and Aaron, Hurley, Sayid and Sun all got in the raft.

"All right. Let's go home." Jack said and we floated away, I looked back at the ship and saw Desmond standing where we just were looking at me I turned my head away after giving him a small smile and tried to wipe away my tears. I felt Kate grab my hand with her free one and gave it a light squeeze.

"You'll see him soon, dont worry." She said and I nodded. I know shes right, I just wanted to get this over with.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 16**

The engines whirr loudly as a lady named Ms. Decker comes into the cargo hold area where we are all sitting.

"We're coming in for a landing." She told us

Jack was trying to get some shut-eye, Hurley stares alertly, Kate holding Aaron in her lap and Sun look on listlessly, as does Sayid, Me and Desmond are sitting next to Jack.

"It's a military facility just west of Honolulu. It's completely private. Your-your families are already here." She said and and I continued staring at nothing, my family was all gone. "Now there's a lot of press that wanna speak to you, but as far as Oceanic is concerned, you don't have to speak to any reporters."

"We'll talk to 'em." Jack said

"Is that all right with all of you?" she asked and we didnt respond

"It's fine. We all agreed. We just-we just wanna get it over with." Jack told her.

"Okay. Um, they're referring to you as the "Oceanic Seven". That's not the best branding as far as we're concerned, but it's catchy. We'll see you on the ground." She said, Ms. Decker gingerly tiptoes in her heels back to her seat in the cockpit and the plane descends

"We all know the story. If we get any questions that we don't wanna answer, or that we can't answer, let's just keep our mouths shut. It's okay. They'll-they'll think that we're in shock." Jack said to us once she was gone.

"We are in shock, Jack." I said to him

"Well... then this should be easy." He said to me.

The plane approaches the runway on a developed island. We feel its tires screech as it touches down. Aaron fusses in Kate's lap, Sun and Sayid sit quietly. The plane rolls to a halt and Jack unbuckles himself, we all follow suit. The cargo bay door opens on the plane, revealing daylight, and a number of figures who step into view. Four Coast Guard men carry a ramp into place. Hurley gets up first and so do we, Hurley is the first to step out, and I see him waving hello to two people I assumed was his mother and father who rush up to greet him, then I see Sun's parents standing just beside them, Hurley hugs his parents, and I see Jack hug his mother, and I hear employees applaud the reunion. Hurley grabs Sayid introducing him to his parents, and Hurley's mother kisses Sayid on the cheek. Sun's mother looks her over and Kate was standing there by herself with Aaron in her arms, I move over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we may not have anyone here but you still have family Kate." I told her and she smiled at me, we were her family, no matter what.

A press conference is being held us and Mrs. Decker starts speaking.

"Based on the location of the wreckage, our best estimate of the crash site is..." She clicks a button, "Here. From there, the survivors were carried by the ocean's current to..." clicks again. "here-an uninhabited island in the Lesser Sunda Islands known as Membata. As you've all read in your briefing books, on day 103..." click. "a typhoon washed up the remnants of an Indonesian fishing boat, including basic supplies and a survival raft. On day 108, the remaining seven survivors, including Ms. Austen's baby which she gave birth to on the island of Membata, used this raft to journey here-" click "an island called Sumba. They then came ashore near a village called Manukangga. This photo was taken by the local fisherman who found them. Once it was discovered who they were, they were transported to Honolulu by the U.S. Coast Guard. As you can imagine, this has been an extraordinarily trying experience. They have, however, agreed to answer a few questions. So, ladies and gentlemen, the survivors of Oceanic 8-1-5." She said and all the reporters shouted at once.

"Yes." Mrs. Decker said to a reporter who stood up

"Dr. Shephard! Dr. Shephard! Can you tell us what it was like when the plane hit the ocean? Uh, how you survived."

Camera flashes went off, "Um...It-it all happened really fast. I remember the impact. I remember the-the plane filling up with water. A group of us got to the emergency door, and, um... got out before it went down."

"And those of you who survived-you swam to the island?" The reporter asked.

"No. We had, uh, cushions. We had some life jackets. We were in the water for over a day before the current took us in. By then, there was only nine of us left." He said.

"What happened to the other two?"

"One of them, his name is Boone Carlyle, suffered tremendous internal injuries and died a few days after the crash, Charlie Pace, he drowned a few weeks before we were able to leave." Jack said and I felt a tear form in my eye but I blinked it way, I couldnt think about Charlie right now, or Boone, or anyone else for that matter.

"Over here! Over here, please!" A female reporter shouted. "Considering the ordeal that you've all been through, you look pretty healthy having been on an island for more than a hundred days."

"Was that directed at me, Dude?" Hurley said and the reporters laughed

The female reporter continued, "Well, actually, Mr. Reyes, you were worth more than $150 million at the time of your... death. How does it feel to know you're going to get all that money back?"

"I don't want it back, any of it. That money was bad luck." He told her

A female reporter got up and started speaking in Koren talking to Sun

"What did she say?" Someone asked.

"Can somebody translate that?" Another asked

I saw Sun lean forward to the microphone, "She asked if my husband was one of the people who died on the island." cameras went off and Sun paused, " The answer is no. He never made it off the plane." My heart broke for her, if it had been Desmond I dont know what I would do.

"Are you aware of the situation in Iraq, Mr. Jarrah? Do you have any plans to return?" a reporter asked Sayid

"There is nothing for me in Iraq." He answered

"Mr. Shephard, now that you are home, what are your plans?"

"I haven't really thought too much about it, uh - my father died in Sydney, I was bringing him home for the funeral when the plane crashed. Even though the body is... - I'd like to put him to rest." He said.

"Ms. Johnson, before you got on the plane to Los Angeles you finished up your residency at Macquire University Hospital in Sydney, what will you do with your degree now that you're back?" A reporter asked me and I looked at Desmond then back at the reporter.

"I dont know, probably travel." I told them and leaned back, I just wanted this over with.

"Ms. Austen, what was it like giving birth on the island?"

"Scary" was all she said.

"Your son-uh, Aaron? How old is he now?" A male reporter asked

"He's just a little over 5 weeks." She said

"So that would've made you about six months pregnant when the U.S. Marshal service apprehended you in Australia for an outstanding murder warrant. Is that correct?" He asked

"Uh, I'm afraid Ms. Austen's legal issue is off the table. Next question." Mrs. Decker said

"Mr. Jarrah, given the amazing circumstances surrounding the survival of you seven, is it possible there are any other survivors from the crash yet to be discovered?"

"No. Absolutely not." He answered.

After it was over we headed back behind the curtain and I heard Jack telling Kate she did good and Ms. Decker told Sayid that someone was outside waiting for him, I had a gut feeling I wasnt going to see Desmond at all today, it had been 4 days since I saw him and last I heard he was still on Penny's ship. I was standing by Hurley and Sun when Ms. Decker came up and me that I had a visitor, I looked at her confused and when she turned to point towards the doors that Sayid just walked out of I saw Desmond standing there. I smiled and took off running jumping into his arms and he held me tightly kissing my hair and I cried into his shoulder, I then looked at him and he pulled my face into a passionate kiss then placed his forehead on mine, at this moment I didnt even care if any reporters saw us, all I cared about was the fact that Desmond was holding me again. We all were driven to the hotel that Oceanic had set us up in and found our rooms, I opened my door to the one bedroom suite and looked around, the room was nice. It had a little kitchen area diagnal from the living room that had two chairs and a table next to it, me and Desmond walked down the hall and opened the door to the bedroom. I wasnt one for fancy hotels, I usually just settled for cheap ones, but this one was amazing, I put my bag down and walked over to the window looking out at the beautiful view. I felt Desmond come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist and lightly kissed me on the neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked and I put my hands on his.

"I am now, still feels weird though, I keep expecting to wake up and be back in my tent on the Island." I said and he turned me around to face him.

"It'll be okay soon enough, we're here now and we can start our lives." He told me pulling me into a light kiss the I pulled away from him and looked past his shoulder and smiled.

"What? What is it?" He asked and I didnt say anything, I released from his arms and did a short run over to the bed and jumped on it laying down with my arms above my head and smiled. I heard him laugh over by the window then he came over and layed down next to me hovering just slightly over me.

"Have I told you yet today that I love you?" He asked me and I leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"No you havent but I know you do, just like I love you, I always will." I said and he moved his hands and pinned mine where they were and kissed me deeply and I sighed into the kiss.

The next morning I woke up to Desmonds naked body snuggling up to mine, I turned around slowly trying not to disturb him and when I was facing him I moved my mouth to his and lightly ran mine against his and I was taken by surprise when I felt his arm tighten around me and he captured my lips in his and I giggled.

"Good morning to you too mister." I said and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"I slept better then I have in a long time, it feels weird being on an actual bed that's not made out of airplane seats or on a freighter." I told him and kissed him again.

"Well it's comfy beds from here on out." He said and kissed me deeply then pulled away getting off the bed pulling on his boxers, he looked over at me and I pouted.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him with the sad puppy dog look and he laughed a little.

"Because I have a surprise for you, but stay right here." He told me and started walking out the bedroom door.

"You know I hate surprises." I told him and he turned to look at me.

"This is a good one love, I promise." He said and walked out the door and returned holding an envelope in his hands and sat down on the bed, "While I was on Penny's boat I told her about how we were getting married but one of us had to register, well that can take months and I want you to be my wife now." He said and opened the envelope handing me two pieces of paper, Penny pulled some strings and got me registered. I'm a legal US citizen, I know it's not how I would expect it but she wanted to do something nice for Emmit's niece and future god child." He said with a laugh and I looked at him feeling happy and confused at the same time, I unfolded the other piece of paper, it was a marriage license.

"Desmond" Was all I was able to say and he took the papers out of my hand and replaced them with his.

"Freya I've never been more sure of anything in my life until I met you. What do you say we get married right now and just leave like we planned?" He asked me and pulled him into a kiss.

"Lets go to the court house, I dont want a big fancy wedding I just wanna be your wife." I said and he kissed me again.

The next week after we had finally gotten married, I bought us a 2009 Selene 55 trawler boat with some of the money that Oceanic had given us and we finally set sail to travel. We headed from Honolulu sailing towards Scotland, were I wanted our child to be raised.

 **Three years later**

I wake up and hear Desmond muttering and I turn on the lamp Desmond pants and wakes up looking over at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked him putting a hand on his shoulder

"I was on the Island." He said softly still panting, "I was on the Island."

I kissed him on the shoulder, "We've been off the Island for three years now." I rested my chin on his shoulder, "You're safe now, we're safe now. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream, Freya." he said looking at me solemnly, then whispers, "It was a memory."

He gets up out of the bed and walks to the boats steering wheel pulling on a shirt and I follow him, "Desmond, where are you going? Des?"

Desmond hits the button pulling up the anchor.

"Desmond? What are you doing?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"We're leaving." He said starting up the boat

"Leaving to go where?" I asked

"Oxford."


	17. Chapter 17

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Flashback three years and 9 months ago...**

I was in so much pain and when we saw the blood I told Desmond about a doctor on the island we had stopped at when I started to go into labor. I hear Desmond returning followed by another pair of feet.

"I'm coming, Freya!" I hear him yell then he comes and kneels down next to me as Im laying on the bed, "okay, Freya. We've got a doctor."

"Where have you been?!" I yelled, it hurt so bad I just wanted to get it over with

"It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Okay, here you go." Desmond said cradling my head in his arms, "Okay. Just breathe, Freya, okay? J-just breathe." He told me as the doctor lays a clean blanket down at the end of the bed.

"Oh!" I panted as another contraction hit.

"Breathe." Desmond told me.

"I can't breathe." I said, god it hurts

"You're doing great.

"I can't-" I was cut off when I felt another one.

The doctor was now wearing latex gloves, and removes a pair of forceps from his bag of instruments and gets in closer.

"You're doing great, okay. Okay, just be strong, yeah? Okay." Desmond told me trying to calm me down.

"Oh, make it come out!" I screamed.

"Just be strong."

I moan as the doctor begins to work, "Hold it. Hold it." he tells me but I cant

"I can't! I can't!" I said stammering

"Yes, you-yes, you can, Freya" Desmond encouraged me

"Push! Push!" The doctor said

I screamed

"Okay, push now, Freya. Push. Now!" Desmond said and I continued screaming and large beads of sweat covered my torso and face.

"Come on, Freya. That's it."

"Push!" The doctor said again

"It's coming. Come on, Freya."

"Push! Harder!"

"I can see the head!" Desmond told me

"Harder!" The doctor told me and I tried to push as hard as I could, "One more time! Push!"

"I can see it. It's just coming." Desmond said and I continued screaming, "It's coming! It's coming! You've got it!"

"Last time! Yeah!" The doctor ordered

"Oh my God, Freya." Desmond said and my screams turn into panting as a baby's cry can be heard.

"You got it!" The doctor told me and I start sobbing and gasping.

"You did it. Oh, my God, Freya." He said kissing my forehead, "You did it."

"It's a boy!" the doctor told us holding up our son.

I squinted my eyes and laugh, my sons cries are tiny and I reach up and kiss Desmond.

"I love you, Freya. I love you." Desmond said and the doctor hands me our baby wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, oh, he's beautiful. Beautiful. Oh, my God. He's so beautiful. Oh, my God." Desmond said touching our sons head lightly the baby coos and I smile.

I look at Desmond, "I love you."

"I love you." He says and kisses my lips, "I love you."

We sat there looking at our baby boy, I felt like I waited my whole life just to meet him and now that he was here I had everything I could ever want, I had Desmond and we had our baby, Charlie Emmit Hume. Everything was perfect.

Or so I thought.

 **Back to present...**

I was down below the deck of our boat cleaning up after dinner and I headed up top hearing Desmond talk to Charlie, our now 3 year old.

"Look. Right out there. Beyond where you can see, there's-there's an island, and it's a very special island. I left it a long time ago. I never thought I'd see it again." He told our son as I was reaching the top deck, "It's called Great Britain. And the most beautiful part of the island is Scotland, and that's where your daddy's from. There's mountains and glens and monsters in deep lochs, and... and it's where your mummy and daddy first met"

I leaned against the railing and looked at them smiling, "It's also where he protected her from a rude guy" I said and Desmond looked at me smiling

"I thought I'd leave that bit out" He said and I walked over to them

"Why are we here Des?" I asked.

"We are here because of Daniel Faraday." He said "What he told me-that everyone on that island is in danger, and I am the only one that can help them. I have to do this, Freya."

The next morning our boat was docked on the Thames. I opened the door to the master sleeping quarters, and saw Desmond sitting our bed putting on his socks and shoes. and I close the door.

"Did he finish his breakfast?" He asked me tying up his shoe

"Yeah. Gave me a bit of a fight, but he listens in the end..." I told him putting my coffee cup down on my end table, "...unlike his father." I sit down on the soft bed.

"Look, honey, all I have to do is find his mother, tell her he's still on the Island, and then I'm done with this for good." He told me facing me.

"Why now? I mean, if he told you all this on the Island, why didn't you remember it until two days ago?" I asked

"I don't know. Look," He said holding my hands, "I don't understand how any of this works any more than you do. It..." He stopped and sighed, "Look, I know it happened. Daniel Faraday knocked on the hatch door and told me to go to Oxford... everyone was in danger, and I was the only one that could save them. I know how insane it sounds."

He gets up and puts on his coat. He walks over to me, "I'll be back by dark, and then I'm done... forever. I promise." He leans into me and kisses me on the lips.

I pulled back and looked at him, "If you're gonna promise me something, Des, can you promise me you'll never go back to that island again?"

"Why in God's name would I ever go back there?" He scoffed getting up and open the door and walks out, looking back.

A few hours later I layed curled up on a little couch with Charlie below deck and I was holding a stuffed animal.

"...and the fishy suddenly peeked out, but it saw the bear so that it ran away again." I gasp and whisper, "Where-?"

I look up and see Desmond, "Hi." He whispered

"Hi."

I get up and Desmond enters taking off his scarf and I begin folding some laundry.

"Good day?" He asked me

"Yeah. He wanted to go fishing in the Thames. We were unsuccessful. And you? Did you find Faraday's mum?" I asked not turning around

"Ugh. There was no one to find. She, um... she died a few years ago." He said and I looked at him.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"What? I'm not." He said

"Where is she?" I walked closer to him asking him

He sighed, "She's in Los Angeles."

I turned away from him and continued to fold, "Look, Freya, you've got nothing to worry about. You know, this was a mistake. No, I... I made a promise that this would be done in a day, and now it's done. It's not our problem anymore."

I stopped folding and sighed "And what happens if you wake up tomorrow and remember something else?"

"Then I'll forget it." He said coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And the next day?"

"I'll forget it. It doesn't matter, Freya." He said and turned me around to face him cupping my face, "You're my life now-you and Charlie. I won't leave you again... not for this... not for anything."

"You'll never forget it, Des. So I guess we're going with you." I said to him and I put my hands on his hips and give him a peck on the cheek then hugged him.

He tightened the hug, "I would never go anywhere without you Freya, I love you."

"I love you too Desmond, always have and always will." I told him and kissed him on the lips again, this time more passionate, he put his fingers in my hair and pulled my face closer. Luckily the door to our room was shut and he moved me over to the bed and as the back of my knees hit the bed I layed down with Desmond falling down on top of me. I tugged at his shirt undoing the buttons and he worked on my pants, with being parents we had little time for anything like this so it was best not to waste it. We finally got each other undressed and Desmond hooked my legs around his hips and entered me pumping in and out of me slowly at first then picked up the pace. I dug my nails into his shoulders and bit back a moan as he pushed into me harder and kissed my neck and bit it at the same time. He moved his mouth down my neck to my breast putting one in his mouth and his hand grabbed the other.

"Oh...god Desmond" I moaned not able to contain it.

"Say my name again love." He growled against my breast.

"Des..mond." I said and I felt myself getting closer to the end and he moved his hand away from my breast and gripped my hip with it and pushed into me a few more times and we both finished at the same time. Panting he kissed me on the lips then rolled off laying next to me, I turned myself and looked at him while propping myself up on my elbows.

"How did I get so lucky to find you?" He asked me and I placed a kiss on his chest.

"You crashed my plane remember?" I said with a smile and he put his hand on my face.

"I wish that never would have happened, I trapped you on that island for days." He said and I kissed him.

"I'm glad that it did, it brought me to you, I wouldnt have it any other way." I said and he kissed me again and I smile into the kiss when he pulled me on top of him straddling him.

Later that night I heard Penny was in the town we were in and we brought Charlie to her so she could spend some time with him while we went to find Daniel's mother. We walked up to where she was and saw Sun, Jack, and Ben standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" Desmond asked them as we walked up to the group

"I assume the same thing you are." Ben said.

"You're looking for Faraday's mother too?" Desmond asked and Ben stares at him then turns around and walks briskly into the church and we followed.

"Hello, Eloise." Ben says to a white haired woman who lights a candle and turns to face us.

"Hello, Benjamin." She stands there and looks at all of us, "I thought I said all of them." She said.

"This is all I could get on short notice." Ben said to her

Eloise sighed, "Well, I suppose it will have to do for now. All right! Let's get started"


	18. Chapter 18

**Lost Hope**

 **Chapter 18**

We walked to the back of the church. Eloise opens another squeaking door and flicks the light switch.

"Shall we?" She asked

We walk down a spiral, metal stair case and through a dim, stone hallway with a metal door at the end. We see a DHARMA logo on the door. The door-wheel squeaks as Eloise opens it. On the other side, we hear a loud whooshing. It's revealed to be a large pendulum at the center of the room. The walls are covered with old computer equipment. The room is fairly dim. There's an odd clicking noise, which Jack looks towards. We see a panel with a series of coordinates changing its numbers. They all inspect the map over which the pendulum is swinging. Sun sees a chalkboard with a photograph on it.

"What is this place?" Jack asked her.

"The DHARMA Initiative called it the Lamp Post. This is how they found the island." She told us and Desmond grabbed my hand.

"Did you know about this place?" Jack asked Ben

"No. No, I didn't." Ben told

"Is he telling the truth?" Jack turned and asked Eloise

"Probably not." She answered with a chuckle

Eloise opens a drawer and pulls out a binder, "Aha. Here we go." She said. I see Jack inspect the photograph on the chalk board. It looks like The Island. The bottom of the photograph reads "9/23/54 - U.S. ARMY - OP 264 - TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY".

"All right. I apologize if this is confusing, but..." She stopped and looked at Jack, "Let's pay attention, yes?" Jack turned and looked at her, "The room we're standing in was constructed years ago over a unique pocket of electromagnetic energy. That energy connects to similar pockets all over the world. The people who built this room, however, were only interested in one."

"The Island." Sun said.

"Yes. The island. They'd gathered proof that it existed. They knew it was out there somewhere, but they just couldn't find it. Then a very clever fellow built this pendulum on the theoretical notion that they should stop looking for where the island was supposed to be and start looking for where it was going to be."

"What do you mean, "Where it was going to be"?" I asked her.

"Well, this fellow presumed, and correctly, as it turned out, that the Island was always moving. Why do you think you were never rescued? Now while the movements of the Island seem random, this man and his team created a series of equations which tell us, with a high degree of probability, where it is going to be at a certain point... in time. Windows, as it were, that while open, provide a route back. Unfortunately, these windows don't stay open for very long. Yours closes... in 36 hours." Sh said and handed the binder to Jack.

"Um, I'm sorry. Excuse me." Desmond said, "Am I really hearing this? That's what this is about? You're all going back to the Island? Willingly?" He said and looked at me, they were out of their damn minds.

"Yes. Why are you here, Desmond?" Sun asked him.

He sighs then scoffs, "I came here to deliver a message," He looked at Eloise, "Daniel Faraday-your son-sent me here. He wanted me to tell you that he and all the people on the Island need your help. He said that only you could help them. He didn't say Jack. He didn't say Sun. He didnt say Freya. He didn't say Ben. He said you." Desmond told her. A week ago Ben kept trying to get in touch with me to convince me to go back to the Island, I blew him off because there is no way in hell I was going back.

"But I am helping, dear." She said to him

"Consider the message delivered." Desmond said and started to leave lightly pulling me with.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Desmond, but the Island isn't done with you yet." She said, "Or you for that matter Freya."

He turns and walks back, letting go of my hand, "This woman cost me four years of my life-four years that I'll never get back because you told me that I was supposed to go to the Island! That it was my bloody purpose!" He walked towards Jack, "You listen to me, brother, and you listen carefully. These people-they're just usin' us. They're playing some kind of game, and we are just the pieces," He stopped and looked at me then back at Jack, "Whatever she tells you to do... ignore it," He looked at Eloise, "You say the Island's not done with me or Freya? Well, we're done with the Island."

Desmond grabs my hand and we leave slamming the door behind us and headed back towards our boat. I thanked Penny for watching Charlie and after I made sure he was still sleeping I walked into mine and Desmonds room shutting the door quietly and saw him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I walked over and knelt in front of him putting my hands on his face and he looked at me.

"Hey, whatever she says, she's crazy, there is no purpose to us going back. Not that we would want to, our lives here are all that matter." I told him and he lifted me up and set me on his lap.

"You're right, I'm sorry I followed this Freya. Our family is more important then that island." He said and I pulled him into a kiss. Later that night we got ready for bed and went to sleep.

I was on the top deck of the boat getting things put together for us to leave, I had seen the car Desmond rented pull back up to the marina, he went to get some food and stuff for the trip.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I hear Desmond yell and suddenly there was a gunshot

I turn around and see Desmond fall to the ground, "Desmond! Desmond! Des?!" I yell and I see Ben standing there pointing a gun at me.

"Don't move. Not another word Freya. You're going to listen to every word I have to say." Ben told me and suddenly I hear Charlie call for me.

"Mommy!" He said and I turned my head to look at him.

"Charlie, go back inside, babe. Go back inside." I turned back to Ben, "Please. Please, whatever you do, don't hurt my son. Please don't hurt my son."

"Mommy? Mommy?" Charlie called to me.

"Charlie, go inside!" He nodded and went back inside the boat

I see Ben lower the gun, and is suddenly attacked by Desmond.

"Aah!" Desmond yelled and they were both grunting and Desmond beats Ben, knocking the gun away, and throwing Ben into the harbour. Desmond falls to the ground and I run over to him.

"Desmond? Desmond!" I yell and put pressure on his wound and grabbed out my cell phone and dialed 911.

Desmond is rushed down a corridor on a gurney after being shot by Ben, I followed behind carrying Charlie

"He's coding!" a man who was pushing the gurney said and we got to the doctor, "Gunshot wound. He's crashing!"

"Bay 7. Now!" The doctor said.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked the doctor

"You're gonna have to wait here, ma'am." She told me

"Where are you-where are you taking him? What's happening?" I asked her still following

"Please, ma'am, wait here. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything." She told me

"Well, what's happening? Is he gonna be okay?" I asked fighting back tears.

"We're going to do everything we can. Please just wait."

"Daddy!" my son said sniffling and I hugged him

"He's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay."

Later on I was sitting in the waiting room with Penny who I called and told her what happened, Charlie's head was on my lap and I was running my fingers through his hair.

"He's going to be okay Freya, he's strong." Penny told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you're right" I said to her and I look up and see Ben standing there all bloody from Desmond beating him up.

"Penny can you stay with him for a bit?" I asked her and moved Charlie's head of my lap carefully and she nodded taking my place. I walked over to Ben and pushed him against the wall out of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted quietly at him.

"I'm sorry it had to go down that way but I needed you to listen to me." Ben said and I punched him in the face.

"You have 3 minutes to explain before I call security." I told him keeping him there.

"The people on the island need you Freya, they are all going to die if you dont go back." He said and I pushed my arm into his neck.

"So you shot Desmond?! How is that suppose to convince me?!" I yelled at him.

"I didnt want to shoot him, but I'll have no choice but to harm anyone else who stops me from bringing you to the island, even if that means your son." He said and I saw nothing but rage and I punched him again this time knocking his head into the wall and he fell down.

"Mrs. Hume? Are you okay?" I heard a nurse ask from next to me and I turned to look at her.

"This man came up to me when I was getting a snack for my son, he just started attacking me." I said lying to her and she picked up the phone on the wall and called security, they arrived and took Ben away.

"Your husband's in the recovery room, and he's asking for you." The nurse said to me after the security gaurds left.

"The recovery room? Is he-" I asked

"He's doing fine. Come with me." She said and I looked back at Penny and gave her a nod and followed the nurse to the recovery room and she shut the door.

"Hi." I said to Desmond fighting tears.

"Hi." He said back and I went over to his bed crying and put his face in my hands.

"I thought I'd lost you." I told him and he placed a hand on my cheek

"I promised you, Freya. I promised you... I'd never leave you again." he said and I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"Are you okay? Charlie?" He asked me pulling away.

"We're fine, we're fine." I told him then I thought back to what Ben told me.

"Are you alright love?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"Ben was here, he told me that...that everyone on the island will die if I dont go back with Jack and them. He said he'll stop anyone who gets in his way, even Charlie." I told him and I saw anger in his eyes.

"Where is he?!" He yelled.

"I knocked him out and security took him away, Penny is with Charlie in the lobby." I told him.

"Freya you cant listen to him. It's just like Eloise, he's crazy" Desmond said and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I know, I know. How about I go get Charlie?" I asked him and he smiled then nodded.

I left the room and told Penny Desmond was fine and I woke Charlie up and brought him to the room. We all stayed there and Charlie was laying on the bed with Desmond and they both fell asleep. I sat there in the chair looking at them with tears in my eyes, I got up and grabbed a piece of paper writting Desmond a note. I leaned over and kissed both of them on the head and placed the note under Desmonds hand carefully then headed out the room and took one last look at them. Tears fell and I walked out the door, I was doing this to protect them, to protect our son, I got into a taxi and left heading to the boat then to the airport Ben told everyone to go to.

As I sat on the plane staring out the window I glance up and Jack walk down the isle and goes over to Kate who's sitting right on front of me.

"You made it." He said to her

"Yeah, I made it." She responded and Jack continues walking to his seat he sees me and gives me a small nod, I turn my head and look back out the window, Hurley enters, carrying a guitar case in front of him.

"Hold up! Wait, please! Thank you for not closing it." I hear someone yell, I look and see Ben getting on the plane and my blood boiled, Hurley and Sayid both look up and Ben. Hurley jumps up.

"Wait! What's he doing here?!" Hurley yelled

"Hurley, hey-" Jack said stopping Hurley

"No, no! He can't come!" Hurley told Jack

"If you want to get back, this is how it's gonna have to be." Jack said

"No one told me he was gonna be here." Hurley said calmer this time.

"Who told you to be here, Hugo?" Ben asked Hurley and the flight attendant comes over

"Is everything okay?" She asked

"Yes. Yes, everything's fine. Right?" Jack said and looked at Hurley

"Yes, Jack. I'll be fine." Hurley said and sat back down.

"Are you Jack Shephard, seat 8C?" She asked him

"Yes."

"Security found this while screening your cargo." I see her hand him a piece of paper. "Now if you two don't mind taking your seats, we are gonna be pushing back for takeoff." Ben and Jack go back to their seats and I looked back out the window and we take off.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Ajira Air. This is your captain, Frank J. Lapidus, and on behalf of the entire flight crew, welcome aboard. Currently we're right on schedule, flying at a very comfortable 30,000 feet. So sit back, relax and enjoy the in-flight movie" I hear the captain say over the intercom and I see Jack get up and go to the cockpit doors.

Later on that night the lights flicker and there's some turbulence. It stops for a moment, then starts more violently, the fasten seat belts sign comes back on, the flight attendant walks through the isle and looks at me, "Fasten your seat belt, ma'am. Sir? Please put on your seat belts. Seat belt, please."

The plane starts to shake more violently. Lights flicker, objects start falling out of the overhead compartments. A bright light starts shining and we hear a familiar magnetic buzzing. The flight attendant is thrown from one side of the cabin to the other. and the light and noise grow more intense, then it stops.

I wake up and see Lapidus staggering towards us, panting. Ilana tries to get up with Caesar's assistance. Her legs fail her, but he catches her. Caesar groans as he puts her back in her seat.

Sun tries to pull herself up from her seat, "Frank?"

"Sun." He grunts as he offers his shoulder to her and helps her pull herself out.

"You all right?"

"Oh, my God. What happened?!" She asked

"I don't know." Frank said and looked around the cabin before his eyes land on me. He walks over, "Are you alright Freya?" He asked me

I nodded my head, "I think so" I said as he helped me up.

"Where's everyone else? Jack and... Kate and Hurley-where'd they go?" I shook my head.

"They're gone." I hear someone say and Frank whirls around, aiming his flashlight. Benjamin Linus stands, not even winded, at the front of the aisle.

"Gone? Gone where?" Frank asked him

Ben shook his head, "How would I know?"

I moved over to Ben and punched him in the face and Frank pulled me back.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down" Frank said and I walked away.

Later on we were on the beach, Sun clutches Jin's wedding ring and looks out to sea, I'm sitting next to her, Ilana approaches us.

"Did you lose someone?" She asked

"Excuse me?" Sun asked and I looked at the woman

"I just saw you looking around. I thought maybe you lost someone on the plane." IIana said

"No. I was traveling alone." Sun said.

"Can I get everybody's attention?!" I heard Frank yell, "Everybody, please! Listen up, folks! Here's where we're at. The radio's dead, so I haven't been able to call in our situation. But that's all right. Soon as they figure out we're not where we're supposed to be, they'll come looking for us. So best thing to do right now is just stick together. Stick together, hunker down and just wait till help gets here."

"And where is here?" A mand named Caesar asked

"What's that?" Frank asked him

"Where is here? What is this place?" He asked again

"I don't know where "here" is because this island's not on my charts." Frank told him.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Because there are some buildings over there... and animal cages. Down the beach, you can see a bigger island across the water. So maybe you should get some new charts." Caesar said. I see Ben get up and wonder into the jungle.

"Right now, I'm just trying to keep everyone here safe. So let's gather up some firewood." Frank said

"If he wants to wait, let him! I say we search these buildings! Maybe they have a radio or some food! Who wants to help me?!" Caesar said to us.

Me and Sun follow Ben and Frank decides to follow us, in the jungle we follow Ben from a distance until we lose him.

"Why are you following me?" We hear from behind us and see Ben standing behind us.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Back to our Island. ...You wanna come?" He asked us.

Ben is walking through the jungle and Sun runs after him with me behind her.

"Wait!" Sun yells after Ben

"I'm sorry, Sun, but waiting doesn't interest me much right now. There are three outriggers near here and I'm gonna take one. So you can come along and help me row..." He sighs taking off his sling, "or you can stay here. Frankly, it makes no difference to me."

"Why are you leaving?" Sun asked

"Why are you staying?"

"The main Island... is that where Jin is?" Sun asked him

"Honestly, I don't know. But that's where I'd start looking." Ben told her

"Sun! Freya!" I hear Frank yell as he catches up

"Over here." I said

"Hello, Frank." Ben said to him

"You two all right?" Frank asked us

"Yes, I'm fine." Sun said and I just nodded my head.

"I got worried when I couldn't find ya. I saw him leaving. What are you doing out here?" Frank asked us.

"Ben knows where there's a boat. I'm going back to the main Island with him." Sun said to him.

"You don't think you can really trust this guy, do ya?" Frank asked her.

"I have to trust him." Sun told him and Ben walks on ahead amd they reach a beach with three outriggers.

Ben throws down his bag and uncovers one, "You're ready?" He asked Sun

"Yes." Sun answered and Frank pulled her arm a little

"Sun. I want you to think about this, okay? This guy is dangerous. Sun, that boat I came here on-it was filled with commandos whose only mission was to get him." He said

"And how'd that work out for everyone?" Ben asked him

"Don't do it." Frank told her ignoring Ben's question

"Why don't you come with us?" She asked him

"I can't. I got a group of people I gotta look after."

" I have to stay too, I'm the only doctor here, I want to help find Jin I do, but right now these people need me."

"That's right, Frank. A captain's first responsibility is to his passengers, and Freya I have people I have to take care of, too. There's a small dock about a half mile due south across the water. It leads directly to a town where I used to live. There are resources there. So, if anyone can help you and the rest of the plane get out of here safely, it-" He was cut off when Sun hit Ben over the back of the head with an oar and he falls to the floor unconcious.

"I thought you trusted this guy." Frank asked her

"I lied."

Nighttime came and Me, Sun and Frank arrive at the dock.

"You wanna remind me why the hell we're doing this?" Frank asked Sun

"Ben said if my husband is on the Island, the best place to start looking for him is here." She said

"Oh, I see, that's some advice you took before you whacked him in the head." Frank told her, as we walk along the dock, leaves rustle.

"Whoa." Frank said and leaves rustle, branches snap and we hear a skittering noise.

"Tell me you saw that." Frank asked us.

"Probably just an animal." I told him

"Animal. Right." He says and we arrive at the barricks which look very run down.

"I'm sorry to say, Sun, but... I don't think we're gonna find your husband here. Maybe we oughta just head back." Frank told her and a sign creaks in the wind.

Suddenly there is whispering, and I see a light come on inside one of the houses and the door creaks open and a shadowy man steps out.

"Hello."

"Who the hell are you?" Frank asked the man

"My name's Christian." _Christian? Wasnt that Jack's fathers name?_ I thought to myself

"I'm looking for my husband. His name is Jin Kwon. Do you know where he is?" Sun asked him.

"Follow me." Christian said we enter a dark room with photos on the wall.

"What is this place?" I asked him and he examines the photos.

"'72... '76, '78..."

"Where is my husband?" Sun asked him again

"Uh, here we go. '77. He's, uh... he's with your friends." Christian told her

"What are you talking about? What friends?" Sun asked him and the door creaks, and the wind blows loudly. Christian hands Sun a photo and I look at with her. It's a new recruits DHARMA photo. Jack, Kate and Hurley are present in the photo.

"I'm sorry, but you have a bit of a journey ahead of you." Christian told her

Later that night me and Sun are in a bedroom of the house, it looks like it belonged to a teenager, we hear someone enter the house and walk down the hall and when they get to the room we are in we both jump and turn around to see Ben standing there.

"Sun? Freya?" He asked and Frank entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Frank asked Ben

"This used to be my house. I saw a light turned on. What are the two of you doing in here?" He asked us.

Frank hands hands Ben the DHARMA Initiative new recruit group photo from the Processing Center.

"That was taken in 1977." I told him

"Are you trying to tell me that your friends were in the DHARMA Initiative?" He asked.

"You don't know about this?" Sun asked him

"Of course not. Where did you get this? Who gave this to you?"

"We met some crazy old man outside." Frank answered

"He said his name was Christian. He told us to come in here and wait." I told him

"Wait for what?"

"He said if I ever wanted to see my husband again, I had to wait here for John Locke." Sun told Ben

"But considering he's dead, we ain't holding our breath." Frank said

"Well, you might want to look outside." Ben told us and Sun and I look out the window and see John Locke, who waves. Locke is now in the house, Sun and I are staring at him and Frank and Ben remain silent.

"What you're saying, it's... impossible." I told Locke

"But here I am. I don't know how, I don't know why, but I'm sure there's a very good reason for it." Locke said

"As long as the dead guy says there's a reason, well, then I guess everything's gonna be just peachy. And forget about the fact that the rest of your people are supposedly 30 years ago... now the only ones who are here to help us are a murderer and a guy who can't seem to remember how the hell he got out of a coffin. Sun, Freya please, let's just go back to the plane, see if I can fix the radio, and maybe we can get some help." Frank said and I looked at Sun

"If you leave with him, you'll never find your husband again. I'm all the help you need." Locke told Sun

"Are you saying you know how to find them? How to find Jin?" She asked him

"I have some ideas." Locke said

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm leaving with or without you." Frank told us

"If there's any chance of finding my husband, then I have to stay." Sun told him

I nodded my head, "I have to go with her, I dont trust this Island anymore then I trust Locke," I said and looked at him, "No offence"

"None taken" He said

"All right. Well, for God sake, watch your back." Frank told us and leaves

"All right." Sun said to Locke, "How do we find Jin?"

"Ben has something to do first. Isn't that right, Ben?" Locke said looking at Ben

"Yes, John. That's right."

"Better get to it then." Locke said

Few minutes later me and Sun are sitting on a bench outside Ben's house and Ben comes outside.

"Where did John go?" He asked

"He said he had something to do." Sun said

"Did he say what it was?" Ben asked her

"No, I didn't ask. Jack must have lied." She said

"Excuse me?"

"About Locke being dead? I don't know why he would, but that's the only explanation." She told him

"Jack didn't lie. John was dead."

"Just because he was in a coffin doesn't mean that he couldn't have faked his dea-" I started to say but was cut off by Ben

"Trust me. I'm sure." He said

"So you knew this would happen to Locke if we brought him back here?" I asked him

"Freya, I had no idea it would happen. I've seen this Island do miraculous things. I've seen it heal the sick, but never once has it done anything like this. Dead is dead. You don't get to come back from that, not even here. So the fact that John Locke is walking around this Island... scares the living hell out of me." He said just then we hear a familiar crackling noise.

"You may want to go inside." Ben told us

"Why?" Sun asked

"Because what's about to come out of that jungle is something I can't control." Ben said and we hear footsteps approach and Locke omes out of the jungle.

"Any luck?" He asked

"It hasn't shown up yet." Ben told him

"Last time we didn't have to wait this long." Locke said

"It's not a train, John. It doesn't run on a schedule."

"Well, if it's not gonna come to us, then... I suppose we'll have to go to it."

"It doesn't work that way. I only know how to summon it. I don't know where it actually is." Ben told him

"I do" Locke said and starts preparing a torch, "It's weird for me, too."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I realize how strange this all is-me, here. But I assure you, Freya, I'm the same man I've always been." He told me and Ben comes outside.

"Are you ready?" Locke asked Ben

"Lead the way." He answered.

Locke is leading Ben, Sun and I through the jungle.

"May I ask you a question, John?" Ben asked him

"Shoot."

"How is it that you know where you're going?"

"I just know." Locke said

"I mean, how does that work, exactly?"

"How does what work?"

"The knowing. I mean, did it come upon you gradually, or did you wake up one morning suddenly understanding the mysteries of the universe?" Ben asked

"You don't like this, do you?"

"What?" Ben asked and we all stop.

"Having to ask questions that you don't know the answers to, blindly following someone in the hopes that they'll lead you to whatever it is you're looking for." Locke answered him

"No, John, I don't like it at all."

"Well, now you know what it was like to be me." Locke said

"We should keep moving." I told them

"Yes, we should." Locke said and we continued walking.

"I think I know where we're going now, John." Ben said to him

"Do you?" Locke asked

"It's the same place they brought me as a child. It's where the Island healed me." Ben said

"Well... let's hope it's as generous this time around." Locke said and we came upon a temple wall

"What is it?" Sun asked

"It's the wall around our Temple." Ben said

"What Temple?" I asked

"About a half mile from here. We built this wall to keep people like the two of you from ever seeing it." Ben answered

"We're not going into your Temple, Ben." Locke said and looked down into a hole, "We're going under it." He said and Ben moved closer to the hole, "After you." Locke told him.

"I need to ask a favor of you, Freya. If you can ever get off this Island, find Desmond, tell him I said I'm sorry." He said and I just looked at him.

"Sorry for what?" Sun asked him

"He'll know." Ben told her and enters the hole, followed by Locke.

Later on Locke told us we were heading towards the Others camp to talk to a man named Richard. We walk into the camp and Locke is carrying a boar carcass across his shoulders.

"I brought dinner." He said and sets the boar down in the sand.

"John?" The man who I saw exit a tent asked.

"Hello, Richard. It's been a while." Locke said and they shake hands.

"It's-it's been, uh, three years. What happened? What-where-where were you?" Richard asked him

"I'll explain on the way." Locke said

"On the way where?"

"It's gonna be night soon. You and I have an errand to run, and we don't have a lot of time." Locke told him not giving him an answer, "What's wrong?"

"Something different about you." Richard said

"I have a purpose now." Locke said as Ben, Sun and I walk further into camp.

"What's he doing here?" Richard asked indicating to Ben

"He helped me get back." Locke said

"Why did Locke say these were his people?" Sun asked Ben

"When I left the Island, John stepped in. He's the leader now." Ben told

"Who's that man he's talking to?" I asked him

"His name is Richard Alpert. He's a kind of... adviser. And he has had that job for a very, very long time." Ben said and I was about to speak when I saw Sun making a beeline for Richard.

"Sun? Wait. What are you..." I said to her but she made it to Richard before I could stop her.

"Were you here in 1977?" She asked him

"Excuse me?"

Sun takes out the 1977 DHARMA Initiative Welcome New Recruits photo from the Processing Center, which she has removed from its frame, folded up, and carried with her, and shows it to Richard.

"These people... Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, Hugo Reyes. They were here with my husband-Jin Kwon. Were you here? Do you remember them? A-any of them?" She asked him again

"Yes, I was here 30 years ago. And I do. I remember these people. I remember meeting them very clearly, because... I watched them all die." He said and I looked at him in shock.

Me and Sun were sitting on the beach and I see her looking forlornly at Jin's wedding ring, I looked back at the ocean twirling mine on my finger, I missed Desmond and Charlie so much right now, I regret leaving but I had to, I had to do it, for them, but I wiped my tears away. I needed to focus on helping Sun find Jin. Locke walks up and offers us a water bottle.

"Drink of water?" He asked us, I shook my head declining the offer

"Do you think it's true? They're all dead?" Sun asked

"I don't think we went through all this for nothing, Sun." Locke told her and Richard walks up.

"I'm ready, John." He said

"You still have that compass I gave you?"

"A little rusty, but she can still find north." Richard told him

"Ben, I'd appreciate it if you'd join us." Locke shouted at Ben

"What, John, don't you trust me here with my former people? Afraid I'll stage a coup?" He shouted back

"I'm not afraid of anything you can do anymore, Ben." Locke told him and Ben nods

"Well, in that case, I'd love to come."

"Good." Locke said to him and looked back at us, "Stay here. We'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll see what I can find out. But whatever happens, Sun, you have my word-if there's a way for you and Jin to be together again, if there's a way to save our people... I'll find it." Locke said and him and Richard walked away from us.

I went up to one of the Others and and asked if there was anywhere me and Sun could sleep, they directed Sun to one tent and me to another. I went into the tent and laid down on the cot, next thing I knew I was asleep thinking about Desmond and Charlie.

I wake up and hear indistinct conversations and I get up exiting the tent as Richard, Ben, and Locke approach the Others' beach camp.

"I'll have a tent prepared for you, John. We'll get going first thing in the morning." Richard tells Locke

"I thought we could leave right now." Locke told him

"Now?"

"I'm eager." Locke said

"We can do whatever you want, but maybe the two of us should go to my tent and talk about-" Richard started to say but Locke cut him off.

"Is this everyone?" Locke asked

"Well, there's another group at the Temple, but-"

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to everyone here now."

"Of course. Be my guest." Richard told him

"Hello, everyone. My name is John Locke. I've been told that..." He stopped and sighed, "for some time, you all have been accepting orders from a man named Jacob. And yet, oddly enough, it seems that no one has actually seen him. Now I'm sure there are very good reasons why his existence and whereabouts are secret. I just don't know what they are." Locke turns and looks at Richard, "And to be honest with all of you, if there's a man telling us what to do, I want to know who he is."

Sun steps forward from behind me, "This man-Jacob? Can he tell us how to bring Jin and the rest of our people back here?"

"Absolutely. Richard has agreed to show us where we need to go. So I'm gonna go and see Jacob right now. And I'd like all of you to come with me." Locke said and the Others murmur general agreement and nod their heads.

Me, Locke, Ben, Sun, and the Others are trekking across the beach. Locke stops, taking off his backpack and pulling out a canteen and holds it up in the air, "Take five, everybody! We've still got a ways to go to get to Jacob."

I stop and grab my water bottle, Sun looks at Ben, "Who's Jacob?"

"He's in charge of this Island."

"You said John was in charge." I said to him

"No, I said he was the leader, a title that I've discovered is incredibly temporary. But everyone answers to someone, and the leader answers to Jacob." He said to me and I took a sip of my water.

"What's he like?" Sun asked him

"I don't know, Sun. I've never met him." He said and walked away

Later we continue up the beach and arrive at the remains of the beach camp, which are abandoned and in disarray.

"This is our old camp." I said

"Home sweet home." Locke said and looked at the group, "Alright, everyone! Richard tells me we should get to where we're going by nightfall. So why don't you all take this opportunity to rest up and catch your breath. Considering what I have planned for you, you're gonna need it." He said and I looked at Sun with a confused look and walked over to a familiar broken down tent, it was mine and Desmond's, I fought back tears as I sat down on the ground next to it. After we all rested we moved on and arrived and what looked like the remains on a giant statue but all that was left was a foot. Richard takes the torch he just planted and leads Locke away.

"What happened to the rest of the statue?" I asked Ben

"I don't know. It was like that when I got here."

"Do you expect me to believe that?" I glared at him

"Not really." He said and Locke walked up.

"All right, Ben, let's go."

Later I was sitting on a rock, Richard approached me, "Water?"

"Do you have any alcohol?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"No. Sure wish I did." He said with a chuckle, just then Ilana and her team arrive carrying a crate and the Others cock their guns, I got off the rock and Richard walked forward, Sun walked up next to me.

"Don't shoot." she said holding up her hands

"It's okay. It's all right." Richard said walking closer to them.

"Which one of you is Richardus?" She asked

"It's Richard, actually."

"What lies in the shadow of the statue?" She asked him and I looked at Sun and she shrugged

"Ille qui nos omnes servabit." _He who will save us all_

"Richard...I'm Ilana. I have something you need to see." She said and shouts something to her team, "Open it up."

The Others cock their guns again, "It-it's okay. It's okay. Let them." Richard said holding his hands up to the Others.

They open the crate and tip the contents onto the sand. Richard, me and Sun peer over the crate to see a body.

"Where did you find him?" Richard asked

"In the cargo hold of the plane we came here on...in a coffin."

I look back down at the body of John Locke, "I don't understand. If this is Locke...who's in there?" I asked looking back at the temple.

"Who are they?" Sun asked Lapidus as we watched Richard argue with a guy from Ilana's group named Bram.

"Other than the fact that I know they were on the Ajira flight with us, all I know is they knocked me out and dragged my ass to some cabin, which they promptly burned, then... brought me here along with the dead guy in the box. They say they're the good guys." He said and we contiued to watch Richard stop Bram from going in the temple and I looked at Lapidus, "I'm not buying it either."

Ben steps down the rocks onto the beach, "Richard." He said panting and we walked back over to them.

"Ben. What happened in there?"

"Everything's fine. John wants to speak to you." Ben said to Richard

"Is Jacob all right?" Ilana asked Ben

"I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Answer her question, Ben." I said to him standing in between her and Richard, Ben looked at me.

"Well, of course Jacob's all right. They're both together inside. John just wants to talk to you." He said to Richard again.

"John wants to talk to me?"

"That's right." Richard grabs Ben and pulls him along the beach, "Richard, what are you doing? I don't understand."

"Well, I'm happy to talk to John. But before I do, maybe you should talk to him first." Richard said and throws Ben down on the sand next to where the body of John Locke lays half-dumped out of the cargo container.

"Ben, you need to talk to me. I can't stop them unless you tell me what happened in there. What happened to Jacob." Ben is silent. "You and I have known each other for 30 years Ben, I'm asking you this as a friend."

"You wanna know what happened Richard? Why don't 'cha go inside and find out." BEn said and Bram grabs him roughly and pulls him along the beach.

"What are you doin?" Richard asked him

"We're goin in, and he's comin' with us." Bram and three others go with him and they entered the temple and I just shrugged my shoulders at Richard and walked away.

aswe all stand around waiting a flare is fired from temple is visible in sky, I stand up and look at Sun then walk over to Lapidus and Richard, who looks back at the temple.

"What the hell is that?" Frank asked him, Richard looks scared, I hear rifles being cocked and pointed at Locke as people see him and Ben walking toward them.

"Don't shoot him! Don't shoot him!" Richard shouted at them and pushed me behind him and Frank grabbed my arm.

"I'm seein' it - But I'm still not believin' it." Frank said and Locke walks up to Richard.

"Hello Richard. It's good to see you outta those chains." Locke said and I see Richard's eyes widen.

"You?" He asked, I was beyond confused now.

"Me." Locke immediately hits Richard in the throat, then knocks him unconscious and I fell Frank tug on my arm to pull me further back, "I am very disappointed...in all of you." Locke puts Richard on his shoulder, and walks right past the corpse of Locke in the Ajira cargo box.

Back on the beach, Frank covers Locke's body with a tarp.

"He's gettin' pretty ripe!" I said and Ilana exits the foot of the statue.

"Where is everybody?"

"They left. They said they were going to the temple." Sun told her

"Right now, that's the safest place on the island. We should go there too." Ilana said

"Are you alright?" I asked her

"I'm fine. Come on, let's get out of here!" She said to us

"What makes you think that I'm going with you?" Sun said to her

"Because...you want to find Jin."

"What do you know about my husband?" Sun asked

"I know that if he's on the island...and if he's alive...then he'll be at the temple. Let's get moving!" Ilana begins to walk away.

"What about John? We need to bury him." I said to her then looked at Frank and Sun.

Moments later, Ben and Frank are digging a grave while Me, Ilana and Sun prepare Locke's corpse, then we all lower Locke into his final resting place.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Ilana asked but none of us responded, "Didn't any of you know him?"

"Alright, I knew him. John Locke was a...a believer, he was a man of faith, he was...a much better man than I will ever be. And I'm very sorry I murdered him." Ben said and I held a scoff.

"Weirdest damn funeral I've ever been to." Frank said and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Try being trapped here for the amount of time we were, some pretty weird ones happened." I said to him, Frank and Ben then start to cover the body with dirt.

After what seemed like forever we made it to the temple but we saw everyone was being attacked by Locke aka the smoke monster. When we enter the temple Ilana looks at Miles.

"Where are Shephard and Reyes? And Ford?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Just answer the question!" She said

"They're gone, everyone's gone. I'm the only one left. Kate and I got separated." Frank, Sun, and Ben enter the room, "Lapidus? How did you..."

"We'll play catch up later. You wanna live, you better move your ass!"

"What about Jarrah? Is he here?" Ilana asked him

"Yeah, he was headed to the pool room."

"I'll go get him." Ben darts out of the room.

"Linus, wait!" Ilana yelled after him but he was gone, "Alright...the rest of you with me, come on!"

Frank, Me, Miles, and Sun follow Ilana through the Temple.

"Where's your husband?" Miles asked Sun

"What?"

"Your husband. He took off yesterday." Miles told her

"Jin was here? He's alive?"

"Last I saw of him, yeah."

Me and Frank watch as Ilana examines hieroglyphics on the wall. The smoke monster howls nearby, "You do hear that, right? You got a plan or are you gonna keep staring at the wall?" Frank told her, Ilana presses a specific brick and it sinks into the wall.

"Yes, I have a plan." She says and a passageway opens, "Everybody inside, now."

We make it out of the tmple and are walking throught the jungle and all of a sudden Ben comes stumbling out of the woods.

"Where's Jarrah?" Ilana asked him

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Where is he?" She asked again

"Considering that he just killed Dogen, I don't think he's going to be joining us."

"Who's Dogen?" I asked

"The guy in charge at the Temple." Miles told me

"Sayid killed the interpreter too." Ben said

"Are you sure?" Ilana asked him

"He was standing over their dead bodies holding a bloody dagger, so yeah, I'm pretty sure." Ben told her and Sun turns to Ilana.

"You said we would be safe at the Temple!" She shouted at her

"That's what I was told..."

"Well, what about the beach?" Ben asked

"What beach?" Ilana asked him

"Where we buried Locke. Where they lived. At least we'll have the water at our backs and it's familiar territory. Anybody else got a better idea?"

"No. The beach it is." Ilana said

"That way!" I told them

"Move." Ilana said and we made our way to the beach.

"How about you tell me what that thing back there was?" I hear Miles ask Ben

"That thing's what killed her friends back at the statue."

"And Jacob, right? It killed Jacob too." She asked him

"Yeah, of course, and Jacob-"

"Of course." She said cutting Ben off and looked at Miles, "You're Miles, right? Miles Straume? You communicate with the dead?"

"Not technically. I... I can tell you how someone died, pick up their last thoughts before they check out, but... I need to be near their body."

"This is what's left of Jacob's body." She said to him and hands Miles the pouch full of ashes, "So tell me, Miles... how did he die?"

Miles kneels down, clutching the pouch and concentrating, "Linus killed him." Miles said and we all looked at Ben, I really wasnt that surprised, he shot my husband just so I would come back here.

"What? That's not true!" Ben says an Ilana looks at Miles.

"Are you sure?"

"He was standing over Jacob's body with a bloody dagger, so... yeah, I'm pretty sure." Miles said mocking Ben's tone from earlier.

"Thank you." She looks at Ben, "Jacob was the closest thing I ever had to a father."

Miles looks at Ben, "Uh-oh."

We arrive at the beach once again, "I'm gonna look for some tools and get to work on some shelter. The rest of you see what food's left. Maybe get a fire going." Ilana told us

"Yeah, a fire will fix everything..." Miles said and I smacked him on the arm and walked back over to mine and Desmond's old tent.

Sun and I approach Ilana, who is still gathering wire, "Excuse me...how long are we going to stay here?" Sun aske her

"I told you. I don't know yet."

"I need to find my husband." Sun said to her

"Trust me, if anyone wants to find him, it's me. But I don't know where to look."

"Why do you want to find Jin?"

"Because your last name is Kwon. So is his. And I don't know whether I'm supposed to protect you, him, or both of you." Ilana told her

"Protect us? What are you talking about?" I asked

"You're candidates. To replace Jacob."

"Replace him? To do what?" I asked crossing my arms

"If you're the one selected, I imagine you'll find out."

"Wait...you said candidates. How many are there?" Sun asked

"Seven. There are only seven left."

Later on, Jack, Hurley and Richard returned and we were all sitting around a campfire.

"Candidates? Candidates for what?" Jack asked me and Sun

"To replace Jacob. She said I was one of them, so are you, so is Hurley, so is Sun" I told him.

"Well, that's great. So what do we do now?" Frank asked

"I don't know." Ilana said shrgging her shoulders

"Then, who does?" Jack asked

Ilana tells us about what Jacob told her

"Who's Ricardus?" Hurley asked.

Ilana points to Richard, "He is. So, Richard, what do we do next?"

"Uhh.. I have no idea what we do next. You didn't tell your friends that I was trying to kill myself when you found me? That sounds like someone who has a plan?" Richard said

"Why would Jacob say you knew what to do if-" I started to ask but he cut me off

"Because everything he ever said is a lie."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked him

"You wanna know a secret, Jack? Something I've known a long, long time. You're dead." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"You mean that figuratively right?" HUrley asked

"No, I mean literally. We are all dead, every single one of us. And this, this, all this, it's not what you think it is. We're not on an island, we never were. We're in Hell. So, I'm not interested in what Jacob said. In fact, maybe it's time to stop listening to him, and we started listening to someone else, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Richard gets up, takes his torch, and heads toward the jungle. Ilana loads a gun.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked her

"I'm going after Richard."

"Why? You heard him he doesn't...doesn't know what we need to do next." Jack said

"He knows! Jacob told me. He has to know."

"Alpert has lost his mind. He thinks that we're, we're in hell. If he cared about what Jacob said, he wouldn't be talking about, about listening to someone else." Jack told her and she walks away toward the camp.

"Wait, you know who he meant?" Jack asked her but she was to far away

"Oh, this should be interesting." Ben said to him

"What?"

"He meant Locke." Sun said

"Locke is dead." Jack told her

"If it's any consolation, it's not exactly Locke." Ben said and I got up and headed to my tent and laid down. I couldnt stop thinking about Desmond and Charlie, I missed them so much and all I could think about was getting off this island..again, so I can go home to them. I held up my hand and looked at my ring, I laid there and remembered the day Desmond asked me to marry him.

 _"Hey you are anything but a disappointment, especially to me. I dont care what society says I do what I want, and right now I want you and nothing but you." I said and pulled him into a kiss, we stayed like that for a few minutes then he pulled away._

 _"I know that, and thats why I love you, and that's why I want to do this." He said and pulled away from me reaching into his pocket and got on the ground and I looked at him in shock, "Freya Johnson, will you marry me?" He asked and held a ring that looked like he made it from a tree branch, I couldnt even believe what was happening but I got down in front of him._

 _"Yes," I said and he smiled, "Yes Desmond I would love to marry you." He put the ring on my finger and was surprised when it fit then he pulled me into a kiss that left me breathless. We kissed for a few more minutes then he pulled away._

 _"Once we get off this island, I will get you a proper ring and then we can get married." He said to me but I shook my head._

 _"I dont need a proper ring, I dont care about that, I just need you." I told him and he kissed me again._

I had to get off this Island, I had to, I need to be with Desmond and our son again, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. The next day I was finishing cutting up some fruit partially paying attention to the conversation that was going on when I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sun stabbing her knife into the table ans storming off, I followed her out to her garden.

"We'll find him Sun," I told her as I knelt down next her and she looked at me, "You and Jin are meant to be together, nothing is going to keep you two apart forever." I said and she smiled.

"Same goes for you, you'll see Desmond and Charlie soon."

"I sure hope so." I said and stood up, "I'm gonna look for something to dig these weeds up." I walked away from her just as Jack went over to her, I didnt hear what they were talking about but I noticed Sun was crying and Jack walked away, I was about to head back over there but the next thing I knew I was hit on the back of the head and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lost Hope**

When I came to I went to put my hand on the back of my head but noticed my hands were tied, I looked up to see Locke standing there.

"Hello Freya." He said and I sat up right and trie to scoot away but I was to light headed, "Take it easy I'm not going to hurt you."

"You hit me over the head, tie my hands up and tell me you're not gonna hurt me? Now why do I have a har time believing that?" I asked and he smiled.

"Good to know your wit didn't get knocked out of you, but see Freya I need you to help me and I knew you wouldnt come willing so I had to use other methods."

"Why does everyone use other methods to get my help?" I said and Locke pulled me up to stand.

"You're stubborn, come on we have work to do." He said and we started walking, we got to the place Locke's group set up as camp and we saw everyone laying on the ground. He pulls a dart out of Sayid and wakes him.

"Sayid! Sayid, hey! What happened?"

"We were attacked." Sayid told him

"By whom?"

"I don't know." He said

"Where is Jin?" Locke asked and I looked at him, did he have Jin this whole time?

Sayid shook his head then looked at me, "What's she doing here?"

"She's going to help us with the next step." Locke said and I looked at him then back at Sayid.

"Well if I'm gonna help can I at least have my hands free?" I asked an Locke looked at me.

"I'm not sure I can trust you."

"Trust works both ways." I said and he smiled then grabbed his knife an cut the rope around my wrist.

After awhile Sayid left to see what Charles Widmore was hiding over at the other island then Locke and Sawyer left and I was sitting next to Kate and I saw Claire look at me then walk away.

 **Richard's POV..**

Me and Hurley made our way over to the group, "Pack your bags, we're leaving."

"Where exactly are we going, Richard?" Jack asked me

"Where's Locke?" I asked

"What?" I heard Ben ask

"You said he came to recruit you. Where did he say he'd be?"

"Hydra island." He told me

"Which is exactly where you landed the plane that you flew back here, right?"

"That's right." Lapidus said

"This man wants to leave the island, and that plane's the only way he can do it. You wanna know where we're going, we're gonna stop him." I told them

"This is your fault isn't it?" Miles asked Hurley

"Sorta."

"How are we gonna stop him from getting on the plane?" Ilana asked me

"We have to destroy it."

"뭐라고요? 비행기를 없애버린다고요? 그럼 이 섬에서 어떻게 탈출하려구요?" _What? You want to destroy the plane? How are we supposed to get off the island?_ Sun said to me and I looked at Jack confused

"Why isn't she speaking English?"

"She was hit on the head when she was running away from Locke." He tol me and I looked at everyone

"He came back here?"

Jack nods. "What, what did he want? What did he say to you? Do you understand me?"

"그래, 다 이해했어 이 바보야! 내가 널 도와서 이 섬을 빠져나갈 유일한 방법을 없앨거라고 생각한다면 넌 미쳐도 한참 미쳤어! 난 이 세상을 구하러 온게 아니라 내 남편을 다시 찾아서 다시 돌아가려고 여기 온거야. 내가 중요하다고 이 여자가 그랬어." _Yes. I understand, you idiot- but if you think I'm gonna help you destroy our only way off this island, you're insane! I came here to find my husband so I could bring him home, not so I could save the damn world! She says I'm important._

Sun points to Ilana, "만약에 사실이라면, 넌 내가 꼭 필요해! 하지만 이것만은 알아둬, 난 여기서 한발짝도 움직이지 않을거야!" _If that's true, you need me! So, "understand" this...I'm not going anywhere!_ Sun walks away furiously.

"I don't think she wants to come." Hurley said

"Plus we need to figure out where Freya is." Jack said and I looked at him.

"Freya's missing?" I asked, why so I care about that? She's married.

"She was with Sun before Locke showed up and when Ben found Sun Freya wasnt there anymore.

 _If Locke hurts her I swear i'll-_ I thought but snapped out of it.

 **Desmond's POV...**

I woke up in a different place then I was before, I looked over and saw a woman adjusting my I.V. drip control.

"Mr. Hume, my name is Zoe. I know you're disoriented, you've been unconscious for the last three days. But you're off the I.V. sedation now, and I've just given you a shot to help you wake up." She said

"Are you a nurse?" I asked

"You're not in the hospital anymore Mr. Hume, we had to move you."

"What, move me? Move me where? Where's my wife?" I asked her, I needed to see Freya, I had to find her, I sit up in the bed.

"No, wait Mr.-Mr.-No, you shouldn't, you shouldn't-"

"I want to see Freya" I said

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible, Desmond." I looked and saw Charles standing there.

"You." I said and groaned

"Easy, Easy. I'll take it from here." He said to Zoe and she leaves, "Desmond-"

"What happened to me? Where am I?" I cut him off

"You were shot. By Benjamin Linus. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I remember. Look I want to talk to Freya. Freya!" I said to him

"She's not here. But I assure you she is perfectly safe. I'm really sorry for taking you away from your son but...I didn't have a chance to explain. And...if I had, you never would've come with me." He said to me

"Come with you? Come with you where?"

"I brought you back to the Island. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. But if you'll give me a chance to explain-" He said and I leap out of the bed and begin bashing him with the I.V. drip stand. Two of Widmore's men rush in and restrain me.

"Damn it! Don't hurt him." He told them

"You take me back! You take me back right now, you hear?!" I shouted at him

"I can't take you back. The Island isn't done with you yet."

I yell and Widmore leaves the room.

The next thing I knew I was being dragged into some strange room and I see them carrying out a dead body, "Hey. What the hell are you doing?" I asked as they tie me to a chair.

"I know how this looks, Desmond. But if everything I've been told about you is true, you'll be perfectly fine."

"You don't have any metal on you do you? Keys? Change?" one of his men asked me

"Course he doesn't, you idiot. I hate to resort to forcing this upon you, Desmond. But once it's over I'm going to ask you to make a sacrifice. And I hope for all our sakes you'll help me." Charles said

"Sacrifice? What the bloody Hell do you know about sacrifice?" I asked him

"My son died here for the sake of this island. My own daughter hates me. But if you won't help me, Desmond, all of it will be for nothing. Freya, your son, and everyone else, will be gone forever." Widmore and his men leave and close the door, I begin yelling and struggling, I break the chair and start bashing on the door.

"Aah! Uhh! Aah! Let me out!" I shouted the machine begin to spark and project a field and bright light, "Let me out you bastards! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out of here! Let me out of here!" I scream then blackout.

 _Flash sideways -_ I'm at LAX looking at the Oceanic arrivals information screen.

"It's carousel four." Someone said to me and I looked at him

"Sorry?"

"You were on the Sydney flight, right?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Our bags on carousel four, I double checked it with the dude at the counter." He said and I thanked him

I head over to the carousel and I see a blonde girl struggling to get her baggage from the carousel. "Hang on, I got it, I got it." I told her and grabbed her bag for her.

"Thank you so much." She said

"Pleasure. You got any more bags?" I asked

"No uhhh, that's it, thank God."

I looked at her seeing she was pregnant, "Boy or a girl?"

"Ummm."

"Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to pry." I said to her

"Oh no it's fine, I just ummm, I don't know what it is."

"All right. Well you're braver than I, you know. I'm not a big fan of surprises." I said and noticed my bag on the carousel, "Oh excuse me, that's mine." I said and grabbed my luggage.

"So, have you got someone meeting you?" I asked her catching up to her.

"Uhh yeah, uh maybe they got the flights messed up or something." She said

"Because I've got a car picking me up. You now, If you need a ride I'd be more than happy to give you a lift." I offered

"Oh no, no, that's ummm, that's really sweet of you but I'm good, there's cabs, so..."

"All right, well, it was nice meeting you." I said

"Yeah nice to meet you too." she said and walked away

"A boy." I said

"What?" She asked looking back at me

"Bet it's a boy." I said and walked out the door seeing my driver, "Looks like I'm with you."

"Mr. Hume, hello. Let me grab that for you." He said grabbing my bag

"Thank you."

"My name is George." He said

"Hi, George."

"So, I'll take you back to your hotel?" He asked me

"The office."

"Office. Wonderful. This way please. So uh, you flew in from Sydney huh?" He asked me as we made our way to the car.

"Yeah, that's right."

"And what, what were you doing uh down under?" He asked me

"I was closing a deal for the boss."

"Oh good for you, congratulations. Hey listen, if you need anything at all while you're in town, I know everyone. You need a reservation? You just pick a restaurant." He told me

"The room service at the hotel's excellent, thank you." I said and got into the car, George leans in.

"You uhh, you looking uh for some company? I noticed that you weren't wearing a wedding band. And there are a lot of lovely ladies offering their uh companionship." He whispered

"I'm not looking for any companionship. I'm here to work."

"Guess that's why you're the boss's right-hand man, and I am the driver. Okay. Got it." He said and shuts the door.

I arrived at Widmore's office and walked up t the receptionist.

"Good morning Mr. Hume, how was your flight?" She asked

"Lovely, thank you."

"He said to send you right in." She told me

"Thank you." I said and entered the office, "Charles."

"Hello, Desmond. Welcome to Los Angeles, my friend."

"Thank you." I said and we gave each other a quick hug

I was looking at a model of a black sailing ship. Widmore is talking on the phone to an unknown person.

"I don't give a bloody damn what he did, or how much it's going to cost. Just get him arraigned and get him out of there." He says on the phone and hangs up, "Sorry Desmond. Looks like our celebration of the Australian deal is going to have to be cut short. You are aware that my son is a musician?"

"Yes. I've heard he's quite talented."

"Yeah he is, quite. Anyway, my wife is putting together one of her charity events and uh, the boy had the crazy idea to combine classical music with modern rock. You heard of a band called Drive Shaft?"

"No, can't say I have." I told him

"Their bass guitarist overdosed and uh, got himself arrested. And now, if I don't get this junkie to my wife's event she will, simply put, destroy me."

"So you want me to babysit him?" I asked him

"I know it's beneath you, but I need someone I can trust to do the job right."

"Say no more Charles, it's done."

"Huh." He says standing up and walks across the room, "You really do have the life, son. No family, no commitments, ahh to be free of attachments."

"I'm a blessed man, Sir."

"No, it is I who am blessed, to have you in my employ. A drink, to celebrate your indispensibility." He said holding up a shot glass.

"That's your sixty-year-old Scotch, Charles." I said standing up walking over to him

"Nothing's too good for you."

"Slàinte." I said and we raised our glasses and clink them together.

Later I arrive at the courthouse as Charlie, the bass drummer, is leaving with a lawyer.

"Mr. Hume?" She asked

"That's right."

"Bail's all been taken care of. Remember he's not allowed to leave the state." She told me and I see Charlie flipping through his wallet.

"Good. Mr. Pace, I'm Desmond Hume. Charles Widmore sent me." I say but he wanders off, "Hey! Where you going?"

"He's all yours." the lawyer said and leaves

"Hey!" Charlie carelessly crosses the road, causing several cars to slam on their brakes. I look at my watch, then crossed the road and join Charlie in a bar, "I'll have whatever he's having." I look at Charlie, "One drink, then we go."

"So what's your job then, to babysit me? What are you? Mr. Widmore's chief lackey? Henchman?" He asked

"No title. Plenty of perks though."

"Hmmm, such as?" He asked

"I get to meet charming people."

"Well, cheers then. Tell me perky, are you happy?" He asked me

"Quite."

"No you're not." He said and I looked at him

"Well, I've got a great job, lots of money, get to travel the world. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked me

"Thousands of times." I said, I never looked for commitment.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about spectacular, consciousness-altering love. Do you know what that looks like?"

"I wasn't aware that love looked like anything." I said to him

"I've seen it, mate. On the plane back from Sydney."

"Is that so? Well we were on the same flight, so...maybe I saw it too." I told him

"Trust me, you didn't."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"There was this woman, two rows in front of me, in handcuffs, sitting with a cop. He looked at me, knew I was holding. If I didn't take action I'd be caught. So I got up, went to the lav, proceeded to eliminate the evidence by swallowing my stash. And at that exact moment we hit turbulence. I choked. The entire bag of heroin is stuck in my throat. It's, uh, it's over. Everything starts to go dark, I'm slipping into the abyss, and then I see...her." He said

"Her?"

"A woman. Blonde, rapturously beautiful, and I know her. We're together. It's like we've always been, and always will be. This feeling, this love, and just as I'm about to be engulfed by..." he snaps his fingers, "I open my eyes, and this sodding idiot is standing there asking me if I'm okay. But I saw it, just for a moment, I saw what it looked like."

"Well that's just...poetry, brother. You know you should, you should write a song about that." I told him

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah, I know what you're saying - poor suicidal rock star. But I've seen something real, I've seen the truth."

"No, that's not the truth. You want to know the real truth, Pace? Right now you have a choice - you can keep on drinking, or you can come with me. Now before you make your choice, realize that if you stay here, it will very likely result in the extermination of your musical career."

"And if I go with you?" He asked

"In twenty minutes, you'll be luxuriating in a five-star hotel, right on the harbor front, and Charles Widmore - one of the most powerful men in this town, will owe you a favor."

"Doesn't really seem like a choice." he said

"There's always a choice, brother."

Later I'm driving with Charlie and his bands song, "You All, Everybody" is playing on the radio.

"That's my band, Drive Shaft, our first single. The beginning of everything great. You like it?" He asked me

"Sure, for what it is."

"I feel sorry for you, mate." He said and I chuckled, "You think you're happy. You think you've got it all-this, your life. But, you don't."

"Why, because none of it's real?" I asked

"All right, Mr. Hume. How about I offer you a choice?"

"What's that?"

"I can either show you what I'm talking about, or you can get out of the car." He said and I chuckled again

"Why in God's name would I want to get out of the car?" I asked then suddenly Charlie takes hold of the wheel and forces the car out of control, off the dock and into the harbor.

I remove my seatbelt and look over at Charlie, "Charlie! Charlie!" I attempy to release Charlie's seatbelt, "Come on!"

I go to the surface gasping, I inhale deeply, and dove down to the submerged car. I'm unsuccessful in opening Charlie's door. Charlie makes no attempt to escape; calmly turns to Desmond and holds up his left hand to the closed window. Desmond reads what is written on Charlie's hand: "NOT A RESCUE BOAT". I have a flash of a visual memory-on the Island, in the Looking Glass station, where he witnessed Charlie drowning in the original timeline. Desmond recalls the sight of Charlie's hand with the words: "NOT A RESCUE BOAT". I successfully open the door and get the unconscious Charlie out and to the surface.

"Come on! Come on! Damn it!" I said swimming to the shore holding Charlie.

Later I'm in a hospital, being examined by a doctor who I couldn't help but stare at, she looked familar for some reason.

"You sustained a pretty bad bump in your accident. Any nausea?" She asked

"Nope." I answered, why did she look familiar

"Double vision?"

"No. Listen, I need to find the man I was brought in here with." I told her snapping ot of it.

"How about hallucinations?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Hallucinations. Seeing things that aren't there."

I shook my head, "Um, I'm not sure."

"Well, your C.A.T. scan was inconclusive. I'm going to send you downstairs for an M.R.I." She said

"No, I don't have time for this. I need to find the man I came in here with."

"I'm afraid you're not finding anyone until we know what's going on inside your brain." She said and left the room.

I sit at an M.R.I. machine speaking with a technician.

"Are you wearing any metal? Carrying keys or change? Any metal inside your body-pacemakers, pins, bullets, steel plate inside of your head?" He asked

"No. Nothing."

"I see you didn't list an emergency contact, no friends or family?" He asked

"Um, just put down my employer, Charles Widmore."

"This machine is super loud. You're gonna want these." He says and hands me ear plugs and straps me to the table. "And you need the button."

"The button?" I asked

"The panic button. You need to stop, press it. Try not to 'cause we'll have to start all over again from the beginning. I'll be in that booth over there. You'll be able to hear me. Thirty minutes, okay?"

A head coil is positioned around my head and I'm sent into the M.R.I.

"Okay, here we go." I hear him say over the intercom

Clanking noises are heard and I have visual flashes of Charlie drowning; Freya smiling, kissing Freya,the birth of young Charlie; Charlie as a toddler; other scenes of kissing Freya. I also hear her voice. "Desmond."

"Hey! Let me out of here." I said and pushed the panic button, "Hey! Hey!"

The man removes me from the M.R.I, "What happened, man? Are you all right?"

"I need to find the man I came in here with." I said sitting up, taking out ear plugs. "I need to find the man I came in here with."

I start talking to a desk nurse at the hospital, "His name is Charlie Pace. He came in an hour ago. He just give me his room number."

"If you're not a relative, that's confidential information." She told me

"Look, we were in an accident together. I need to see him!"

"Sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do." She says and I see the doctor from earlier walk by

"Hey. Excuse me. Um, were you on the same Oceanic flight um, from Sydney." I asked her and she looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that's right. Listen. I wonder if you can help me. I need to find someone. He was on our plane. He's somewhere in the hospital." I said to her, se still felt familiar to me and after what I saw in the M.R.I machine I didnt know if was real or not

"Hold on. He was on our plane and now he's here in the hospital?" She asked then there was a commotion down the hall. Charlie, in a hospital gown, is being chased.

"None of this matters. None of this matters." He said running

"No! Sir! Please, stop!" a nurse yells after him

"Take it easy." The doctor said trying to stop him but he got past her, I started chasing Charlie down a stairwell and caught up to him downstairs.

"Why are you running?" I asked

"Cause no one here can help me. Now let me go."

"Why'd you try and to kill me?" I asked him

"I didn't try and kill you. I was trying to show you something."

"Want to show me something? Show me your hand." I said and he looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Your hands. Show me your bloody hands now." I said

"You saw something, didn't you? In the water. What was it?" I grab his hands. "What are you looking for, mate?"

"Who's Freya?"

"I don't know. Ah. You felt it, didn't you?" He asked me

"I didn't feel anything."

"Then, why are you accosting a man in a dressing gown?" He said

"All right. Come on. We're leaving." I said and grabbed Charlie but he resists.

"Whoa! You think I'm going to play a rock concert after this? This doesn't matter. None of this matters. All that matters is that we felt it. You wanna try and stop me, good luck."

"Hey, where you going?" I asked him

"If I were you I'd stop worrying about me and start looking for Freya." He said and leaves.

 _"What do you mean he's gone?"_ Charles asked me over the phone

"Look he escaped. He knocked over a doctor with a bloody crash cart and then ran out of the hospital." I told him

 _"And you let him go?"_

"He's a junkie who drove my car into the ocean, Charles. I'm fine, by the way. Thanks for asking."

 _"And I'm thrilled you survived, Desmond. But when I give you a job to do, I expect you to do it."_

"With all due respect, sir, it's just a bloody concert."

 _"I tell you what, Desmond, if you can't deliver Pace, why don't you tell Mrs. Widmore, it's only a bloody concert."_ he says and hangs up.

George drives me to a museum. He gets out and opens the limousine door, "Mr. Hume. So you've never met the boss' wife, huh?"

"No."

"Good luck." He said and I head to the reception tent, Eloise speaks to a waiter.

"Please, tell me, how is it that someone in your line of work is not aware that the butter knife is placed handle to the right, blade facing left? Just so."

"Okay." the waiter said

"For God's sake."

"Mrs. Widmore?" I asked

"Yes!"

"My name is Desmond Hume. I work for your husband." I told her

"Of course, Mr. Hume. Charles has told me so much about you. It's a travesty we haven't met before... Well, it's about time."

"Well, the feeling is mutual, Mrs. Widmore." I told her

"Oh, please. It's Eloise."

"Eloise."

"So uhh, what crisis forced Charles to send his best fix-it man into the bowels of charity balls?" She asked

"Well, Eloise, uh, I'm deeply sorry but it appears as if, uh, Drive Shaft won't be able to perform alongside your son. And, uh, I take full responsibility-" She silences me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Excuse me?" I asked her

"Oh, my son will understand. I suppose if one employs so-called rock stars, certain unpredictability comes with the territory." She tells me

"Yeah. You're not angry?"

"Oh, not at all dear. What happened, happened. Thank you so much, Mr. Hume, for coming and telling me in person. A pleasure meeting you." She said

"And you."

"Uh, center that flower arrangement, please." She said to a staff member

"Have a good evening." I tell her

"Thank you!"

I walked away and I overhear a man reading down a guestlist on my way out, "Leifer, Stefanie, plus two. Markey, Mary, plus one. Milton, Penny plus one. Pepper, Nicholas, plus one, Freya plus one."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, um, did you just say Freya?" I asked him

"And who are you?"

"Um, I work for Mr. Widmore, may I see the list?" I asked taking the list then suddenly Eloise grabs the list from me.

"You absolutely may not. That list is confidential."

"Begging your pardon, I'm entrusted with confidential items every day." I tell her

"Are you questioning me?"

"No, I just want to look at one name on that list. And, if for some reason, that's a problem..." I said to her

"Come with me." She says and leads me to another tent, "Out! Everyone, now!"

"Look, I'm, I'm sorry, if I've overstepped my bounds."

"Stop talking, Hume. I've heard what you've had to say, now you listen to me. I want you to stop." She says

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Someone has clearly affected the way you see things. This is a serious problem. It is, in fact, a violation. So, whatever you're doing, whatever it is you think you're looking for...You need to stop looking for it." She tells me

"Do you, do you know what I'm looking for, Mrs. Widmore?"

"I don't know why you're looking for anything? You have the perfect life. On top of it, you've managed to attain the thing you wanted more than anything-my husband's approval."

"How do you know what I want?" I asked

"Because I bloody do."

"I need to see that list...or you need to tell me why I can't." I said to her

"You can't because you're not ready yet, Desmond." She says and walks away

"Ready? Ready, for what?"

I make my way back to the limo. George gets out and opens a door for me, "That bad, huh?"

"Is there any alcohol in this car?" I asked him

"Oh, yeah. Whatever you need. So, uh, where to, Mr. Hume?"

"Just drive, George." I say and a man knocks on my window.

"Mr. Hume?"

"Yes?" I answered

"My name is Daniel, Daniel Widmore. We need to talk."

Me and Daniel walk to a bench and sit down on it, "Look, uh, Mr. Widmore, um..."

"Dan, please. Call me, Dan. Mr. Widmore is my father." He said to me

"Dan, if this is about Charlie Pace not being able to perform with you, I'm, I'm very sorry."

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Mr. Hume?" He asked me

"Excuse me?"

"First time I saw her was walking through this museum, few weeks ago. She, she works here. She was on her lunch break. She was eating a chocolate bar. She has these incredible blue, blue eyes, red hair. And, as soon as I saw her, right, right in that moment, it was like, it was like I already loved her. And that's when things got weird." He says and takes a notebook from his bag, "That same night after I saw that woman, I woke up and I wrote this."

"So what is it?"

"I'm a musician. I have no idea. So I took it to a friend of mine at Caltech. He's a math whiz. He said this is quantum mechanics. He said these equations are so advanced that only someone who'd been studying physics their entire life could have come up with them." He says

"So what do they mean?"

"Okay. Imagine, imagine something terrible is about to happen. Something catastrophic, and the only way to stop it from happening is by releasing a huge amount of energy. Like setting off a nuclear bomb."

"You wanna set off a nuclear bomb." I asked him

"Just listen, what if, this, all this, what if this wasn't suppose to be our life? What if we had some other life and for some reason, we changed things? I don't want to set off a nuclear bomb, Mr. Hume. I think I already did."

"Listen, mate, um. I don't know what any of this has to do with me, so..." I said to him

"Why did you ask my mother about a woman named Freya? It happened to you, too, didn't it? You felt it."

"I don't know...I don't know what I felt." I point out

"Yes, you do. You felt love."

"That's impossible, because I don't know anything about this woman, I don't know...I don't know where she is. I don't even know if she exists. She's...she's an idea." I tell him, I had felt like I knew this woman but it's like trying to remember a dream.

"No, Mr. Hume, I can tell you exactly where and when you can find her." He said and I looked at him. I left him and had George drive me to the place Daniel told me this woman was at. I arrive at a stadium and spot Freya running up and down the steps of the aisles. She stops for a rest, and I approach her.

"Hi." She said sitting down, it was the doctor from the hospital after Charlie crashed the car into the water.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah." She said and took a drink from her bottle.

"Are you Freya?" I asked

"Uh, yes."

"Hello, I'm Desmond." I said to her holding out my hand.

"Uh, Hi." she said shaking my hand and suddenly I wake up back on the island in the solenoid room and the door opened.

"He's okay!" I heard the guy shout.

"Indeed he is! How are you, Desmond? How are you feeling?" Widmore asked me

"Fine. How long was I unconscious for?"

"Oh, no more than a few seconds." He said

"Will you help me up, please." I asked and Widmore helped me up

"I'm really sorry we had to do this to you, Desmond. But, as I told you, your talent is vital to our mission. So, if you just let me explain..."

"It's all right. I understand." I tell him

"What?"

"I said, I understand." I repeated, "You told me you brought me here to the island to do something very important."

"Yeah."

"When do we start?" I asked then Zoe and two of Widmore's lead me through the jungle.

"What happened to you?" Zoe asked me

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, twenty minutes ago you were beating the crap out of Widmore with an I.V. stand and, and now you're Mr. Cooperative." She said

"A lot can happen in twenty minutes."

"Sure can. That thing fried your brain." She told me.

"Did it?"

"Whatever, doesn't change that we're gonna..." She said but suddenly Sayid appears from the jungle and attacks and overcomes Widmore's men and points his gun at Zoe.

"Run." He said and she flees, "Desmond, I don't have time to explain, but these people are extremely dangerous. We need to go now."

"Aye, of course. Lead the way." I tell him

 _Flash sideways -_

I wake up lying on the ground.

"Hello? You okay?" I hear Freya ask

"What happened?"

"Well, I shook your hand and then you fainted. I must have quite an effect on you." She said with a smile

"Aye, aye you must have."

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"I-I think we'd have remembered it, if we had."

"Yeah. Well, as long as you're sure you're all right." She said helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, listen, um, would you like to go for a coffee?"

"What, now? I'm a sweaty mess." She said

"I just fainted in front of you. I'd say we're even."

"There's a coffee shop on the corner of Sweetzer and Melrose. I'll meet you there in an hour." She said

"Absolutely."

"Okay."

"Okay." She leaves, I smile and breath a sigh of relief the returned to the limo.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" George asked me

"Yes, George, I did. Corner of Melrose and Sweetzer, please."

"You got it. And if there is anything else I can do for you, Mr. Hume, you just name it." He said to me and I thought about it.

"Actually, there is one thing, George. Can you get me the manifest for my flight from Sydney, Oceanic 815, just the names of the passengers?"

"Sure I can. Do you mind if I ask you what you need it for?" He asked.

"I just need to show them something."


	20. Chapter 20

**Lost Hope**

 **Freya's POV...**

Locke returns to the camp and Sayid walked over to him,"How's our friend?"

"You don't have to worry about him any more." Locke said and looked at me then Sayid walks off as Sawyer walked over.

"Where you been?"

"I went for a walk, James." He said to him

"Well, now that you've stretched your legs, maybe you can-" Sawyer says then suddenly Hurley arrives, "Son of a bitch."

"Ummm...hey." He said

"Hello, Hugo." Locke said

"I don't know who you are, dude, or what you want, but we have to talk to you."

"We?" Locke asked and I looked at Hugo

"There are other people with me. The thing is...you got weapons and we got weapons, and I don't want anyone to get hurt...or killed. So, we're not gonna do anything. I want your word that you're not gonna do anything either." he says and Locke hands him his knife.

"You have my word."

"Okay guys, come on out." Hugo said behind him and I stand when I see Frank, Sun and Jack arrive. Sun looks around I'm guessing for Jin, but does not see him.

"Hello, Jack." Locke said, "I was hoping you'd come." Hurley hands Locke his torch, "I think we have some catching up to do."

Jack walks up to Hurley, "Hurley. This was your idea. You alright with me talking with him alone?"

"It's all you, dude." Hurley said handing Jack his gun

"Alright, let's catch up." Jack said and looked at me, "Freya are you okay?" I nodded my head, then him and Locke walk away.

Later Locke and Jack returning to camp, "It's so nice to have everyone back together again." Locke said. We were all sitting around, Kate was talking to Jack while looking over at Sayid and I was sitting next to Sun when the sound of a rifle cock as a woman enters the camp.

"Where's the man in charge?" She asked

"Who's she?" Hurley asked Sawyer

"That's Widmore's number two."

Locke comes out of a tent and smiles at the woman, "What can I do for you?"

"You took something from us, and we want it back."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about." Locke said and she reaches for something in her back pocket and everyone's rifles cocked again, "It's okay."

"Do you have fix on my position?" she sai into a walkie

 _"Roger that."_

"Show them what we're capable of." She says and I hear a whistling sound overhead, followed by a loud explosion. Everyone ducks, except Locke, who does not flinch. "You have until nightfall to return what you took; or next time, we won't miss." she say and tosses walkie-talkie to Locke, "Call me when you're ready for us to pick him up." _Him? Jin?_

She walks off and Locke drops walkie-talkie to the ground and smashes it with the stick he had whittled, "Well...here we go." Claire walks into Locke's camp and goes to Hurley.

"Listen up, everyone." Locke says to us

"Hey. What's going on?" Claire asked him

"People trying to kill us again." Hurley pointed out

"All this is happening a bit sooner than I'd expected, but these people have forced our hand, claiming we stole something from them, trying to provoke us into a confrontation. Well, if that's what they want, that's what they'll get. Gather your things, we're going to the other island and we're getting on that plane. James, I need your help with something."

Locke leads us later on through the jungle, I was walking next to Sun, I asked if she was okay but she pulled out a notebook and wrote something down then showed it to me, _I can't speak English, Locke did something to me._ I looked at her then back at Locke who looks at Sun and I.

"Sun. Have you seen Sayid? He was supposed to catch up with us about a half a mile back." She doesnt say anything, "Oh, the silent treatment?"

She writes something on her notepad, _"You did this to me!"_

"I'm sorry, Sun, but I didn't do anything to you." He says and touches Cindy's shoulder, "James should be on his way by now. Just keep everyone moving to the beach, I'll catch up with you there."

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I wanna make sure nobody got left behind." He said and looked at me, "Your coming with me."

"Like hell I am." I said and he smiled.

"Come on now, dont make it harder on yourself." He said and I sighed reluctently going with him.

After a short while I see Jack wearily get to the beach we were standing at after swimming

"Nice day for a swim..." Locke said and Jack stands. "Sawyer took my boat, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

Just then we hear a whistling overhead and we all look up.

"Get down!" Jack yells to us all, I run to the trees and hear an explosion, I looked out and saw Locke carrying Jack to safety, I walk over to them and look at Jack.

"Jack. You all right?" Locke asked and we hear another whistling sound and loud explosion nearby, "Don't worry. It's gonna be okay. You're with me now."

We were on an outrigger later I was hanging back with Claire who was 'guarding' me while Locke was talking to Jack, then later we arrive at the plane crashed in the secon time.

"Alrighty... let's see what it'll take to get this baby to fly." Frank said and we come across a dead henchmen.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer said and I examine the body

"His neck's been broken." I said and Locke descends from the plane.

"That's because I broke it. If it's any consolation, Widmore knew that I would kill these men."

"What are you talkin' about?" Sayid asked him

"They were only guarding the plane for show. If Charles had really wanted to keep me from actually getting on board he wouldn't have moved his little fences."

"Well... wait, now he wants us to leave the Island?" Hurley asked

"No, Hugo. He wants to get us all in the same place at the same time... a nice confined space we have no hope of getting out of... and then he wants to kill us."

"Kill us with what?" I asked

"With this." Locke removes an object from his bag, "Four bricks of C-4. I found them in one of the overheard compartments, wired to the electrical system of the plane. If we would've turned it on... boom."

"So what now?" Jin asked

"We can't be sure he didn't put more explosives on the plane. It's not safe. If we're gonna leave the island, I think we have to take the submarine."

"Well that's what I've been saying all along." Sawyer said to him

"Dude, wait... he's not supposed to leave the island. I mean, Alpert said that-" Hurley said

"Screw Alpert. He ain't here." Sawyer said, _Where was he anyways?_ I thought as Sawyer approaches Locke.

"That submarine is gonna be heavily defended. We're gonna need everyone." Locke said to us.

"I'll help you but, like I said, I'm not going with you." Jack said to him

"Fair enough. Let's go." and they set off.

Later on we are hiding in the bushes, observing Widmore's seemingly undefended submarine. Locke tosses his backpack behind Jack.

"Just 'cause there ain't any goons on the dock, doesn't mean they ain't on the sub. We're goin' in hard. Got it? Lapidus, Hugo, Jin, Sun-you're with me. The rest of you wait 30 seconds, head down the dock behind us." Sawyer said to us then looked at Jack and Locke, "You think you two can get our backs?"

"Absolutely." Jack said

"All right. Let's go home." Sawyer said and runs toward sub then me, Claire and Locke head toward sub.

Locke grabs both backpacks and hands one to Jack, "You sure you won't reconsider, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jack said

"Whoever told you, you needed to stay had no idea what he was talking about."

"Locke told me I needed to stay." Jack pushes Locke off the dock and into the water.

"What happened?" Kate asked then suddenly a shot rings out and Kate goes down.

"Kate?!" Jack shouted and him, Sayid and Claire return fire at men hiding behind trees. Jack empties his gun, throws it down and lifts Kate.

"Ahh."

Sayid provides cover, while firing at the attackers, "Claire, Freya let's go now!" Claire shoots a man out of a tree, I start to get up but just then I see Locke climb onto the dock with his backpack unaffected by the bullets and kills the remaining gunmen.

"Claire! Freya!" I look and see Sawyer calling to us from the sub.

"James!" Locke shouts and shoots an approaching attacker. He exchanges stares with Sawyer, as Sawyer lowers the sub's hatch, Me, Claire and Locke are left on the dock. Claire shoots another attacker, I see drop her gun and run toward sub, I tried to get up to stop her but Locke holds me back and stops her.

"Claire! Claire! Wait! It's alright. It's alright." He tells her and I walk over to them.

"No! They're leaving us."

"No trust me. You don't want to be on that sub." He says and I look at him then back at the sub seeing it desend and my heart sank, Was I really just left here?

Locke looks out from the dock, looking fierce and frightful, "It sunk." I looked at him in shock

"What, the submarine? But, they-they were all on it, everyone... What? Th-they're all dead?" Claire asked.

"Not all of them." Locke puts on his pack, grabs his rifle.

"Wait. W-where are you going?" Claire asked

"To finish what I started." He said walking towards me and I swung my fist punching him in the face.

"You son of bitch!" I yelled with tears in my eyes trying to take another swing but he stopped my hand and I struggled.

"Freya, stop." He said

"You killed them! Why?!"

"Not all of them are dead." He told me and I looked at him, "Come on your coming with me." He said still holding my wrist dragging me with him.

Me and Locke arrived at the old Dharma houses, he wandered off and I stayed where I was looking out to see Richard and Ben step outside, unarmed, they both saw me and before Richard could say anything the smoke monster appeared and picked Richard up throwing him. I covered my mouth trying not to scream then I felt a hand grab my arm and drag me towards the house Ben was at.

"Just the man I was looking for." Locke said

"Well, you found me."

Locke takes off his pack and puts down his rifle then moves me to sit down on the other chair.

"Can I get you a glass of lemonade?" Ben asked

Locke takes out a knife, "I need you...to kill some people for me, Ben."

"And...why would I do that?"

"Because once I leave this island, you can have it all to yourself." Locke told him.

"All right."

"Good... Now whose outrigger is that down at the dock?" He asked Ben

"I believe it's Charles Widmore's."

"And do you know where I might find him?" Locke asked.

"He's hiding in my closet."

We enter the house and Ben gestures toward the secret room, "After you... Charles and his lady friend are in here... She's armed. But I'm guessing that's not a problem for you."

"Wait out here... You don't need to see this. You too Freya." He said.

"I want to see this." Ben said and we headed to the secret room, "Sorry, Charles." he said as we entered the room

"What a pleasant surprise. How nice to be able to talk without those fences between us." Locke said and looked at the woman, "And who might you be?"

"Zoe. My name is Zoe. I-"

"Don't talk to him. Don't say anything." Charles told her

Locke cuts Zoe's throat with his knife and I gasp, Widmore grabs her as she collapses to the floor.

"Why would you do that?" Charles asked

"You told her not to talk to me. That made her pointless... Now, Charles, it's clear you're not afraid to die. So, there's only one way to motivate you to tell me what I want to know. Soon, this will all be over. I'll get what I want. And I'll finally leave this island. And when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is kill your daughter...Penny." Locke said to him.

"You'll kill her whether I talk to you or not."

"No, I won't. I give you my word." Locke said

"And I'm supposed to take your word?"

"You tell me why you came back here and I won't hurt your daughter." Locke told him

"I brought Desmond Hume back here because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. He was a measure of last resort." Wait what? No, Desmond can't be here.

"What do you mean, "last resort"?" Locke asked

"I'm not saying any more in front of him."

"Well, then whisper to me. Hmm?" Locke said and as Charles whispered in Lockes ear three shots are fired, I look over and see Ben holding a gun, he shot Widmore.

"He doesn't get to save his daughter."

"Ben...you never cease to amaze me. Fortunately, he had already told me what I needed to know. So, no harm done." Locke said wiping the blood from his knife off on a shirt.

"Good... Did you say there were some other people to kill? " Ben said.

"Desmond's here?" I asked Locke and he nodded.

"Don't worry Freya, you'll see him soon." Locke told me.

Ben and I are following Locke through the jungle at night.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ben asked Locke

"Shoot."

"If you can turn yourself into smoke whenever you want, why do you bother walking?" Ben asked him

"I like the feel of my feet on the ground. Reminds me that I was human... We're here." Locke said and we approach a well and look into it.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked

"This is the well I threw Desmond Hume into."

"You what?!" I yelled at him

"What's the matter?" Ben asked him

"I sent Sayid to kill Desmond, and obviously, he didn't."

"Looks like someone helped him out." Ben said

"No, Ben. Someone helped me out."

"What did Widmore say to you?" I asked him

"He said Desmond was a fail-safe. Jacob's last resort in case, God forbid, I managed to kill all of his beloved candidates. One final way to make sure that I never leave this place." Locke said

"Then...why are you happy that he's still alive?" Ben asked

"Because I'm gonna find Desmond, and when I do, he's gonna help me do the one thing that I could never do myself. I'm gonna destroy the island, and your gonna help me convince him Freya."

"I'm not helping you do anything that involves hurting my husband."

"Oh yes you will, if you ever want to see your son again." Locke said and I went to hit him again but Ben stopped me.

Later on Ben was loading bullets into a magazine and Locke was doing something with a rope, I was sitting next to a tree with a gag in my mouth and my hands tied again then I see ben point his gun towards the trees.

"As long as you're watching, why don't you join us?" He said and I see Sawyer walk out.

"What are you doing here, James?" Locke asked

"I heard Desmond fell in the well, so I came to help him get out." He looks into the well, "Looks like somebody beat us both to the punch. Oh well."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"I'm guessing you need Desmond to destroy the island." Sawyer said

"That's absolutely right."

"Then what, Smokey? You going down with the ship? Suicide doesn't seem like your style." Sawyer said and looked at me then back at Locke

"I'm not going down with anything. But you and the rest of Jacob's little "candidates", absolutely are."

"We're not candidates anymore." Sawyer said and elbows Ben in the face and takes his rifle, "I'll be seein' ya." He said and left

"You're not gonna go after him?" Ben asked

"I don't need to."

"When you said you were gonna destroy the island, I thought you were speaking figuratively." Ben said to him

"Because I said I'd leave you in charge once I was gone? I'm sorry if I left out the part about the island being on the bottom of the ocean. That being said, you're welcome to join me on my boat. Because once we get Desmond to do, what we need him to do, I'm going to sail away from this godforsaken place and watch it sink." Locke says and I see him look at something in the dirt, "I think there was a dog here."

Locke helped me up and we headed through the jungle again, we run into Bernard and Locke forces him to bring us to Desmond.

"Looks like you caught something." I hear Rose say

"I'm sorry." Bernard apologized and we walk into camp and I see Desmon, my heart leaps when he locks eyes with me.

"Hello, Rose... " Locke said and looked at Desmond, "I'll make this simple. Come with me now or I'll kill them both right in front of you, Freya too."

"You don't have to go anywhere with him." Rose said to Desmond

Desmond looks to Rose then at me.

"I'll make it hurt." Locke said

"I want your word. You won't touch them or her-ever." Desmond said

"Done." Locke said to him.

"Then I'll do what you want." _No Desmond_

"Yes, Desmond. You will" Locke said and cut the rope from my hands and took the gag out of my mouth, I ran over to Desmond and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my hair then put his hands on my face kissing my lips.

"Desmond I'm so sorry I-" I said with tears in my eyes but he stopped me and wiped them away.

"Don't, don't apologize I understand, god Freya I love you and all that matters is that you're safe." He said and I hugged him again but it was cut short when Locke told us we had to go, I looked at Rose and Bernard and gave them a sad smile and left.

Locke, Desmond, Ben and I are walking through the jungle, it is thundering.

"You have any idea where I'm taking you, Desmond?" Locke asked him

"No. But, I assume it's a place where there's a very bright light." Desmond said holding my han as we made our way through.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh. Just a hunch." Desmond said

Locke looks at Ben, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Ben asked.

We are walking up a hill and I see Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting." Locke said, I see Kate takes Sawyer's rifle, cocks it, and starts shooting at Locke, Desmond pulls me to the ground blocking me with his body.

"You killed them!" I hear Kate shout and look at her.

"You might wanna save your bullets." Locke says and approches Jack.

I walk over to Kate and look at her, I could see by the look on her face I knew what she meant, Sun, Jin and Sayid were dead, I felt tears come out of my eyes and I hugged her then we let go of each other and I faced and he wiped my tears before pulling me into a hug.

"Okay. Then let's get on with it." I hear Locke say.

We reach the bamboo forest, Locke stops and draws his knife, "Jack, Desmond. It should just be the three of us from here on."

"Umm I'm going with" I said and Desmond looked at me.

"No you're not Freya" Desmond said to me.

"Yes I am, I just got you back I'm not leaving you again and thats final."

"Well if we're going we better go now, there's a storm coming." Locke said and we start to follow Locke.

We reach the stream in front of the light cave, "We're here." Locke said and ties some rope to a tree, Jack ties it to Desmond.

"This doesn't matter, you know." Desmond sai to Jack

"Excuse me?"

"Him destroying the Island, you destroying him. It doesn't matter. You know, you're gonna lower me into that light, and I'm gonna go somewhere else. A place where we can be with the ones we love, and not have to ever think about this damn Island again. And you know the best part, Jack?"

"What?" Jack asked

"You're in this place. You know, we sat next to each other on Oceanic 815. It never crashed. We spoke to each other. You seemed happy. You know, maybe I can find a way to bring you there too."

"Desmond, I tried that once. There are no shortcuts, no do-overs. What happened, happened. Trust me, I know. All of this matters." Jack said

"Shall we?" Locke said.

Desmond stopped me from walking, "Freya-"

"Dont you dare say goodbye." I said.

He pulled me into a deep kiss which I returned, "I want you to stay here, I dont want you to have hear me."

I shook my head at him, "No I'm coming with."

"If I dont make it you get off this island and get back to Charlie."

"Des-" He cut me off with another kiss.

"Please Freya, for me, please stay here." He said and I held back tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too, no matter where our lives take us, I'll always find you." They go inside the cave and I stand there watching.

Suddenly I hear screaming coming from inside the cave and I rush in seeing Jack and Locke looking over the edge of the waterfall, "Desmond!" I yell and Jack turns around looking at me.

"Freya get out!" but I stayed where I was hearing the man I love scream from below.

"It looks like...you were wrong... Goodbye, Jack." the ground briefly shakes violently and Locke leaves the cave, Jack tried to get me to leave but I fought against him and grabbed the rope trying like hell to pull Desmond up. I was about to give up and climb down there when I felt someone pull the rope with me, I turned around to see a bloodied Jack helping me.

"Come on pull!" We both start pulling on the rope and feel it start to ease towards us then I hear a painfl grunt and Jack went in front of me reaching over the waterfall, then I see him pull Desmond up, I rush over and hold Desmond's face.

"Desmond? Des? Please answer me." I say and the ground shakes again.

"Freya?" he says and I smile kissing his head.

"You two get to the plane now I need to go after Locke." Jack says and runs out of the cave.

"Jack!" I yell but he was already gone, I put Desmonds arm aroun my shoulder, "Desmond come on we have to go. Come on."

We made our way through the jungle, Desmon finally gathered up enough strength to walk on his own and in the distance I could see the plane, we get closer to it.

"Frank!" I yelled seeing him in the window and we moved to the side of the plane as a rope later came out the door and I saw Richard standing there, I had Desmond go first then I followed, I slipped on the way up and Richard caught my hand pulling me up.

"Thank you for not leaving." I said as I got in the plane.

"Of course." He said and I grabbed Desmond's han, he sat me down in a seat sitting next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

I get up and walk over to the cock pit, "What's it looking like?" I asked and Richard looked at me then back at Frank.

"Second time's a charm. It better be because we sure as hell don't have the battery power for a third time." Frank said and he flips some switches and the engines slowly kick in.

"That good?" Richard asked

"That my friends, is pure music!" Just then the ground shakes again knocking me off my feet and I feel someone catch me, I look up and see Richard.

"Thanks." I said standing back up and moving away heading back to Desmond who gives me a questionable look but I just shook my head grabbing his hand.

"Are we clear?!" I hear Frank shout to Richard

"Are we clear?!" Richard yells to Miles.

"Yeah looks like it to me!"

"He says we're good!" Richard says to Frank

"You better pray we are Ricky boy, because I'm gonna spin her around! Hold on!" Frank said, "Alright, we're good to go! Let's go!"

Richard and Miles buckle up in the cockpit. Frank prepares to take off, but he notices Sawyer, Kate and Claire on the runway.]

Just then I see Miles open the plane door and throw some wires out I see Claire, Kate and Sawyer climb onto the plane.

"We're running out of time!" I hear Frank yell

"Way to wait until the last second, Jim." Miles says to Sawyer

"Good to see you too, Enos."

"We got 'em!" Richard yells

"Everybody buckle up tight! Hold on!" Frank yells, me and Desmond buckled up and I clung onto his arm and he kissed my head as I layed it on his shoulder, it didnt matter if the plane didnt make it, I'm with Desmond and I always will be. Frank accelerates and the plane begins to rocket along the runway. The plane narrowly clears the tops of the trees and takes to the skies. I breath out a sigh of relief, we were going home.


End file.
